Apuros em Hong Kong
by Yoruki Hiiragizawa
Summary: Seis anos após a captura do vácuo Sakura vai para Hong Kong terminar a faculdade de Educação Física e lá... Bem leiam se quiserem saber mais e mandem Reviews!... CAPÍTULO FINAL ON LINE
1. PRÓLOGO

Eu estava sem nada para fazer mesmo então comecei a escrever alguma coisa, saiu isso… Do que se trata?… Uma das muitas possibilidades do que poderia acontecer depois da captura do Vácuo… Depois do Prólogo mais que batido, com as cenas finais do segundo movie, levemente modificadas, juntamente com o beijo que nunca apareceu, embora tenha acontecido na imaginação todos os fãs da jovem Card Captor, começa a trama propriamente dita, seis anos depois (considerando que eles tivessem 13 anos na época do 2° filme) com Sakura indo para Hong Kong… 

Leiam e vejam o porquê e o que isso vai desencadear…__

_**********************************************_

APUROS EM HONG KONG

– PRÓLOGO –

"Volte à forma humilde que merece, Carta Clow!" ­– a última carta abaixou a guarda e se deixou capturar. O mais fácil foi feito, agora o sacrifício era requerido. Os sentimentos dela eram necessários. Ela sempre vivera em um mundo de amor e carinho, era pedir muito a ela que abrisse mão de seu sentimento mais importante e ainda assim ela o sacrificaria pelo bem dos outros.

"Carta criada pelo Mago Clow, abandone sua velha forma e transforme-se para servir ao seu novo dono. Em nome de Sakura!" – ela havia se preparado para ter seus sentimentos pelo 'Pequeno Lobo' arrancados de si, mas não foi isso que aconteceu, a aura da carta não se concentrou sobre ela, mas sobre uma outra pessoa na escadaria.

"Shaoran!" – gritou indo o mais próximo possível dele, mas um grande buraco se encontrava em seu caminho.

"Você usou muitas cartas hoje, deve estar bem cansada!" – ele disse com um sorriso que só abria para ela e mais ninguém. Ele viu tanto sofrimento nos olhos dela e detestava ver aqueles olhos marejados, tinha que dizer algo que a confortasse um pouco.

"Mesmo que eu perca esse sentimento,… eu ainda assim voltarei a te amar Sakura!".

Nesse instante a energia da carta que o envolvia se intensificou e brilhou, fazendo-o perder os sentidos.

"SHAORAN!" – foi a ultima coisa que ouviu antes de desmaiar. Uma carta sem nome saiu do bolso da menina e foi em direção a bolha de energia que envolvia o rapaz. Sakura naquele momento só pensava que poderia suportar qualquer coisa,… poderia perder o carinho de seu pai e irmão, o carinho de Tomoyo e de seus amigos, mas a única coisa que ela não suportaria era perder o amor de Shaoran,… e o pior de tudo era que ela não havia lhe contado como se sentia em relação a ele, e ela não suportaria amá-lo e não ser correspondida. A carta parou de brilhar e foi para a mão de sua mestra. O rapaz que havia despertado não entendia o que aconteceu, ele não deveria ter perdido seus sentimentos por ela? Por que ela ainda é importante para ele então?

"Shaoran, não me importa o que você pense de mim agora, eu te amo! Você é o meu número um!". – ela termina de falar e ao não ver reação alguma por parte dele começa a chorar.

Foi tão bom para ele ouvi-la dizendo que o ama que se perde em meio a essas palavras por alguns segundos, mas logo retorna a si ao escutar a menina chorar.

"Você também, Sakura!".

Ela sorri, ele não perdeu seus sentimentos afinal.

Ainda estava fraca por causa da batalha anterior, mesmo assim utiliza O Salto.

"Lá vou eu!" – diz pegando impulso.

"Espere, seus poderes já vão voltar!" – tenta convence-la a esperar mais alguns minutos, mas é em vão.

"Eu não quero!" – pula – "EU TE AMO!".

Abre os braços para recebê-la. Assim que chega a seus braços ele a gira no ar, diminuindo a velocidade do salto. A coloca no chão e se abraçam. Ficam abraçados enquanto as coisas ao redor deles vão reaparecendo.

Em pouco tempo os buracos causados pela carta na torre do parque vão desaparecendo. Eles se afastam por alguns instantes e observam o espaço que os separava há pouco tempo desaparecer, então se encaram um pouco envergonhados, afinal, ainda estão abraçados, mas não se separam. Ficam olhando nos olhos um do outro. Agora que ambos sabiam de seus sentimentos, estavam ligados de forma especial.

Foram aproximando-se mais e mais, os corações acelerados, os rostos cada vez mais vermelhos, mas não conseguiam e não queriam parar. Ambos ansiosos para saber qual a sensação do "primeiro beijo".

Os narizes se tocaram, ambos fecharam os olhos. Finalmente os lábios se tocam. Ficaram com os lábios colados por algum tempo. Então se afastam e sorrindo se encaram, voltam a se aproximar. Dessa vez foi mais rápido. Encostam os lábios e, o jovem chinês decide tentar algo mais ousado, começa a experimentar a textura dos lábios da delicada flor. Meio desastrado no início. Era mais fácil ficar simplesmente com os lábios encostados, mas começa a pegar o jeito. Sakura entreabre os lábios, não sabia o porquê, mas achou que era o que devia fazer. As línguas se tocam e começam a se acariciar. Cada um querendo provar um pouco mais dos lábios do ser amado. Acabam por se separar, ficariam sem ar caso não o fizessem. Olham-se ainda envergonhados, mas que razão há para isso, afinal? Foi apenas um beijo, dois para dizer a verdade! Os primeiros beijos de ambos e não foi com qualquer um, foi com a pessoa mais especial para ambos.

O sino do relógio da Torre toca, sete horas. Entreolham-se e sorriem. Devem estar preocupados com eles. Acabaram perdendo a noção do tempo. Afastam-se e dirigem-se para a saída da torre e deixam o parque, indo em direção da simpática casa amarela, onde Shaoran pediria ao pai de sua adorada flor de cerejeira, a permissão para que pudessem, finalmente, ser namorados.

Continua… 


	2. CAPÍTULO UM

APUROS EM HONG KONG

– CAPÍTULO UM –

Shaoran estava particularmente mal-humorado naquela manhã. Não dormira direito e parte da conversa que teve com Daidouji no dia anterior ainda estava bem viva em sua memória.

***… o Sr. Kinomoto foi participar de uma escavação, e Sakura… bem, Sakura foi viajar. Mas não me pergunte para onde… ela não me disse!…***.

 Touya há dois anos que não morava mais com eles, por isso, não tinha ninguém em casa. Mas desde quando Sakura deixa de contar algo para Tomoyo?… É claro que ela sabia onde Sakura estava.

'Tomoyo estava me escondendo alguma coisa. Ela sabe onde a Sakura está, eu tenho certeza disso!' – pensou enquanto se preparava para começar o treinamento com a espada que fazia todas as manhãs – 'Mas por que ela mentiria? Será que Sakura conheceu algum rapaz? Não, isso não! Droga de curso de inverno!' – Shaoran afastou ligeiramente os pensamentos de sua mente e tratou de iniciar o treinamento.

Shaoran era agora um jovem de 19 anos, continua com os cabelos rebeldes o que dá um charme especial ao comportamento sério que lhe é bem característico. O fato de ser o futuro líder do clã Li já faz com que um bando de mercenárias e interesseiras se joguem aos seus pés, e ele ainda era lindo com o corpo esculturalmente moldado por anos de treinamento, na maioria das vezes por ele mesmo impostos, fazia com que as mesmas simplesmente beijem o chão por onde ele passa. Mas todos os pensamentos dele são para uma japonesinha de olhos verde-esmeralda. Sua namorada, cuja alta sociedade chinesa não tem conhecimento.

Faz seis anos desde que ele e Sakura começaram a namorar, depois da captura da última Carta Clow. Nesses últimos seis anos eles, basicamente, se viram apenas nas férias. Falavam-se uma vez por semana por telefone, com tolerância na semana do aniversário de ambos para uma segunda chamada. Na realidade se encontrar nas férias de verão e de inverno era quase uma questão de "vida ou morte". Mas neste inverno tudo mudou nesse compromisso que tinham um com o outro. Era a vez de Shaoran ir para o Japão, mas eis que apareceu um curso de aperfeiçoamento para a faculdade de Administração nos Estados Unidos. E Shaoran Li foi um dos poucos selecionados para participar. Ele pensou em não aceitar, mas quando falou para Sakura ela insistiu que ele deveria ir. O curso duraria de duas a três semanas. Teriam apenas uma semana para se encontrar e ele ligaria assim que voltasse para avisar que estava a caminho de Tomoeda.

Ele voltou do dito curso e ligou para a namorada na noite passada, ninguém atendeu na casa dos Kinomoto. Ligou para a casa de Tomoyo e desde então estava terrivelmente irritado. E pra ajudar Meilin ainda sumiu. Ele sempre buscava auxílio e conselhos com a prima.

Terminou o treino com a espada mais cedo que o costume, além do cansaço que estava sentindo pelas horas que passou dentro de um avião, não descansou durante a noite e não conseguia se concentrar. Resolveu ir tomar o café da manhã.

"Bom dia jovem Shaoran!" – Wei como sempre sorridente servia seu café da manhã.

"Bom dia Wei!" – disse respirando fundo, não queria deixar transparecer que estava irritado, mas era meio impossível – "E Meilin onde está?".

"Deve estar tomando café em sua casa. Há uma semana que não aparece por aqui!" – terminou de servi-lo – "Deseja que eu a chame?".

"Não,… eu vou até lá assim que terminar aqui!" – tomou o café pensativo. Não era comum de sua prima ficar tanto tempo sem aparecer – 'O que será que está acontecendo aqui?'.

Enquanto isso no outro lado da propriedade dos Li…

"Ai, você não muda mesmo, não é?" – Meilin gritava com sua visita que corria de um lado para o outro se arrumando – "Continua se atrasando para seus compromissos!".

"Aiaiai… estou atrasada, estou atrasada!" – era tudo o que dizia a garota atrapalhada que nem sequer ouviu o comentário da amiga.

Foram tomar o café da manhã. 

"Srta. Kinomoto, o motorista já a está aguardando para levá-la até a universidade". – uma das empregadas da casa disse assim que as garotas entraram na sala de jantar.

"Anda logo Sakura, ou você não vai conseguir a transferência para a mesma universidade em que eu e o Shaoran estamos!" – enquanto Meilin falava, Sakura enfiou uma fatia de pão na boca e saiu correndo sobre os olhares espantados dos empregados, a chinesinha respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça – "Eu espero que ela chegue a tempo para o teste!".

Mais tarde…

Meilin estava lendo um dos livros que Tomoyo lhe enviou, por intermédio de Sakura, sentada em um dos bancos do enorme quintal. O banco ficava embaixo de uma enorme árvore. Sentiu que alguém se sentou ao seu lado, sorriu e marcou o parágrafo que estava lendo fechando o livro.

"Desculpe, não queria te interromper!" – disse quando a prima colocou o livro de lado.

"Não!… Se você não quisesse me interromper teria ficado longe" – fez cara de inocente fazendo o primo rir – "Está tudo bem, quer alguma coisa?".

"Só queria saber onde você estava ontem que não veio receber o seu primo que chegou de viagem" – Shaoran olhou para Meilin como quem pergunta: _estava saindo com o namorado?_

"Eu estava no Shopping, fui fazer compras com uma amiga!".

"Meilin, você foi fazer compras no dia que viajei!" – Shaoran indagou de maneira incrédula.

"Sim, mas minha amiga precisava de um banho de loja!" – Meilin riu lembrando-se da cara de brava que Sakura fez quando ela lhe disse precisava de roupas novas.

"E que amiga sua era essa que precisava de um banho de loja?" –Shaoran viu Meilin hesitar para dar a resposta, ela abriu a boca várias vezes, mas não falava nada.

'Droga! Kinomoto me mata se eu contar pro Shaoran que ela está aqui!' – Pensou tentando encontrar uma saída.

Shaoran abriu um sorriso e ia cantando vitória. Já ia perguntar o nome do rapaz com quem a prima estava saindo quando ouviu alguém gritando.

"MEILIN, Meilin!" – Sakura entrou correndo no jardim e passou a procurar a amiga, tamanha era sua alegria que nem se lembrava mais do plano de fazer uma surpresa a Shaoran no jantar dessa noite. De onde estava podia ver apenas metade do banco onde Meilin estava sentada. Shaoran era escondido pela árvore. Aproximou-se correndo da amiga chinesa – "Eu consegui, Meilin, eu consegui! Quase cheguei atrasada, mas consegui passar no teste e fazer minha trans…". Parou de falar assim que viu Shaoran e os dois ficaram se encarando como se nunca tivessem se encontrado na vida. Shaoran se levantou ainda em choque. Sakura sentiu suas faces esquentarem de vergonha pelo escândalo que estava fazendo. Meilin se levantou tirando-os do transe em que se encontravam.

"Era essa amiga que precisava de um banho de loja!" – Meilin disse fazendo Sakura lhe lançar um olhar fulminante.

"Eu já disse que não estava precisando de um banho de loja! Foi você que me arrastou para aquele Shopping ontem!" – disse dando um cascudo na amiga.

"Ai Sakura! Essa doeu!" – passou a mão na cabeça no lugar onde recebeu a pancada – "Eu não sou aquele bichinho de pelúcia para você ficar me dando cascudos e achar que eu não sinto nada!" – Li riu do comentário da prima. Meilin prestou reverência ao primo e se afastou do banco indo na direção de sua casa – "Vou para casa! Depois eu mando as suas coisas para casa da tia Yelan, Sakura, então não se preocupe!".

Sakura ainda ficou acompanhando a amiga com os olhos enquanto esta se afastava. Já Shaoran, observava sua namorada. 

Estava bem diferente do que era na época em que começaram a namorar. Sempre que ia para Tomoeda, ou quando ela vinha para Hong Kong, ele via uma Sakura diferente cada vez mais encorpada, ela foi deixando de ser criança a olhos vistos e assumindo formas de mulher. Ela deixou os cabelos crescerem, agora eles estavam na cintura, o que a deixa muito parecida com a mãe. Sempre se veste de maneira a esconder suas formas, e é por isso que Meilin vive dizendo que ela precisa mudar o guarda roupa e mostrar que cresceu, ele, no entanto gosta do jeito conservador dela. Não foi apenas de corpo que ela mudou, no entanto, sua personalidade sofreu algumas alterações também, embora às vezes perca o controle sobre o jeito espevitado e alegre que possui, como quando era criança, amadureceu e consegue controlar com mais facilidade as emoções como a ansiedade ou nervosismo. Ele mesmo já foi prova de seu autocontrole, adquirido através das artes marciais, que ela começou a praticar aos catorze anos. Tomoyo lhe disse certa vez que Sakura estava se esforçando em ser a melhor em tudo por causa de uma matéria que leu em uma revista sobre os clãs chineses e o fato de os anciões decidirem os casamentos que ocorrem ou não dentro da família e escolherem a noiva dos membros mais importantes do clã. Ela tinha medo de a rejeitarem e de não ser boa o suficiente para ser noiva dele. 

Quando Shaoran percebeu Sakura estava parada na sua frente olhando fixamente para ele.

"No que estava pensando?" – perguntou quando ele sorriu e lhe abraçou.

"No que mais eu poderia estar pensando senão em você?" – ela sorriu e se beijaram. Um beijo demorado, intenso no qual foi depositada toda a saudade que eles estavam sentindo. Afastaram-se e ele a puxou para mais perto, ela enterrou o rosto no peito dele.

"Humm!" – Sakura adorava ser beijada por Shaoran daquela forma, toda vez que se beijavam era como se fosse a primeira vez.

Shaoran nunca se cansaria daqueles lábios. Os únicos lábios que ele já provara em toda a sua vida, mas sabia que eles eram os mais doces do universo. E o melhor de tudo, eles eram só dele.

"Sakura?" – ela levantou a cabeça e encontrou os olhos dele – "Que negócio é esse de você ter passado em um teste? Que teste foi esse?".

"Ai é mesmo!" – ela se afastou dele e o puxou até o banco sentando-se e fazendo-o sentar-se também – "Eu vou te contar tudo desde o começo!".

"Tudo bem, comece!" – como ele adorava aquele sorriso.

"Depois que você me ligou, falando do curso que ia fazer nos Estados Unidos, eu decidi ir com a Tomoyo para a casa de campo do nosso bisavô. Eu estava lá sem fazer nada na biblioteca, quando vi em uma revista uma matéria que me chamou atenção: "Transferência para a faculdade de Educação Física exige teste de admissão em Hong Kong!". Eu comecei a dar uma folheada na revista que já estava até um pouco ultrapassada. Era de três anos atrás mesmo assim eu li a matéria. Lá dizia que a universidade de Hong Kong tem um dos mais conceituados cursos de Educação Física do mundo, estando os alunos formados entre os melhores profissionais da área e como o número de transferências para o curso aumentou devido a sua qualidade e etc, etc, foi estabelecido um teste de conhecimento e habilidade para as transferências. Fui conversar com a Tomoyo e ela decidiu ligar para a Meilin perguntando se ainda era feito esse teste para transferências, como ela não soube responder na hora ficou de ligar dizendo, abre aspas: o resultado de uma pesquisa que ela ia fazer sobre o assunto, fecha aspas, palavras de Meilin – Shaoran riu com a brincadeira de Sakura e estava com o coração acelerado, tinha a impressão de já ter entendido o final da narrativa – Ela ligou no dia seguinte e falou que o teste ainda era realizado e a data do teste seria dentro de duas semanas.  Eu vim para Hong Kong dois dias depois que você viajou e passei os últimos dez dias estudando com Meilin. Ontem ela teve uma idéia meio louca de me arrastar para o Shopping, e me manteve lá até as dez da noite, por causa disso eu acordei atrasada hoje de manhã e quase perdi a prova. Mas consegui fazer e passei. Assim sendo, eu terminarei o curso de Educação Física aqui em Hong Kong. Eu sei que não preciso, mas eu pedi a autorização de meu pai para poder vir para cá. Ele aceitou e como eu não quis deixá-lo sozinho o Kero ficou lá com ele. Ah é, Meilin me disse que…".

Shaoran a beijou, interrompendo a frase. Sakura foi pega meio de surpresa, mas logo correspondeu o beijo e o abraçou pelo pescoço. Separaram-se ele perguntou.

"E por que Tomoyo me disse que não sabia onde você estava?".

"Eu pedi!" – a expressão de interrogação no rosto de Shaoran fez Sakura rir – "Eu queria fazer uma surpresa, e desde que Tomoyo começou a namorar com o Eriol não tem conseguido guardar segredo, ultimamente quando ela se empolga acaba dando com a língua nos dentes. Se ela namorasse com ele na época que estávamos na quinta série eu certamente saberia através dela que você gostava de mim" – a voz dela tinha indignação.

"É tão séria a situação?" – Shaoran perguntou contendo o riso. Sakura confirmou com a cabeça.

"E também,…" – abaixou levemente a cabeça – "eu acho que não ia te contar sobre o teste se eu não passasse". 

"E por que?" – perguntou levantando o rosto dela até que seus olhos se encontrassem.

"Porque eu não iria querer que você soubesse que eu tive a oportunidade de estar perto de você e falhei" – ele a encarou com carinho – "E isso era uma probabilidade, eu ainda não me acostumei com o chinês e poderia errar na hora de interpretar as questões, você sabe disso! Também era um problema para você quando estudava em Tomoeda!".

"É verdade!" – ele a apertou contra o peito e sorriu – "Mas, você passou e é isso o que importa agora!" – ela concordou com a cabeça e o abraçou forte – "Onde você vai ficar enquanto estiver na faculdade?".

Ela o soltou e olhou para o chão rindo.

"Quando Meilin disse a Sra. Yelan que eu ia fazer o teste ela mandou prepararem um quarto para mim no mesmo instante!" – ela parou de rir e o encarou em tom de púrpura – "Eu vou ficar no quarto ao lado do seu!".

Shaoran arregalou os olhos. Isto era uma permissão de casamento que sua mãe estava lhe dando. Sorriu e pensou que seria melhor se Sakura entrasse na faculdade como sua noiva e não como namorada. Ele já havia conversado sobre isso com o Sr. Fujitaka há três anos e desde aquela época recebera o consentimento do mesmo. Sim, ele a pediria em casamento. E faria isso ainda hoje.

Continua… 

*************************************

N/A - Ele vai fazer isso ainda hoje,... mas não vai ser nesse capítulo...

Como eu sou má... hehehe... Espero que estejam gostando e que lembrem-se de colocar um review após ler essa nota...

Desculpem os absurdos e coincidências (encontrar uma revista com uma matéria falando sobre transferência para Hong Kong, justamente na área que Sakura está cursando, não é grande coisa)... E pedindo deculpas à quem estiver por um acaso cursando Administração e Ed. Física, gente eu nem saí do Ensino médio... então desculpem as gafes que esta criatura cometer...

Agradeço primeiramente ao Ale, que se não tivesse reclamando do beijo do "Adolescência Vazia" eu não me sentiria impulsionada a escrever o que coloquei como prólogo. Valeu!!... E para os meus amigos que estão sempre me apoiando um grande abraço!!... 

Um grande beijo a que está lendo e até a próxima!!...

Yoruki.


	3. CAPÍTULO DOIS

APUROS EM HONG KONG

– CAPÍTULO DOIS –

Já eram seis da tarde quando Sakura entrou na biblioteca e viu Wei, que está em seu horário de descanso, sentado ao sofá lendo.

"Deseja alguma coisa jovem Sakura?" – levanta-se assim que a vê.

"Não, não se preocupe!" – dá um sorriso e balança as mãos – "Sr. Wei, você sabe onde está o Shaoran?" – coça a cabeça sem graça.

"Não o vejo desde o almoço" – balança a cabeça, Sakura lhe sorri um pouco triste.

"Tudo bem!… Ah sim, Meilin me disse que há uma sala de treinamento na casa. Será que posso utiliza-la?".

"Mas é claro que sim, jovem Sakura!".

"E onde fica a sala?" – olhou gentilmente para o senhor que lhe sorria.

"É a segunda porta à esquerda da sala de jantar!".

"Muito obrigada!" – fez reverência e se retirou, seguindo para seu quarto, precisava colocar as roupas adequadas para fazer os exercícios.

Cerca de dez minutos depois Sakura adentrava o enorme salão de treinamento. Havia colocado uma calça larga verde-escura, uma blusa regata verde-água e uma sapatilha negra; os cabelos estavam fortemente presos em um alto rabo-de-cavalo.

Observou atenciosamente o salão. Tinha o formato hexagonal, em uma das paredes a única porta do aposento, que estava atrás dela, três paredes possuíam janelas e as outras duas que restaram possuíam prateleiras com uma infinidade de armas, que iam de espadas a clavas.

A alguns passos da porta estavam dispostas, paralelamente, duas estantes com espadas de bambu e madeira, bastões e outros materiais de treinamento.

Ela caminhou lentamente até o centro da sala e tirou sua chave do pescoço, segurando-a com a mão esquerda.

"Chave que guarda o poder da estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os à valente Sakura, que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se!" – a chave transformou-se em báculo e repousou nas mãos da jovem feiticeira, que jogou uma de suas cartas para o alto – "Mostre sua verdadeira identidade, Luta!".

A figura feminina, vestida de forma excêntrica, apareceu na frente da garota e a cumprimentou assumindo em seguida posição de luta. Sakura utilizou a Flutuação e seu báculo ficou repousando no ar, enquanto ela assumia também posição de batalha.

"Um aquecimento então!" – disse e a carta concordou, partindo para cima de sua mestra com movimentos e ataques lentos. Depois de cinco minutos fazendo um aquecimento leve, com socos, chutes e bloqueios, começaram a aumentar o ritmo e intensidade dos golpes. A carta tinha conhecimento do nível técnico de sua Mestra, há cinco anos que elas vêm treinando juntas, e ela viu a feiticeira se aperfeiçoar em vários tipos de artes marciais durante esses anos. A disputa já dura meia hora e Sakura bloqueia um chute da carta aplicando-lhe rapidamente uma rasteira. A carta cai. Já está na hora de aumentar o nível das técnicas. Quando volta a erguer-se Luta ataca Sakura detendo o punho a centímetros do rosto da mesma. Afastam-se e Sakura volta a tomar posição de batalha, mas desta vez o corpo está mais alongado, as pernas estão mais afastadas e os braços têm um ângulo ofensivo. A Luta faz o mesmo e parte para o ataque.

Sakura sente uma presença e sai de sua posição, erguendo o corpo e abaixando os braços. Ao perceber a atitude da mestra a carta pára. A presença diminui e se mistura ao grande número de auras existentes na cidade de Hong Kong, Sakura olha para a carta que a observa apreensiva.

"Eu acho que basta por hoje!" – Luta acata a ordem, presta reverência e volta a sua forma de carta indo para as mãos de Sakura. Esta vai até onde seu báculo estava flutuando e assim que o pega Flutuação também se transforma em carta. Fecha os olhos e seu báculo volta a ser uma chave. Coloca novamente a chave no pescoço e senta-se no centro do salão com as pernas cruzadas, costa ereta, regulariza lentamente sua respiração e começa um exercício de meditação.

São inúmeras as auras mágicas de Hong Kong. Por que aquela lhe chamou tanta atenção? Não é a primeira vez que uma presença se altera nessas duas semanas que está na cidade, mas em nenhuma das vezes anteriores isso a desconcentrou como aconteceu há pouco.

'É melhor deixar isso de lado por enquanto, se algo estiver para acontecer a Sra. Yelan certamente haverá de falar alguma coisa!' – pensa encerrando a meditação. Abre os olhos e se coloca de pé virando-se em seguida para a porta, onde um par de olhos castanhos a observava. Sorri.

"Está aí há muito tempo?".

Ele nega com a cabeça e entra no salão – "Você está linda!".

"Ah, claro!" – balançou a cabeça discordando enquanto tentava, em vão, fugir do namorado que a abraçou – "Me solta, eu estou grudando!" –disse enquanto se debatia.

"Só solto com uma condição!" – ela ergueu a sobrancelha – "Ou melhor, duas condições!".

"Que condições?" – parou de se mexer e ficou encarando-o.

"A primeira é você ir jantar comigo hoje!".

"Tudo bem, eu aceito! E qual é a segunda condição?" – passou os braços pelas costas de Shaoran.

Ele a puxou para mais perto de si, a encarou aproximando seus rostos e a beijou com paixão. Depois que se separaram Sakura se esquivou dos braços dele e se dirigiu para a saída.

"Agora eu tenho que tomar um banho antes que você decida colocar mais condições para me deixar ir!". Ele a ficou observando enquanto se afastava, ela sempre detestou que ele a abraçasse quando ela está suada. Balançou a cabeça com um tímido sorriso e fechou os olhos sentindo os vestígios da presença dela que ainda estavam na sala.

Meia hora mais tarde, Shaoran bate na porta do quarto de Sakura.

"Pode entrar!".

"Com licença!" – ele abre a porta e entra no quarto fechando-a em seguida.

Sakura estava sentada na frente da penteadeira enquanto escovava o cabelo, mas pára assim que Shaoran entra no quarto e fica analisando-o. Ele estava usando terno em tom grafite, com uma camisa vermelha, gravata em dois tons de cinza com uma textura linear discreta e os cabelos eternamente rebeldes.

'Ele fica simplesmente lindo vestido dessa forma, pena que use tão pouco esse tipo de roupa' – pensou terminando de pentear os cabelos e prendendo-os com uma presilha de modo que uma mecha caísse sedutoramente sobre a face. Em seguida se levantou deixando Shaoran boquiaberto com a imagem que via a sua frente.

Ela estava usando um vestido longo, tomara-que-caia, preto, justo que desce em corte reto a partir do quadril, uma discreta fenda até os joelhos no lado direito e flores de cerejeira bordadas na barra com um fino fio prateado.

Ela ficou envergonhada pelo jeito com que Shaoran a observava.

"É uma das criações da Tomoyo, e foi a Meilin que escolheu para eu usar!" – foi até a cama, pegou a pequena bolsa que lá estava e seguiu em direção à porta – "Mas eu achei um pouco exagerado…".

"Está perfeito!" – interrompeu a sentença abrindo a porta para que ela passasse, agora envergonhada com o comentário – "Vamos indo!".

Quarenta e cinco minutos mais tarde uma limusine estava parando na frente de um dos restaurantes mais caros da ilha de Hong Kong. O chofer abriu a porta e Shaoran desceu primeiro estendendo a mão para sua acompanhante, entrando no restaurante logo em seguida. Foram encaminhados até uma mesa para duas pessoas e Shaoran pediu que o garçom trouxesse uma garrafa de Champagne e o prato que haviam combinado por telefone quando ele fez a reserva.

"Nossa!" – Sakura estava encantada, Shaoran já a levara para jantar outras vezes, mas eram restaurantes mais simples – "Quanto luxo, mas qual é a ocasião que estamos comemorando?".

"Primeiramente: você ter passado no teste e ter vindo morar aqui comigo!" – pegou a mão de Sakura e a beijou – "E o segundo motivo, é uma surpresa!".

"Ah é?" – levantou a sobrancelha enquanto ele confirmava com a cabeça.

O garçom trouxe o Champagne e serviu os jovens que fizeram um brinde. Enquanto esperavam o prato ficar pronto, eles conversavam sobre os mais variados assuntos até que alguém os interrompeu.

"Não acredito, Shaoran Li jantando com uma garota e não é sua prima, mãe nem uma de suas irmãs!" – Um rapaz com terno e gravata pretos, com uma camisa branca, olhos negros, cabelos castanho-claro compridos presos em uma fina trança e com um excelente físico se aproximou da mesa, fazendo Shaoran fechar o incomum sorriso que até o momento mantinha no rosto – "O que foi Li? Não está feliz em ver seu amigo aqui? Além disso,…" – encarou Sakura, que se manteve incrivelmente calma sob os olhares gulosos do garoto, e sorriu maliciosamente – "… quem é a gracinha?".

Shaoran cerrou os pulsos e encarou o rapaz com olhos de fogo.

"Desde quando você é meu amigo Jiang Yu?" – Shaoran apontou para a namorada – "E esta é Sakura Kinomoto, minha namorada! É bom que você tenha mais respeito para com a futura matriarca do clã Li!".

"Kinomoto? Ela é japonesa!" – o chinês de olhos negros fez uma expressão de espanto – "Você acha que os anciões vão aceitar que o líder do clã se case com uma estrangeira, Li?".

Sakura aparentemente não havia se abalado com o comentário de Jiang Yu, mas isso foi como uma flechada certeira no seu coração, afinal, de todos esse era o seu maior medo.

Shaoran apenas sorriu com o comentário de Yu, fato que este estranhou.

"Isso não é de sua conta!" – disse apenas. Alguém se aproximou da mesa onde eles estavam e interrompeu a discussão.

"Com licença, Jiang Yu" – uma garota vestindo um vestido comprido de veludo, azul marinho, com o cabelo preso em um coque, olhos castanhos e cabelos negro prestou reverência ao rapaz – "Desculpe-me pelo atraso!".

"Você não se atrasou Xuejie Hu!" – a cumprimentou com a cabeça e apontou para o Li – "Lembra-se de Shaoran Li?".

Os olhos da menina simplesmente brilhavam enquanto encarava Shaoran, fato que Sakura não deixou passar desapercebido, e a fez corroer-se de ciúmes.

"Mas é claro que me lembro!" – fez reverência a ele e sorriu – "Boa noite Li!".

"Boa Noite!" – Shaoran respondeu com a cara amarrada.

Hu voltou a erguer-se com um sorriso que desapareceu assim que reparou em Sakura, forçou um sorriso – "E você quem seria?".

"Sakura Kinomoto, muito prazer!" – respondeu curvando-se ainda sentada.

"A Srta. Kinomoto é namorada de Shaoran, Xuejie!" – Yu disse em tom satírico, ao que ela simplesmente ergueu as sobrancelhas em sinal de exclamação – "Vamos para a nossa mesa! Com licença Li, Srta. Kinomoto!".

Afastaram-se e sentaram-se em uma mesa um pouco afastada, mesmo assim, ainda era possível ouvi-los rir e comentar sobre a japonesa.

Shaoran olhou para a namorada que estava com a cabeça levemente abaixada, e viu, apesar de todo autocontrole que ela estava tentando apresentar, uma lágrima se formar em seus olhos. Ele levantou o rosto dela para que seus olhos se encontrassem.

"Está preocupada com o que ele disse a respeito dos anciões?" – ela suspirou e confirmou com a cabeça.

"Não se preocupe, minha flor!" – ele sorriu fitando-a carinhosamente – "Eu deixo de ser o líder do clã antes de ter que me separar de você!".

Sakura sorriu, aliviando o coração do jovem chinês.

Pouco tempo depois o jantar foi servido. Durante o jantar o ânimo dos dois voltou ao estado inicial, fazendo o resto da noite muito agradável.

Depois de terem jantado, Sakura achou que iam direto para casa, mas Shaoran a convidou para dar uma volta na beira do mar, à luz da lua, antes de retornarem para a mansão.

Eles caminhavam abraçados.

"Sabe o que eu acabei de me lembrar?" – Shaoran perguntou sentando-se na areia e convidando-a a fazer o mesmo.

"O que?" – sentou-se ao dele e encostou a cabeça no seu ombro.

"De quando estávamos na quarta série, e fomos para a praia nas férias de verão!" – beijou a testa da namorada – "Lembra-se que ficamos conversando na beira da praia, porque não conseguíamos dormir?".

"Uhum! Foi uma noite antes de capturarmos o Apagar!" – Sakura ergueu a cabeça e fitou Shaoran nos olhos – "Foi a primeira vez, não foi?".

Ele ficou com uma expressão de interrogação.

"A primeira vez que ficamos conversando sem uma carta estar, necessariamente, envolvida!" – sorriu e olhou para a lua que se refletia na água do mar – "Você era muito desconfiado!".

"Era? Eu ainda sou!" – abraçou Sakura que encostou a cabeça em seu peito. Sakura riu do comentário. Ficaram abraçados, vendo a lua em silêncio, por alguns minutos. Depois decidiram fazer o caminho de volta. Caminhavam em silêncio até que Sakura lembrou-se de algo.

"E aquela surpresa de que você falou no restaurante mais cedo?" – Sakura parou de caminhar e Shaoran ficou de frente para ela. Ele respirou fundo e sorriu um pouco constrangido.

"Sabe, eu já imaginei várias maneiras de fazer isso, já treinei milhões de formas de falar. Ensaiei desde textos inacabáveis a frases que chegam a ser ridículas de tão curtas, mas… nenhuma delas era boa o suficiente, não para você!" – Sakura não estava entendendo o que Shaoran estava dizendo até que ele se ajoelhou à sua frente e retirou uma pequena caixa preta de veludo do bolso abrindo-a. Dentro da caixa, duas alianças de ouro-branco, incrustadas com duas pequenas pedras, um diamante e uma esmeralda, escrito Sakura & Shaoran, dentro de ambas – "Sakura, eu… eu seria o homem mais feliz de todo o universo, se você aceitasse se casar comigo!" – Shaoran pegou uma das alianças e colocou no anelar direito dela.

Ela abriu um sorriso enorme, e lágrimas de felicidade vieram aos olhos da menina.

"Será mesmo que eu preciso responder a essa pergunta?" – se joga nos braços de Shaoran, derrubando-o na areia. Ele a abraça com força e depois a beija. Depois Sakura pega a outra aliança da caixa e coloca também no anelar de Shaoran e se beijam novamente.

Eles se levantaram e continuaram o caminho até o carro, seguindo para a mansão Li, onde anunciariam seu noivado para todos da família, mas apenas no dia seguinte.

_Continua…_

***********************

N/A – Aqui está o segundo capítulo… para quem estiver se perguntando quem são esses tais de Jiang Yu e Xuejie Hu?… Isso será revelado mais à frente!… Desculpe, mas… se eu contar estrago a surpresa!!… Queria agradecer a quem está lendo e também a Cherry, Felipe e ao Ale, que novamente leu o texto e fez suas típicas reclamações e críticas… Apesar de achar que você vai me deixar irritada com isso… só me ajuda a não cometer erros, sabia??… hehehe…

Por favor, deixem um review!…

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo…

Yoruki.


	4. CAPÍTULO TRÊS

APUROS EM HONG KONG

– CAPÍTULO TRÊS –

    Ela respirou fundo e abriu lentamente os olhos, observou demoradamente o quarto onde encontrava-se, sorriu e levantou-se. Ás vezes custava a acreditar que não estava sonhando. Foi até a janela e olhou para o imenso jardim da mansão.

Shaoran encontrava-se fazendo seu treino matinal, estava sem camisa e tinha o cabelo, suado, grudado na testa. Movia-se com a astúcia e agilidade de um gato enquanto fazia movimentos com a espada. Deteve-se a observá-lo durante algum tempo, depois foi tomar um banho e se arrumar.

Desceu a escadas e entrou na sala de jantar.

"Bom dia Wei!" – sorriu para o mordomo que arrumava a mesa para o café.

"Bom dia jovem Sakura! Vejo que acordou mais cedo do que o de costume hoje!".

"Hahaha! Pois é!" – ficou envergonhada com a observação – "Shaoran ainda está no jardim?".

"Não, o jovem Shaoran já terminou o treinamento e foi se arrumar. A senhorita tem correspondência, acho que é a respeito do noivado. E o café estará pronto dentro de alguns minutos!".

"Ah, sim! Obrigada!" – saiu da sala de jantar e foi até o balcão no corredor, onde eram deixadas as correspondências – "Hum!… O que temos aqui?" – pegou um maço de cartas que tinham o seu nome  – "Sr. e Sra. Terada, Yamazaki, Mihara, Yanagisawa, Daidouji, Hiiragizawa, Amamiya. Carta do papai e do Touya também!" – sorriu ao conferir as respostas para os convites de noivado enquanto retornava para a sala de jantar.

Passaram-se duas semanas desde que Shaoran pediu-a em casamento. Enviaram os convites dois dias depois. A festa estava marcada para dali a três semanas e ambos faziam questão da presença dos amigos de infância. Haviam decidido fazer uma celebração simples, em relação aos 'padrões Li'.

"Bom dia minha Flor! Qual a razão desse sorriso?" – Shaoran perguntou vendo a noiva entrar na sala com um bolo de cartas na mão.

"Bom dia Shaoran!" – se aproximou do jovem chinês mostrando o que trazia – "Recebi a confirmação de presença do pessoal de Tomoeda!".

"Mas que bom!" – abraçou a noiva e deu-lhe um beijo na testa e um rápido beijo nos lábios, pois sua mãe acabara de entrar no aposento.

"Bom dia a todos!" – disse a matriarca da família olhando curiosamente para o filho que abraçava a noiva pelos ombros.

"Bom dia, Senhora!" – disseram Wei e os outros criados em uníssono.

"Bom dia Sra. Yelan!" – Sakura respondeu sorrindo.

"Bom dia Mãe!".

"Vamos nos sentar!" – sentou-se à mesa e os criados começaram a servi-los.

Mais tarde na biblioteca…

"Como vão os preparativos para o seu noivado Pequeno Lobo?".

"Está tudo certo, Mãe! Não haverá nenhum problema e amanhã sairá uma pequena nota no jornal falando sobre o fato!" – Shaoran desviou o olhar de sua mãe para a noiva, que  o olhava espantada, e sorriu – "Não se preocupe amor, é só precaução para que não ocorram boatos com relação a sua identidade".

"Sabe, eu ainda não estou acostumada com essa história de imprensa." – sorriu um pouco constrangida.

"Isso é normal, mas não se preocupe, você se acostuma!" – Yelan sorriu – "Diga-me Sakura, tem se preparado para retornar à faculdade amanhã?".

"Sim, e tenho treinado bastante o idioma! Creio que não terei muitos problemas com os textos e Meilin tem me ajudado bastante também!" – respirou fundo e sorriu um pouco sem graça – "Mas acho que ainda não estou pronta para me separar definitivamente do dicionário!".

Todos riram do comentário e ficaram conversando, ora sobre o noivado, ora sobre a faculdade, ora sobre o cotidiano.

Yelan observava a maneira com que seu caçula tratava a jovem Mestra das Cartas e lembra-se, feliz, da decisão de enviar o filho para o Japão, mesmo sabendo que Clow já havia escolhido um sucessor e que nada poderia mudar isso. Ela de fato estranhou muito a decisão de Shaoran de permanecer em Tomoeda após o Juízo Final e, mesmo ele tendo dito que coisas estranhas estavam acontecendo e que envolviam Lead Clow, ela sentiu que existia um outro motivo, se bem que, de acordo com Wei, nem mesmo ele tinha conhecimento de seus sentimentos na época. Lembra-se também de quando filho voltou para Hong Kong, de como andava deprimido. Não foi difícil encontrar a razão para ele agir dessa forma, pois não foram poucas às vezes em que ela o pegou distraído, com o olhar perdido na direção da grande cerejeira que existe no jardim ou então que o presenciou falando de maneira tão entusiasmada e carinhosa ao lembrar-se da Flor de Cerejeira.

'Esse cabeça-dura!' – pensa enquanto os jovens conversam sobre alguns fatos da época em que caçavam as cartas – 'Nunca o vi sorrir de maneira tão sincera antes de conhecê-la. Definitivamente tenho um débito para com a Pequena Flor, pois ela o ensinou a ver quais são as coisas que realmente tem valor na vida de uma pessoa, algo que eu nunca consegui fazê-lo enxergar!'.

"Mãe ..." – Shaoran toca o ombro de sua mãe, fazendo-a despertar de suas lembranças.

"O que?" – o encara meio assustada.

"A senhora está bem?" – Sakura a olha de maneira preocupada.

"Sim! Não se preocupem, estava apenas lembrando-me de algumas coisas!" – diz sorrindo.

"Tudo bem,…" – olhou meio desconfiado para a mãe, mas decidiu deixar isso de lado – "mas o que a senhora acha da decoração do salão ser feita com flores?".

"Se vocês querem que o salão seja decorado com flores então está tudo bem! Só digam-me quais serão para que eu possa mandar encomendá-las!".

"Creio que isso não será necessário!" – Sakura sorriu para Yelan que se mostrou espantada – "Afinal, para que Clow criou a Carta Flores? Eu pedirei para que ela  distribua as flores na manhã de Sábado para que a Senhora possa ter tempo de organizar a decoração como combinamos!".

"Seria bastante útil, de fato!" – levantou-se da poltrona onde estava sentada, sendo imitada pelos jovens – "Com licença, tenho assuntos a resolver!" – e retirou-se os deixando sozinhos.

Ambos estavam em pé observando a Sra. Li se retirar, assim que ela saiu Shaoran se virou para Sakura e enlaçou-a pela cintura.

"Agora que estamos sozinhos posso fazer uma coisa que teria feito mais cedo se minha mãe não estivesse presente!" – sorriu enquanto a noiva ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"E o que seria essa coisa?" – passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e afagou o cabelo de sua nuca.

Os rostos se aproximaram, fecharam os olhos e os lábios se encontraram em um beijo apaixonado.

No final da tarde…

Sakura estava, mais uma vez, na sala de treinamento fazendo seus exercícios. Estava ali há quase meia hora, e a Carta Luta já não conseguia defender os golpes de sua mestra naquele ritmo. Sempre que precisavam aumentar o nível dos golpes, significava que o treinamento estava acabando. Sakura imobilizou a Luta, após ter defendido um chute alto que a mesma tentara aplicar, puxando seus braços para trás em um ângulo de 15 graus. Estando a carta caída no chão de costas para ela, não conseguiria se levantar. Soltou-a e ficaram frente a frente sorrindo, cumprimentaram-se e a carta voltou a sua 'forma humilde'. Após ter convertido o báculo em chave, Sakura colocou-se no centro do salão em posição de meditação. Regularizou a respiração e passou a buscar clareza em quais deveriam ser suas metas a partir de agora, em como agir diante de outras pessoas, o que poderia e o que não poderia fazer. Ela sempre soube que para fazer parte da família Li, teria que abrir mão de muitas coisas.

'Mas é um preço válido a se pagar quando se trata de realizar o meu maior sonho!' – foi como concluiu a meditação. Quando já havia levantado-se sentiu a mesma presença de duas semanas atrás, depois ficou tonta e caiu no chão desmaiada.

Na biblioteca, Shaoran e Wei discutiam alguns últimos detalhes técnicos do noivado, uma vez que as aulas seriam retomadas no dia seguinte ele não teria muito tempo para lidar com isso.

"Os familiares de Sakura e nossos amigos de Tomoeda deverão chegar em Hong Kong na sexta-feira à noite e retornar ao Japão no domingo. Todos eles já confirmaram a presença, então lembre-se que devem ser marcadas passagens de ida e volta para 13 pessoas, nos nomes contidos nesta lista, todas de primeira classe!" – Shaoran recomendava entregando uma folha de papel ao seu fiel amigo – "E também…".

Ele pára de falar ao sentir uma presença estranha e percebe que a energia de Sakura diminuiu consideravelmente. Levanta-se e saí correndo em direção ao salão de treinamento, sabendo que ela encontrava-se ali naquele horário. Wei foi atrás do jovem mestre assim que ele saiu da biblioteca.

Shaoran fica desesperado ao entrar na sala de treinamento e ver a jovem caída no chão.

"Sakura!" – grita e vai até ela.

"O que foi que aconteceu?" – Wei pergunta chegando à porta do salão de onde Shaoran saía carregando a noiva desmaiada em seus braços.

"Não sei!" – diz passando por ele com uma expressão preocupada e seguindo em direção as escadas – "Vou levá-la para o quarto, por favor, vá chamar minha mãe Wei!".

"Sim!".

Shaoran chegou ao quarto de Sakura e colocou-a delicadamente sobre a cama, sentou-se ao seu lado e ficou acariciando o rosto dela.

"O que foi que aconteceu meu anjo?" – sussurrava olhando para ela com carinho e medo – "O que houve? Que presença era aquela?".

"O que aconteceu filho?" – Yelan estava na porta do quarto observando Shaoran, que estava apreensivo, e o corpo desfalecido da flor de cerejeira, que era sempre tão cheio de vida. Ele virou-se para a mãe.

"Entre! A senhora sentiu aquela presença agora pouco?".

"Sim!" – se aproximou da cama e analisou Sakura um pouco preocupada, mas depois sorriu – "Não se preocupe! Ela despertará dentro de poucos minutos!".

Dito e feito. Em pouco mais de dez minutos Sakura começou a despertar.

"O que aconteceu?" – perguntou um pouco desnorteada ao perceber que estava em seu quarto.

"Você está bem minha flor?" – Shaoran se ajoelhou ao lado da cama e pegou a mão de Sakura – "O que aconteceu?".

"Eu estava terminando o treinamento, senti uma presença se destacar e não me lembro de mais nada ..." – Shaoran sentou-se na cama continuando a segurar a mão de Sakura.

"Eu senti a mesma presença e quando cheguei ao salão você estava desmaiada" – ela abaixa a cabeça e tenta forçar um pouco a memória, Shaoran simplesmente a abraça firmemente enquanto sussurra algumas palavras ao seu ouvido – "Você não sabe como eu tive medo de te perder, eu te amo tanto Sakura!".

Ele afasta-se e ela o fita com carinho.

"Eu também te amo Shaoran!" – o abraça – "Eu te amo, te amo muito!".

Eles ficam envolvidos naquele abraço durante alguns minutos.

"Vamos descer e jantar?" – Shaoran se levanta.

"Tudo bem, mas antes eu vou tomar um banho. Você não quer que eu vá jantar assim não é?" – ele riu e balançou a cabeça negativamente – "Acho que vão acabar jantando sem a gente, vou pedir para trazerem o jantar aqui no quarto, o que você acha?".

"Tudo bem!" – sorriu e viu Shaoran sair do quarto.

"Volto dentro de…" – olhou para ela segurando a porta e ergueu a sobrancelha – "dentro de uns trinta minutos?".

Ela concordou com cabeça e ele saiu do quarto, fechando a porta.

Sakura havia acabado de se arrumar quando Shaoran bateu na porta do quarto.

"Entre!".

"Com sua licença, senhorita!" – entrou no quarto carregando uma bandeja com a janta para os dois.

"Uhm, que cheiro bom! Eu estou faminta!" – arrumou um lugar na mesa que ficava próxima à janela para que ele colocasse a bandeja.

"Vou começar a pensar que não te alimentam direito nessa casa!" – disse rindo em tom zombeteiro enquanto depositava a bandeja sobre a mesa.

"Bobo!" –  abraçou-o e encostou a cabeça no seu peito ouvindo as batidas do coração dele. Shaoran retribuiu o abraço e aspirou o aroma floral que ela exalava.

"Vamos comer antes que esfrie!" – ela soltou-o e sentou-se a mesa.

"Sim, temos que ir dormir logo!" – fez o mesmo – "Amanhã teremos aulas!".

'Sem contar que os repórteres ficarão me perseguindo durante o dia todo para saber detalhes sobre o casamento!' – pensou Li um pouco melancólico – 'Mas, ao contrário do que aconteceu nas outras vezes que saíram notícias sobre o meu casamento no jornal, dessa vez é verdade e é com a única mulher com quem eu gostaria de me casar, a mulher que eu amo!'.

Serviram-se do jantar e ficaram conversando. Quando eram onze horas Shaoran despediu-se de Sakura e foi para o próprio quarto. 

O dia seguinte seria extremamente cansativo. E, apesar de fingir que esqueceu a misteriosa presença que sentira pela primeira vez mais cedo, o desmaio de Sakura ainda preocupava-o, mas sua mãe havia dito para ele acalmar-se. Então, por enquanto, ele faria isso.

Continua …

*******************

N/A – O que será que está acontecendo?… Por que ela desmaiou?… O que será que Yelan sabe, para manter-se tão calma?… Por que eu estou fazendo estas perguntas, se sou eu quem tem que responde-las?…

A quem enviou seus reviews, muito obrigada!… Obrigada também a Cherry que revisou este capítulo e a Miaka. E se você está acompanhando a fanfic, mas não posta seus reviews, valeu por estarem perdendo seu tempo com esta minha pequena diversão!!…

Até a próxima…

Yoruki.


	5. CAPÍTULO QUATRO

APUROS EM HONG KONG

– CAPÍTULO QUATRO –

O despertador estava tocando há quase cinco minutos como louco. O rapaz entrou no quarto sorrateiramente e o desligou.

'Mais um pouco e eu ficava maluco!' – olhou para a noiva adormecida na cama e balançou a cabeça – 'Ela não muda mesmo!'.

Sentou na cama e se pôs a balançá-la levemente.

"O que foi?" – ela ainda estava dormindo.

"Acorda, Sakura, nós temos aula hoje!" – ela abriu os olhos e piscou várias vezes até ver quem a estava chamando.

"Shaoran, o que você…" – olhou para o relógio ao lado da cama – "Aiaiai,… de novo não!".

Levantou correndo, pegou duas peças de roupa e foi para o banheiro, saindo logo em seguida. Usava uma calça 'cigarrete' jeans escura com uma blusa de manga três quartos, bege. Ela sentou na penteadeira e começou a escovar o cabelo.

"Que droga! Como é que eu não escutei o despertador tocar?" – Shaoran caiu quando ouviu o comentário. 

Sakura colocou uma tiara nos cabelos e foi até onde Shaoran estava observando-a se arrumar. Ele usava uma calça social preta com uma camisa pólo verde escura.

"Será que posso ter um 'bom dia' decente agora?" – perguntou com um sorriso maroto. Sakura sorriu e enlaçou-o pelo pescoço enquanto era abraçada pela cintura.

"Bom…" – beijaram-se até perderem o fôlego – "…dia!".

"Bom dia minha Flor!" – disse beijando-a novamente em seguida.

Tomaram café e saíram da mansão seguindo para a universidade.

"Qual seu primeiro horário?" – Meilin perguntou a Sakura que retirou de dentro da bolsa uma tabela com os horários, blocos e matérias do curso de Educação Física.

"História dos Esportes!" – guardou a tabela na bolsa em seguida.

Meilin não parou de falar um segundo sequer durante o caminho. Shaoran observava em silêncio a conversa animada entre as duas.

Foram deixados a duas quadras do prédio da universidade. Caminhavam conversando. Todos já estavam acostumados com aquela cena: Shaoran acompanhado de Meilin, que conversa animadamente com uma amiga.

Ele logo se separou da duas indo para o bloco onde teria a primeira aula, se despediu e continuou andando.

"Bom dia, Li!" – Mai Su Lang, um rapaz baixo, de pequenos olhos castanhos, cabelos negros curtos, feições suaves, queixo fino e longo, mantinha um sorriso no rosto quando cumprimentou Shaoran, assim que ele se sentou.

"Bom dia, Lang!" – respondeu, para espanto do amigo, com um discreto sorriso.

"Shaoran Li sorrindo?" – falou baixo, visto que Li não gostava de chamar atenção – "Acho que hoje vai chover!".

Li apenas balançou a cabeça e tirando um envelope do pasta entregou-o a Lang.

"Aqui estão as cópias dos assuntos debatidos no curso de aperfeiçoamento, que eu lhe prometi antes das férias!".

O rapaz pegou o envelope e começou a olhar as anotações.

"Puxa, Li, muito obrigado!" – guardou-os novamente – "Eu não teria como conseguir esse conteúdo e também não tenho como te pagar!".

"Não se preocupe com isso, afinal eu só precisei tirar uma cópia das minhas anotações!".

"Hei, Lang!" – Jiang encarou Mai Su com sorriso de deboche – "Deixe o Li em paz! Ele não tem tempo a perder com pessoas como você!".

"Eu acho que não tenho tempo é para perder com você Yu!" – Shaoran disse calmamente. Yu sorriu e se afastou sobre o olhar irado de Li – "Não ligue para isso, já lhe disse que não me importo com o fato de você ser bolsista!" – virou-se para o rapaz, que voltou a abrir o, sempre presente, sorriso.

"Hei, Li, eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?" – disse meio receoso.

"Claro! Pode falar!" – estranhou o tom de voz de Lang.

"É que saiu no jornal hoje que você vai…" – hesitou um momento.

"Que eu vou me casar!" – completou a sentença, devido à incerteza do rapaz em falar. Este só abriu os pequenos olhos diante do sorriso que Li abriu ao terminar a frase.

"É verdade então!".

"Sim, meu noivado será daqui a três semanas!" – conversavam baixo para que terceiros não escutassem.

"Eu gostaria de conhecer a garota que é capaz de fazê-lo sorrir dessa forma, meu amigo!" – mal terminou de falar e Shaoran já retirava um pequeno envelope da pasta, o colocou sobre a mesa.

"Se existe, nessa universidade, uma pessoa que eu faça questão que vá ao meu noivado, esse alguém é você, Lang!" – o rapaz pegou o convite e o guardou.

"Será uma honra!" – disse antes de se afastar, pois o professor acabara de entrar na sala.

Shaoran lembrou-se do início de sua amizade com Mai Su Lang. Ele é um rapaz de família pobre, que só está na universidade porque conseguiu uma bolsa. É pequeno e franzino, não tem conhecimento de artes marciais, mas é incrivelmente inteligente. O motivo inicial de ter começado a falar com Lang é que os outros rapazes da Administração o ignoravam e maltratavam por ser de família simples. Li não suportava a maneira como o tratavam, Sakura também foi criada em uma família simples, e ele não gostaria que a tratassem dessa forma. Shaoran se tornou um tipo de protetor de Lang desde que o viu levando uma surra de um dos companheiros de Yu.

'Creio que eu esteja em dívida com Yu!' – pensou, considerando que Mai Su é seu melhor amigo.

Passaram-se duas aulas e Sakura agora seguia para o Bloco A-2, para a aula de psicologia. Olhava atentamente para as portas tentando encontrar a sala certa e, sem querer, esbarrou em alguém.

"Por favor, perdoe-me!" – disse constrangida.

"Está tudo bem!" – o rapaz a olhou dos pés a cabeça. Ela sentiu-se desconfortável sobre as atenções do jovem de olhos castanhos esverdeados, tinha o cabelo castanho comprido e amarrado em um, muito bem feito, rabo-de-cavalo. Era alguns centímetros mais alto que ela e tinha um excelente físico.

"Shang Tong, muito prazer, princesa!" – estendeu a mão.

'Princesa?!' – pensou contrariada.

"Sakura Kinomoto!" – apertou a mão dele – "Desculpe-me, tenho que ir! Não quero me atrasar!" – prestou reverência e já se afastava quando sentiu segurarem seu braço esquerdo. Virou-se lentamente para encará-lo – "Sr. Tong solte meu braço, por favor!" – forçou um sorriso.

Ele sorriu.

"Ainda não terminei de falar com a Senhorita!".

Sakura o encarou séria – "Solte meu braço, Sr. Tong!"

Uma multidão se juntava para ver o que acontecia.

O rapaz apenas apertou-a mais.

Ela estava apoiada na perna direita, jogou o peso na outra perna e girou, acertando um chute nas costas do rapaz, depois desferiu dois golpes rápidos fazendo-o ir com tudo no chão. Ajeitou sua roupa e olhou para o braço que Shang segurava. Sentiu a presença de Shaoran e olhou para ele entre as pessoas que estavam assistindo, voltou-se para Tong que estava sentado no chão, meio sonso ainda.

"Tem sorte por não ter me machucado, Sr. Tong!" – saiu em seguida do meio da multidão, indo em direção a sala da próxima aula.

Entrou na sala e sentou em uma das carteiras duplas da sala. Abaixou a cabeça. Detestava ter que usar de força bruta.

'Mas algumas pessoas não entendem outra linguagem!' – respirou fundo.

"Essa carteira é minha!" – uma voz conhecida disse parando ao seu lado.

Levantou a cabeça ainda séria, mas não agüentou muito tempo e acabou por sorrir. Shaoran sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Você está bem?" – pegou o braço dela e o analisou rapidamente.

"Estou! Ele não me machucou!" – sorriu ele concordou com a cabeça – "Então estamos na mesma turma de psicologia!".

"Parece que sim!".

"Mas que coincidência!" – disse sarcasticamente, ele riu.

Todos estranharam o fato de Shaoran estar conversando com aquela garota, assim como estranharam o sorriso que se formava no rosto dele durante a conversa.

Pouco tempo depois, o diretor entrou na sala.

"Bom dia!" – disse e todos responderam – "Eu estou aqui hoje, porque o Sr. Chuan Chi Shuliu está de licença por problemas de saúde e vocês terão um professor substituto".

Um homem alto, de pele clara, cabelos loiros e olhos incrivelmente azuis, deveria ter cerca de 26 ou 27 anos entrou na sala. Tanto Sakura, quanto Shaoran o encararam seriamente.

"Esse é o Sr. Jean-Pierre C'esteau!" – o diretor disse e o professor fez reverência a sala – "Ele veio da França especialmente para substituir o Sr. Shuliu e também irá defender sua tese de Doutorado, não é mesmo Sr. C'esteau?".

"Exatamente!" – disse sorrindo.

O diretor deu uma olhada em alguns papéis que tem em mãos.

"Aproveitando que estou aqui, parece-me que temos uma aluna nova nesta turma!" – sorriu observando toda a sala – "Srta. Sakura Kinomoto levante-se e, por favor, apresente-se!".

Ela se colocou de pé.

"Eu sou Sakura Kinomoto, venho de Tomoeda no Japão e estou cursando Educação Física!" – sorriu levemente – "É um prazer estar com vocês!" – cumprimentou o diretor e o professor com a cabeça, voltando a se sentar em seguida.

O diretor se retirou e o professor começou a conversar com a turma.

"Para que eu possa conhecê-los melhor, iremos fazer uma pequena dinâmica!" – sorria observando a todos – "Quando eu chamar um nome da lista, quem for chamado se coloca de pé e vai responder a três perguntas de colegas escolhidos por mim! Está certo?".

Ele começou a chamar os alunos de acordo com a lista de presença. Quando chegou a vez de Shaoran o maior alvoroço.

"Pelo visto o Sr. Li é bem popular!" – sorriu – "Está bem, Sr. Canchi faça uma pergunta ao Sr. Li".

"É verdade que você está noivo?" – silêncio na sala, Shaoran simplesmente sorri.

"Sim!" – responde mantendo o sorriso no rosto.

"Certo, Srta. Wu pode fazer uma pergunta!".

"Qual o nome de sua noiva?".

"A identidade de minha noiva será revelada apenas no dia de NOSSO noivado!" – a seriedade voltou ao seu rosto.

"Srta. Kinomoto, não gostaria de fazer as honras da próxima pergunta?".

Ela fitou o professor seriamente.

"Me desculpe, mas não há nada que eu gostaria de perguntar ao Sr. Li!" – disse apenas.

O professor sorriu e Sakura não gostou daquele sorriso.

"Então pode fazer sua pergunta Srta. Suk!".

"Quais foram os motivos que determinaram a escolha dessa moça para sua noiva?" – ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

"Primeiramente, Srta. Suk, ela não foi escolhida pelo clã, apesar de não ter havido objeções da parte de nenhum ancião quando apresentei minha escolha!" – sorriu divertido – "Se bem, que depois de seis anos de namoro, se houvesse objeção eu me surpreenderia!" – abaixou levemente a cabeça, olhando disfarçadamente para Sakura – "Agora o motivo pelo qual eu a pedi em casamento é muito simples, nunca houve, nem haverá outra mulher com quem eu gostaria de passar o resto de minha vida!" – estava envergonhado, mas já não se importava. Ele gostou de se declarar dessa forma, mesmo que apenas sua noiva soubesse que era uma declaração.

Quando chegou a hora de Sakura responder as perguntas, com exceção do alvoroço que se formou quando confirmou ter sido ela a responsável por 'nocautear' Tong, nada mais aconteceu.

Após essa aula era hora do intervalo, Sakura saiu do Bloco A-2 e foi em direção ao bosque da universidade. Sentou-se no galho de uma árvore e ficou quieta, apenas sentindo o sol batendo em seu rosto com os olhos fechados. Sentiu que alguém subia na árvore, mas nem se deu ao trabalho de abrir os olhos. Ele a beijou ternamente e ela retribuía o beijo com paixão. Depois de se separarem, o encarou sorrindo.

"Estava com vontade de fazer isso desde que me sentei ao seu lado, um pouco mais cedo!" – acariciava o rosto da noiva que tinha os olhos brilhando.

"Não imagina como foi difícil me controlar e não me jogar em teus braços quando respondeu a última pergunta!" – encostou a cabeça no ombro dele.

"Não gostei daquele tal C'esteau!" – Sakura levantou a cabeça e o fitou com uma expressão séria.

"Eu também não!" – Shaoran se espantou – "A presença dele é muito estranha, tem uns padrões negativos muito altos!".

"Eu também percebi!" – suspirou – "Temos de ficar de olho nesse Professor!" – a abraçou e ela novamente encostou a cabeça no ombro do rapaz.

Ficaram em silêncio, apenas curtindo os poucos minutos que tinham para ficarem juntos ali.

"Hei, Shaoran, você sabe me dizer se…" – Mai Su piscou várias vezes ao ver Shaoran abraçando Sakura, ambos sentados no galho da árvore onde o amigo costumava passar sozinho os intervalos. Sakura se espantou ao ver o rapaz ali – "Desculpe, eu não imaginei que estaria acompanhado!".

"Tudo bem, Mai Su!" – sorriu e saltou no chão, como um gato, sendo imitado por Sakura em seguida – "Sakura, este é Mai Su Lang, está cursando administração também. Mai Su, esta é Sakura Kinomoto, minha noiva, está na faculdade de Educação Física!".

"Muito Prazer, Srta. Kinomoto!" – curvou-se respeitosamente diante da jovem.

"O prazer é todo meu, Sr. Lang!" – cumprimentou-o com a cabeça – "Fico feliz em finalmente conhecê-lo, Shaoran fala muito a seu respeito!".

"Eu fico honrado em saber disso!" – disse mal podendo conter a emoção que sentia. Sakura sorriu e ele piscou os pequenos olhos freneticamente.

"Está quase no fim do intervalo!" – Sakura se vira para Shaoran e sorri tristemente – "Acho melhor voltar para o campus, não é bom que nos vejam juntos. Não por enquanto!".

"Tem razão!" – a abraçou – "Nos encontramos aqui após as aulas, está bem?" – ela concorda e beijam-se suavemente, antes de sair.

"Compreendo agora o que você dizia ao falar que se apaixonou por um sorriso e um par de esmeraldas, meu amigo!" – Mai Su sorriu e viu Shaoran concordar, observando o vulto de Sakura se afastar.

Shaoran e Sakura saíram da faculdade e foram direto para casa tentando ter um dia comum.

"Sakura!" – Meilin gritou assim que a viu entrando na casa – "Me diz uma coisa, foi você quem bateu em Shang Tong, antes da terceira aula hoje?".

"Como você ficou sabendo disso?" – perguntou arregalando os olhos.

"À uma hora dessas toda a universidade deve estar sabendo, amor!" – Shaoran vinha logo atrás dela – "Tong era um dos integrantes do time de luta da universidade!".

"Sim, todos estavam falando que uma aluna nova da Educação Física o nocauteou com apenas um golpe!" – Meilin dizia empolgada.

"Foram três golpes, e eu não o nocauteei!" – respirou fundo – "Apenas o derrubei quando ele se recusou a soltar meu braço!".

"E ele teve sorte de eu não ter chego antes!" – Shaoran passou por elas e foi em direção à escada.

"O que ele quis dizer com isso?" – Meilin tinha um ponto de interrogação na cabeça.

"Que teria reagido se Tong não estivesse no chão quando ele se aproximou da confusão!" – também seguiu em direção a escadaria.

Shaoran foi procurado durante a tarde toda por causa da notícia do noivado.

No final da tarde, Sakura treinou como vinha fazendo nas últimas semanas e Shaoran assistiu o treino, apreensivo pelo que ocorrera no dia anterior. 

Jantaram e foram para o jardim. Andaram em silêncio até chegar próximo a fonte que há no centro do quintal. Sakura se sentou e olhou para o céu, observando as estrelas e a lua.

"Daqui a três semanas será noite de lua cheia!" – disse pensativa. Shaoran a observou com curiosidade.

"Por que você está dizendo isso?" – parou em frente a ela.

"Eu tive um mau pressentimento agora!" – se levantou e o abraçou, encostando a cabeça em seu peito enquanto sentia seus cabelos sendo afagados – "Eu sinto que alguma coisa vai acontecer e não estou gostando dessa sensação!".

Sentiu seu rosto sendo erguido e viu o jovem chinês lhe sorrindo carinhosamente. Ele passou a acariciar sua face, ela simplesmente fechou os olhos e esperou que, mais uma vez, tomasse seus lábios entre os dele. Assim o fez.

Era incrível como o mundo parecia ser perfeito quando ele a beijava. Ela sentia que tudo iria acabar bem, não importando a situação.

"Eu te amo Shaoran!" – sussurrou ao seu ouvido.

"Eu também meu anjo!" –a abraçou mais forte, trazendo-a mais perto de si.

Ela simplesmente se aconchegou melhor nos braços do noivo. 

Ficaram ali até decidirem entrar e se preparar para dormir, lembrando que o dia seguinte seria bastante cansativo.

                                                           Continua…

**_*****************************************_**

N/A – O capítulo 4 de apuros em Hong Kong está no ar!…

Legal esse tal Mai Su… acho que vou apresentar alguém especial para ele… hehe…

Me aguardem…

Eu espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e que postem seus reviews ou mandem um e-mail com sugestões para que eu possa tornar o fic mais atrativo (yoruki_mizunotsuki@yahoo.com.br), sintam-se a vontade…

Agradecimentos: Felipe, Cherry, Miaka. 

Até a próxima semana,

                                   Yoruki.


	6. CAPÍTULO CINCO

APUROS EM HONG KONG

– CAPÍTULO CINCO –

A semana foi bem corrida, passavam parte do dia estudando, Sakura passava as tardes tomando conta de pequenos detalhes do noivado enquanto Shaoran era perseguido e pressionado pela imprensa para que revelasse a identidade de sua noiva. O único tempo que tinham para namorar um pouco era antes de dormir.

Sakura aproveitou que era sábado e permaneceu na cama mais alguns minutos. Shaoran, no entanto, já estava de pé. Tinha alguns negócios relacionados à empresa para resolver com sua mãe antes do almoço, e no início da tarde atenderia o grupo de luta da universidade, que vem perseguindo-o desde que um de seus membros apanhou em público de uma 'simples garota'. E assim que terminasse a reunião com a equipe de luta, iria com Sakura para uma casa de campo em Shangrao, onde passariam o final de semana, sem se preocupar com a imprensa, com manter sigilo da identidade da jovem ou qualquer tipo de inconveniência. 

Sakura sabe que, assim que sua identidade for revelada, não terá mais liberdade para sair sozinha, terá que andar acompanhada pelos seguranças do clã e, por isso, concordou com Shaoran em manter sua identidade incógnita até o noivado.

Shaoran estava descendo a escadaria para se encontrar com sua mãe na sala de recepção, onde encontrariam alguns sócios das Empresas Li, quando ouviu Sakura lhe chamar. Ele se voltou para trás e a viu usando um conjunto tradicional chinês, composto por uma calça vermelha com detalhes em amarelo, assim como a blusa, de gola alta sem mangas. No ombro esquerdo estavam desenhadas três 'sakuras' em amarelo, os botões da blusa tinham o formato de pétalas das flores que deram nome a jovem.

"Onde estava minha flor que não te vi a manhã toda?" – perguntou enquanto ela se aproximava.

"Na biblioteca estudando Estatísticas" – sorriu constrangida – "Matemática nunca foi meu ponto forte!".

Ele a enlaçou a cintura e a beijou ternamente. Depois seguiram de braços dados até a porta da sala onde Yelan o aguardava, junto com os sócios da empresa.

"Tenho que cuidar de alguns negócios agora amor!" – levantou o rosto da noiva e a beijou – "Nos vemos no almoço!".

"Tudo bem, eu vou até a casa de Meilin, ela disse que queria falar comigo antes de irmos para Shangrao!" – sorriu e seguiu em direção à porta do jardim, que servia também para separar as diversas casas do clã. Assim que ela saiu da casa, Shaoran bateu duas vezes na porta e a abriu.

"Desculpe-me o atraso!" – entrou na sala e todos os homens lá presentes se colocaram de pé e o cumprimentaram. Ele foi até sua mãe a beijou no rosto e depois sentou ao seu lado.

"Antes de iniciarmos a reunião propriamente dita, gostaríamos de parabenizá-lo pelo seu noivado, Sr. Li!" – disse Hiang Bjang o mais importante de todos os sócios presentes na sala.

"Agradeço por seus votos senhores!" – disse educadamente, já sabendo o que viria a seguir.

"Estamos muito curiosos por conhecer, sua futura esposa, Jovem Li!" – Bjang, se pronunciava mais uma vez.

"Todos estão!" – respondeu em tom de brincadeira – "Mas ela será apresentada apenas em nosso noivado, dentro de duas semanas, creio que todos receberam seus convites, então conto com a presença de vocês!" – sorriu gentilmente – 'Se bem não faria menor diferença se vocês não comparecessem!' – pensou por final.

"Vamos tratar dos negócios!" – Yelan deu início à reunião.

No jardim da mansão… 

"Acalme-se Meilin!" – Sakura tentava controlar a amiga que estava eufórica falando, alguma coisa sobre alguém que ela conheceu, mas não estava entendendo nada – "Você está falando muito rápido, eu não consegui entender metade do que você disse!".

"Está bem,…" – respirou fundo e abriu um lindo sorriso, seus olhos brilhavam – "Eu estava andando pelo campus ontem e vi um rapaz sendo importunado por alguns caras da Administração!" – fez um pausa – "De início eu pensei que fosse um calouro, mas não era, ele está no mesmo período que o Shaoran, até faz algumas matérias com ele!" – se sentou na grama do jardim – "Eu defendi ele e passamos algum tempo conversando, ele é tão simpático e educado, Sakura!" – suspirou e levou a mão ao coração – "Eu nunca fui tratada com tanta cortesia antes!".

Sakura olhou para a amiga chinesa e balançou a cabeça.

"E qual o nome desse rapaz?" – sentou-se ao lado da 'futura prima'.

"Lang!" – Meilin pronunciou bem devagar o nome dele – "Mai Su Lang!".

A jovem arregalou os olhos verdes e sorriu.

"Eu acho que você está apaixonada, minha amiga!" – de repente o sorriso de Meilin 'murchou' – "O que foi Meilin?".

"Só tem um problema…" – olhou para a amiga com tristeza nos olhos – "…ninguém pode saber de nada, Sakura!".

"Por que?".

"Ele é família simples, os anciões do clã não iriam aceitar que eu tivesse qualquer tipo de relacionamento com ele!" – abaixou a cabeça – "Nem mesmo amizade!".

"Mas não tem como contornar essa situação?" – sabia que sim, ela conhecia muito bem os costumes dos clãs chineses, passara anos estudando sobre isso.

"Tem! Se o líder do clã aceitá-lo!".

"Então?" – Sakura sorriu, mas a expressão de Meilin não se modificou.

"Shaoran também não o aceitaria!" – suspirou.

"Como você pode ter tanta certeza?" – inquiriu.

"Ele é bolsista na universidade,…" – sorriu melancólica – "não seria considerado digno, nem mesmo aos olhos de Shaoran!".

"Mas Meilin…" – foi interrompida.

"Me prometa Sakura! Me prometa que não vai falar disso nem com Shaoran, nem com ninguém!" – suplicava. A japonesa respirou pesadamente e vendo que não poderia convencer a amiga, levantou os ombros.

"Eu prometo!".

"Muito obrigada!" – abraçou-a – "Vamos que o almoço deverá ser servido dentro de pouco tempo!" – se levantou e puxou a feiticeira pelas mãos.

Enquanto era arrastada, Sakura sorriu ao lembrar de algo que Shaoran lhe disse quando faziam a lista de convidados.

*… do pessoal da faculdade, por mim, somente uma pessoa seria convidada, mas é necessário que sejam enviados convites aos filhos dos sócios da empresa e dos membros de famílias tradicionais!…*.

'Creio que terá uma surpresa em breve Meilin!' – pensou enquanto entrava na mansão, seguindo a amiga que soltara sua mão.

Logo após o almoço Shaoran seguiu para a biblioteca onde a equipe de luta já o aguardava.

"Boa tarde!" – entrou no cômodo e foi até uma poltrona que havia ali, sem se importar com os ataques dos rapazes reclamando de sua demora – "Sentem-se!" – disse em tom autoritário. Os quatro rapazes obedeceram – "Poderiam ser breves?" – perguntou ao capitão do time.

"Claro! Precisamos que você entre para a equipe Li!" – disse simplesmente.

"E por que?" – cruzou os braços sobre o peito e o encarou seriamente.

"Porque esse idiota aqui…" – apontou para Tong – "apanhou para uma garota e nossa credibilidade caiu muito, não só na universidade como fora dela também!".

Ele levantou a sobrancelha ao ver o estrago que sua Sakura tinha causado no orgulho de Tong, que simplesmente se encolheu ao ser apontado por Wang Kim Lei.

"Não posso ajudá-los!" – se levantou e foi até a janela.

"E você vai deixar que aquela japonesa…" – Lei não terminou de falar, Li já o estava segurando pela gola da camisa.

"Olha bem o que você vai falar sobre ela!" – o soltou e este quase desabou no chão – "Se Tong não tivesse mexido com ela, nada disso teria acontecido!" – olhou para Shang Tong que estava, literalmente, encolhido no sofá – 'E ele teve sorte não ter sido eu a bater nele!' – pensou indo novamente para a janela. Alguns minutos de silêncio na biblioteca, Lei observava a figura estática na janela com certa curiosidade, que só aumentou quando este sorriu.

"De qualquer maneira eu já disse minha decisão!" – se voltou para os rapazes que não escondiam a decepção. Ouve-se três batidas na porta – "Entre!".

Wei entrou na biblioteca.

"Sua noiva o aguarda jovem Shaoran!".

Ele sorriu e agradeceu. O senhor se retirou.

"Como vêem tenho assuntos a resolver agora!" – pediu aos jovens que o acompanhassem. Ele os acompanhou até a porta e se despediu seguindo para o próprio quarto, onde algumas malas esperavam ao lado da cama. Pediu a alguns criados que as levassem para o carro e foi até o quarto de Sakura onde bateu levemente na porta.

"Entra!".

Ele abriu a porta e viu Meilin tirando algumas roupas da mala de Sakura que ainda estava aberta.

"Você não vai levar isso aqui!" – dizia segurando duas calças jeans e algumas camisetas.

"Me devolve isso, Meilin!" – saiu correndo atrás da amiga que corria com suas roupas pelo quarto – "É uma casa de campo, eu não vou levar apenas roupas chiques para ter que ficar dentro de casa!".

"Deixe-a levar o que quiser Meilin!" – Shaoran parou atrás da prima que abaixou a cabeça e devolveu as roupas para a amiga.

"Obrigada!" – sorriu para o noivo.

"Eu não te entendo sabia Sakura!" – a chinesa se dirigia para a porta do quarto.

Sakura fechou a mala e olhou em seguida para o belo jovem que estava sentado sobre sua cama.

"Está pronta?" – ela balançou a cabeça confirmando – "Vou pedir que levem sua bagagem para o carro!" – levantou e agarrou-a pela cintura dando-lhe um breve beijo nos lábios. Saíram do quarto de braços dados.

_Shangrao, duas horas depois…_

Sakura estava maravilhada com a casa, percorria os cômodos com grande animação. A casa não era grande como a mansão de Hong Kong, mas a arquitetura tradicional fazia da construção uma obra de arte.

"Papai certamente iria adorar conhecer essa casa!" – saiu da sala de jantar e parou diante de Shaoran – "Ele sempre diz que as construções antigas têm muitas histórias para contar e nada melhor para um historiador, mesmo que de férias, que entender essas histórias para poder contá-las!".

"Podemos convidá-lo para vir aqui qualquer dia!" – sorriu com o entusiasmo que a noiva passava.

"Claro!" – se aproximou e o abraçou – "Mas em outra ocasião,…" – aproximaram mais seus rostos – "porque agora estamos aqui para fugir um pouco da agitação que se formou em Hong Kong por causa do noivado do futuro líder do clã Li com…" – ele a interrompeu com um beijo.

"Com a mais bela Flor de Cerejeira do mundo!" – ele completou depois de se separar – "Venha, vou mostrar teu quarto!".

Ela o acompanhou até um dos quartos principais. As malas dela já estavam sobre a cama.

"É lindo!" – foi até a janela e a abriu deixando os raios do sol de fim de tarde entrarem no cômodo. Depois foi até o jovem chinês e se jogou nos braços dele – "Sabe o que é melhor nisso tudo?".

"Não, o que?" – apertou-a forte contra o peito.

"Eu não preciso calcular todas as minhas ações aqui" – sorriu enquanto encarava os lindos olhos chocolate do chinês – "Eu posso ser eu mesma sem me preocupar tanto!".

Eles se beijaram apaixonadamente durante alguns minutos, emendando um beijo no outro. Depois foram para a janela apreciar o pôr-do-sol. 

Shaoran foi para o seu quarto se instalar melhor e desfazer as malas, Sakura fez o mesmo e se encontraram no andar de baixo após pouco mais de quinze minutos para jantar.

Os criados que trabalhavam na casa ficaram encantados com Sakura, ela conversava normalmente com eles, sem esnobá-los por serem subordinados. E todos se alegraram muito ao ver o jovem mestre feliz, como nunca haviam visto antes. 

Após o jantar, Shaoran levou Sakura para um passeio em parte da propriedade. Foram até o estábulo, onde ela se encantou com os cavalos que eram muito bonitos e bem tratados. Depois seguiram para o quintal com as flores bem dispostas e arranjadas. Seguiram até o riacho que ficava ao lado do jardim. Um córrego de água cristalina que era iluminado apenas pela luz das estrelas e do último vestígio da lua minguante que aparecia no céu. Sentaram próximo ao riacho, Shaoran com as costas apoiadas no tronco de uma árvore e Sakura apoiada no peito dele, ficaram observando as estrelas e sentindo o aroma que exalava das damas da noite parecendo querer saudá-los com seu perfume.

Ficaram conversando. Já haviam avisado ao criados que podiam se retirar, não tinham pressa de voltar para a casa.

"Eu adorei esse lugar!" – sorriu. Ele lhe beijou a testa – "Podemos voltar aqui mais vezes?".

"Claro que sim, Meu Anjo!" – ficaram frente a frente e se beijaram mais uma vez – "Acho melhor voltarmos! Deve ser quase meia-noite!".

Levantaram e caminharam lentamente de volta para a mansão. Shaoran acompanhou-a até seu quarto.

Parou do lado de fora do quarto, se inclinou para beijá-la e lhe desejar uma boa noite. Quando deu por si estava dentro do quarto beijando-a intensamente, então parou.

"O que foi?" – perguntou quando ele se afastou, indo em direção à janela.

"Desculpe-me!" – se virou para fitá-la, os olhos cheios de amor e culpa pelo que poderia ter acontecido. Ela se aproximou e o abraçou – "Perdi o controle agora pouco Sakura, desculpe-me, eu…".

Ela encostou a ponta dos dedos em seus lábios.

"Shhh… está tudo bem!" – sorriu gentilmente e encostou a cabeça no peito do rapaz que a segurava firmemente – "Eu também perdi o controle meu amor, eu também perdi…" – levantou a cabeça fazendo com que seus olhos se encontrassem – "Eu te amo!".

"Eu também te amo Sakura!" – não conseguia resistir àquelas duas piscinas esmeralda. Voltou a beijá-la, quando estavam sem ar se separaram e ele se afastou um pouco dela – "Acho melhor eu ir para o meu quarto, minha Flor!".

Antes que pudesse se afastar sentiu uma mão delicada segurando suavemente a sua, olhou para a mulher que era sua noiva e a viu balançando lentamente a cabeça discordando do que havia dito. Arregalou os olhos, seu coração estava disparado.

"Tem certeza Sakura?".

Ela se aproximou devagar passando os braços por seu pescoço, encostou seu rosto no dele e sussurrou junto ao seu ouvido – "Eu confio em você Shaoran!".

Ele a beijou e, erguendo-a em seu colo, a levou até a cama, onde teriam uma noite inesquecível…

Enquanto despertava, Shaoran sentiu um temor enorme de tudo não ter passado de um sonho. Abriu lentamente os olhos e sorriu ao ver o corpo esbelto de Sakura repousando suavemente em seus braços. Beijou-lhe a fronte, fazendo-a despertar.

"Bom dia!" – disse com o mais belo sorriso que já vira, antes de lhe beijar.

"Bom dia, Sakura!" – sorriu. Ela o abraçou, deitando a cabeça sobre o peito nu do rapaz.

"Sabe, acho que só por essa noite, já valeu a pena termos vindo para cá!" – suspirou.

"Que bom! Fiquei com medo de acabar se arrependendo!" – disse, fazendo-a erguer a cabeça e fitá-lo com um sorriso.

"Me arrepender de que?" – beijou-lhe brevemente os lábios – "De me tornar tua mulher?".

'Minha mulher…' – pensou abrindo um imenso sorriso.

Permaneceram deitados por mais algum tempo, curtindo o momento e a sensação de estarem nos braços um do outro. Sakura usou o Através para que Shaoran chegasse ao seu quarto, que era ao lado do dela, sem precisar sair no corredor. Tomaram um banho e desceram juntos para tomar o desjejum.

Todos estavam estranhando o fato do Jovem Mestre estar demorando a descer. Ele sempre acordava cedo e fazia seu treinamento com a espada. Mas entenderam bem o que estava acontecendo ao vê-lo descer com a futura matriarca do clã.

O casal divertiu-se durante o dia inteiro, passearam a cavalo, nadaram no riacho, fizeram um piquenique no almoço, no início da tarde foram visitar uma caverna, que ficava mais afastada, no meio do bosque e voltaram a tempo para arrumarem suas coisas. Depois de estarem prontos e com as malas arrumadas, ficaram namorando um pouco.

Sakura dormiu durante quase toda a viagem de volta apoiada no peito de Shaoran, que não se cansava de admirá-la.

'Prometo fazer tudo para que você seja feliz, Sakura!' – pensou com um tímido sorriso – 'Minha Sakura!'.

                                               _Continua…_

*****************************

N/A- Oi gente!… Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, escrevi com muito carinho!…

Eu decidi mudar um pouco o estilo 'santinha' com que escrevia. Mas nada muito pesado.

Só queria agradecer a quem enviou reviews,... A quem tem lido,… a quem ainda vai comentá-los… Por favor, COMENTEM!…

Citando 'nomes' Cherry, Merry, Diu-chan, Miaka e Felipe... Valeu pelo apoio que vocês tem me dado!... 

Beijos e até a próxima com a continuação de Apuros em Hong Kong.

                        Yoruki.


	7. CAPÍTULO SEIS

APUROS EM HONG KONG

– CAPÍTULO SEIS –

&*&

Uma lua cheia imponente nos céus de uma noite sem estrelas. Um grito estridente se faz ouvir.

Em cenas desconexas as cartas e guardiões vão aparecendo, pouco a pouco, caídos no chão enquanto uma sombra se apossa da lua em um eclipse lunar. Gritos, mais gritos. Estridentes, de horror, de medo e de dor.

Gargalhadas se misturam aos berros, que aos poucos vão morrendo, até que apenas os risos malévolos se tornam o único e terrível som a permanecer no ambiente escuro e sombrio do ápice do eclipse.

&*&

Ao abrir os olhos, se vê em seu quarto na mansão que logo mais poderá chamar de 'sua casa'. Respira fundo e senta na cama relembrando os detalhes do confuso sonho que teve ainda pouco.

'Preciso falar com Yelan a respeito disso!' – pensa deitando–se novamente ainda muito cansada. Começa a fechar os olhos pesados de sono, mas um som irritante soa pelo quarto fazendo–a quase cair da cama – 'Droga de despertador!' – se coloca de pé, desligando o aparelho. Abre o closet e olha rapidamente as peças de roupa contidas ali. Pega uma saia comprida, em estilo chinês, verde escura com detalhes brancos, uma única e solitária estrela estampada na barra, contém rachas nos dois lados a partir de um palmo acima dos joelhos e uma blusa que faz conjunto com a saia, era branca e tinha os detalhes em verde escuro com três pequenas estrelas sobre o ombro esquerdo, sem mangas e com gola alta. Se troca seguindo para a penteadeira arrumar os cabelos. Desfaz a trança que usa, às vezes, para dormir e começa a penteá–los pacientemente. Decide usá–lo preso em um coque. Depois de pronta sai do quarto e encontra Shaoran encostado à parede oposta à porta. Sorri.

"Bom dia!" – se aproxima agarrando–a pela cintura – "Como dormiu?".

"Muito mal…" – disse fazendo manha – "…senti sua falta ao meu lado!".

"Eu também!" – a beijou intensamente – "Vamos descer!".

Ela concorda com a cabeça e o acompanha.

Todos estavam em silêncio fazendo alguns exercícios e o professor C'esteau caminhava pela sala. Ele parou ao lado de Sakura e se inclinou como quem quisesse ver o que ela estava escrevendo.

"Senhorita Kinomoto…" – sussurra bem próximo ao ouvido da garota fazendo–a levar um susto – "Desculpe,… mas será que poderia permanecer na sala alguns minutos após a aula para conversarmos?" – ela apenas concorda com a cabeça após alguns segundo de reflexão, voltando a fazer sua atividade. Assim que o professor se afastou olhou para Shaoran que estava ao seu lado combinando algo com o olhar. Este apenas concordou.

Sakura permaneceu na sala após a aula, mas Shaoran também estava ali, observando tudo de uma das portas.

"O que gostaria Sr. C'esteau?" – pergunta tentando diminuir a desconfiança de sua voz.

Ele sorri e retira algo do bolso do paletó.

"Apenas queria entregar–te isto!" – colocou uma caderneta antiga, com o desenho de uma ampulheta sobre uma chama, dentro de um aro formado por duas serpentes unidas de maneira a suas caudas ficarem unidas e suas cabeças impedidas de se tocarem pelo símbolo do infinito.

"O que é isso?" – pegou a caderneta com certo interesse.

"Você saberá quando chegar o momento!" – se virou para sair.

"Espere!…" – chamou ao vê–lo se afastar. Ele pára sem se virar – "Quem é você?".

"Tudo será revelado em seu devido tempo!" – olha para ela – "Tenha paciência Mestra das Cartas!" – e sai da sala.

"Quem é você?" – Shaoran repetiu a pergunta, segurando o homem pelo colarinho e o empurrando contra a parede do corredor.

"Shaoran pára! Não use violência sem ser necessário… Vamos ter problemas se o ferir na área da faculdade!" – os olhos dela brilhavam, ela estava irritada – "Sabe bem que nunca aprovei esse seu gênio impulsivo!".

"Deu sorte… Da próxima não vou ter piedade…" – Shaoran o soltou devagar e se afastou dele.

"Da próxima vez isso não será necessário, caro descendente de Clow…" – ele arrumou a gola da camisa se afastando dos dois.

"O que ele quis dizer com isso?" – questionou Shaoran.

"Não sei… Mas talvez, da próxima vez que conversarmos, tudo será esclarecido, ou assim espero…" – disse Sakura. – "Não há nada que possamos fazer a não ser falar com sua mãe sobre esse caderno…".

"Tem razão… vamos comer alguma coisa, não adianta se preocupar com coisas que requerem tempo…" – ele pegou a caderneta das mãos dela – "Deixa que eu cuido disso, nos encontramos no bosque!" – sussurrou se afastando. Ela saiu do Bloco A–2 assim que Shaoran desapareceu, seguindo para o bosque.

No outro lado do campus… 

Meilin caminhava acompanhada de Mai Su pelo pátio da Universidade. Eles conversavam alegremente e formavam um casal um tanto quanto estranho. Mai Su devia ser um ou dois centímetros mais alto que Meilin apenas e era franzino, mas apesar disso era simpático, inteligente, gentil, elegante, embora simples e, por que não? Atraente também!

O que mais impressionava Meilin, no entanto, era o fato dele admitir suas origens e não ter vergonha de dizer que é bolsista.

'Por que teria vergonha?… É muito difícil se conseguir uma bolsa,… ainda mais para Administração!' – pensava cada vez mais encantada. Estava adorando passar aquele tempo com ele.

E no ginásio… 

Wang Kim Lei conversava aos sussurros com alguém no canto do ginásio.

"Então estamos combinados?" – estendeu a mão para essa pessoa misteriosa.

"Sim!" – apertou sua mão – "Integrarei a equipe de luta até conseguir humilhar completamente Shaoran Li!" – sorriu maquiavelicamente e se retirou deixando Lei com uma expressão de vitória no rosto.

No bosque… 

Sakura sorria entre cada beijo.

"Você vai acabar me acostumando mal desse jeito!" – disse ofegante com um sorriso maroto. Estava com as costas no tronco de uma árvore e Shaoran a mantinha bem presa em seus braços fortes, fazendo–a se sentir segura e, principalmente, desejada.

"Não sei do que você está falando!" – riu se fazendo de desentendido. Ela se aconchegou no peito dele sentindo o bálsamo que exalava.

'Como eu amo esse homem!' – pensou ainda envolvida no abraço dele.

"Sabe Sakura…" – ele disse abraçando–a veemente – "…estou preocupado com Lang!".

"Por que?" – levantou a cabeça encontrando os olhos cor de âmbar do rapaz.

"Ele estava estranho hoje!" – se afastaram um pouco – "Estava distraído, calado e acho que você percebeu que não veio passar o intervalo conosco…" – riu divertido vendo uma expressão indignada se formar na fisionomia da noiva.

"Nem vou comentar com você o que achei dessa sua brincadeirinha!" – ficou séria e, como que se lembrando de algo, voltou a sorrir murmurando – "Distraído… hum…" – olhou para ele – "Será que o Lang não está… apaixonado?".

Ele foi abrindo aos poucos um sorriso – "Apaixonado… é acho que sim!" – puxou a Flor de Cerejeira para seus braços, aproximando seus lábios do dela – "Afinal,… ficamos parecendo bobos quando nos apaixonamos não é?" – a beijou afetuosamente. O intervalo acabou e eles voltaram para o campus, cada um seguindo para o bloco de sua respectiva aula.

Assim que chegaram em casa depararam–se com Meilin, que foi logo até Sakura e a puxou pela mão tentando arrastá–la para o jardim.

"Hei… Meilin… onde pensa que vai com minha noiva?" – a segurou pela outra mão rindo.

"Deixa de ser chato!" – olhou com ira para o primo – "Eu tenho que falar com a Sakura!".

"Calma Meilin!" – se solta da amiga abraça o noivo sussurrando – "Não esqueça de dizer para sua mãe que temos que falar com ela!" – beijaram–se rapidamente – "Eu te amo!".

"Eu também te amo!" – diz em seu ouvido, fazendo–a se arrepiar, ela morde o lábio inferior e depois se separam. Shaoran fica olhando a noiva se afastar acompanhando a prima absorto – 'Meilin está tão esquisita…' – vê a garota dando pulinhos de alegria enquanto junta as duas mãos e Sakura apenas balança a cabeça demonstrando uma felicidade desmedida enquanto a escuta falar. Abre um tímido sorriso – '…quem será o rapaz que a deixou assim?'.

Segue para seu quarto contente com a felicidade da prima.

Sakura estava em seu quarto lendo um livro quando ouve alguém bater na porta.

"Já vai!" – levanta e marca o parágrafo onde estava, colocando o livro sobre a prateleira ao lado da penteadeira. Depois vai até a porta e a abre. Sorri – "Sra. Yelan…" – abre caminho para que a mulher entre. O que ela de fato faz, Sakura fecha a porta logo em seguida – "Que bom que atendeu meu pedido!".

A anciã sorri seguindo a garota até um sofá que se localizava próximo à janela.

Shaoran e Sakura haviam conversado com a Sra. Li logo após o jantar na biblioteca sobre a caderneta. Ela disse nunca ter visto o emblema da capa antes. Conversaram sobre a figura misteriosa que é o professor de psicologia, mas não conseguiram chegar a conclusão nenhuma. Li disse que iria ler as anotações da caderneta e Yelan teve que resolver alguns problemas da casa, por isso Sakura pediu que ela passasse em seu quarto para conversarem.

"Seus sonhos a perturbam novamente não é minha querida!" – a jovem de olhos esmeralda balança a cabeça. Sabia que a mãe de Shaoran teria conhecimento de seu problema – "Conte–me com detalhes seu sonho para que eu possa ajudá–la, pois dessa vez minha previsões não foram claras!".

Depois de contar o sonho ficam alguns minutos em silêncio, enquanto Yelan refletia. Ela encara a jovem com o semblante preocupado.

"Obviamente vai acontecer algo na próxima lua cheia, durante o eclipse lunar!" – levanta e se põe a caminhar pelo quarto – "Tenho que fazer uma pesquisa para ver quais os planetas que estarão alinhados neste eclipse Flor de Cerejeira, para poder medir a gravidade do problema!" – suspira. Sakura se mostra aflita e abaixa a cabeça. A mulher sorri gentilmente observando–a e se ajoelha diante da 'menina' que está sentada no sofá – "Não deve se preocupar meu bem!… Tudo vai dar certo, contanto que não perca a esperança!".

"Creio que a Senhora tem razão!" – sorri melancólica – "Obrigada!".

"Não me agradeça…" – dá um beijo na bochecha da garota que fica levemente enrubescida – "…minha filha!" – levanta e vai até a porta – "É melhor contar ao Shaoran sobre seu sonho querida!… Pode ser que ele descubra alguma coisa lendo aquela caderneta!" – e sai.

'Acho melhor eu ir falar com ele!' – suspira e levanta indo até a porta. Assim que a abre vê Shaoran que estava quase batendo na porta.

"Sakura?" – a olha espantado, pois estava escondendo sua presença – "Como sabia…".

"Não sabia!…" – o interrompe permitindo que ele entre – "Estava indo falar com você!" – fecha a porta e fica encarando–o.

"Bem,… e o que você queria falar comigo?" – pergunta arrancando–a do torpor que a engolfa sempre que encontra os profundos olhos chocolate do namorado.

"Eu tive um sonho nada agradável essa noite!" – se aproxima dele e pega sua mão – "Tenho quase certeza que se trata de uma premonição!" – ele arregala os olhos e a puxa até a cama sentando ao lado dela.

"De que se trata?" – ela conta sobre o sonho e sobre a conversa que teve com Yelan. Ele fica receoso de que algo possa acontecer com sua Flor. A abraça.

"Shaoran… O que foi?" – pergunta sem entender muito bem a ação dele. Ouvia o coração acelerado e sentia que ele estava apreensivo.

"Sakura… Eu não quero te perder!… Não sabe como eu fiquei quando te vi desmaiada naquele dia e agora tenho medo de que aconteça algo mais sério!".

"Shaoran…" – ela sorri, se sentia lisonjeada pela preocupação dele – "Não se preocupe comigo, posso me cuidar… E estarei bem enquanto souber que você está bem…" – ela se afastou do peito dele e olhou fundo nos olhos dele – "Não é o único paranóico aqui, também estou com medo, mas sabe que faria de tudo para evitar o pior e, no final, tudo vai dar certo!".

Shaoran sorri, eram essas as palavras que ele precisava ouvir naquele momento, e vindas dos lábios mais doces e com a voz mais suave do mundo. Não resistiu à tentação de tomar aqueles lábios nos seus e aproveitar o momento como se fosse o último.

Sakura correspondia ao beijo, queria curtir cada momento que tinham em paz, que já eram poucos. 

'E agora está prestes a diminuir ainda mais!' – pensou, mas logo afastou esse pensamento e se concentrou nas sensações maravilhosas que aquele beijo trazia. Logo se afastaram e, por mais que quisesse ficar, Shaoran disse que era melhor ele ir para seu quarto.

"Mas já? Queria tanto que ficasse essa noite… Já não ando conseguindo dormir e com esse sonho estranho você é o único que consegue me fazer relaxar o suficiente para dormir tranqüila…".

"Sakura… Por mais que eu queira ficar,…acho melhor eu ir…". – passa os dedos, acariciando as belas feições do rosto da garota. – "Boa noite!" – lhe dá um leve selinho e se retira do quarto.

Continua… 

**_***************************_**

N/A - Oizinho... O Capítulo seis está aqui explicando algumas coisas... ou confundindo-as??... não sei dizer... por isso que eu gostaria que vocês enviassem reviews... Vou ficar esperando e agradeço a quem já enviou e a quem vai enviá-los e você que lê e não comenta... OBRIGADA também.

Miaka… sabe que sem você este capítulo não estaria aqui… então… Muito Obrigada por tudo amiga… te devo mais essa.  
  
Até a próxima...  
Yoruki.


	8. CAPÍTULO SETE

APUROS EM HONG KONG

– CAPÍTULO SETE –

&*&

Uma lua cheia nos céus de uma noite sem estrelas. Um grito estridente.

As cartas e guardiões aparecendo caídos no chão e enquanto uma sombra se apossa da lua durante o eclipse lunar, alguém se aproxima coberto de um manto negro. Quem é?

Ouve-se gritos e gargalhadas se misturam aos berros. Mais alguém se aproxima. Está de costas. Uma tatuagem?… Um crânio e pilares tombados, com um pássaro… Um corvo? Desaparece e os risos são o único som a preencher o ambiente do eclipse.

&*&

Sente seu corpo sendo levemente chacoalhado e quando abre os olhos vê o noivo ao seu lado. Ele tem o semblante preocupado.

"Tudo bem?" – pergunta enquanto ela se senta.

"Sim!" – olha no relógio – "Ainda é cedo, o que foi que houve?".

"Sua presença estava oscilando!" – levanta e pára ao lado da cama.

"O Sonho devia estar agindo!" – respira fundo e abaixa a cabeça – "Lápis e papel!".

Uma folha de papel, que estava sobre a prateleira, e um lápis foram até a mão da feiticeira, que começou a rabiscar algumas coisas. Em poucos minutos havia feito um desenho. 

"Eu vi isso durante meu sonho hoje!" – entrega a folha ao noivo.

Shaoran pegou o papel que ela lhe estendia e olhou atentamente. Não sabia dizer o porquê, mas aquela figura lhe dava arrepios. Um crânio no meio de pilares tombados, um corvo pousado sobre o crânio. Nunca vira uma imagem daquelas, mas sabia que coisa boa não era. Olhou novamente para sua noiva e viu que ela tremia.

"Sakura, meu amor, não fica assim…" – ele se sentou ao lado dela e a abraçou – "Odeio te ver assim!".

"Shaoran, estou com medo…" – ela se aconchegou mais contra o peito quente dele – "Notei que essa imagem também não te agradou… E você é bem mais preparado para perceber quando as coisas estão erradas do que eu…".

"Sakura, não se subestime!" – Shaoran a interrompeu – "Você consegue se manter calma em situações que nem eu consigo…"

"Mesmo assim, estou com muito medo..." – ela o abraçou com mais força e ele pôde sentir lágrimas saírem dos olhos dela.

"Sakura... Não faça isso comigo..." – ele apoiou a própria cabeça sobre a dela, tentando acalmá-la – "Não fica assim, se você se acalmar vai perceber que as coisas não são tão difíceis quanto parecem ser... Muito menos para você."

"Como assim?" - Sakura estava estranhando aquela conversa.

"Você tem vários amigos, tem as cartas e todos estão dispostos a te ajudar… Mas eu, o todo poderoso futuro líder do clã Li, não consigo nem me dar bem com a minha própria família!".

"Mas eu nunca vi você discutir com ninguém da família…".

"E você acha que toda a família vive por aqui?… Meus primos e primas não me suportam. Por isso não vivem aqui…".

"Isso é triste, Shaoran, eu não sabia...".

"Não precisa ficar com pena, Sakura… Tudo é assim, desde que decidiram que eu seria o sucessor de meu pai, por ser o mais desenvolvido entre todos, apesar de eu ter primos mais velhos que eu…" – passa a mão pelo rosto dela apagando o caminho das lágrimas – "E uma coisa que eu sempre tive e que você detesta é esse meu jeito superior de ser… Fui criado assim, o que posso fazer?".

"Isso sempre foi e sempre será um problema, Shaoran… Mas isso não vem ao caso,… onde você quer chegar?"

"Você teria muito mais apoio do que eu…" – ele suspirou – "E sempre foi melhor em quase tudo, Sakura, principalmente com as pessoas… Antes eu era covarde e não queria admitir, mas tenho minhas fraquezas como qualquer pessoa…".

"Você não é um covarde!… Nunca foi!" – passou as mãos nos sedosos cabelos rebeldes – "É verdade que é meio áspero com as pessoas e foi um pouquinho grosso comigo quando nos conhecemos, mas…" – o encarou sorrindo timidamente – "…eu devo muito do que sou hoje a você e sabe disso!… Era você quem me encorajava,… quem me fazia sentir segurança na hora de capturar ou transformar as cartas,… e quando eu não sabia o que eu tinha que fazer era você quem me ajudava!…" – os olhos dela brilham de emoção – "Foi você quem me devolveu o ânimo depois que eu me declarei para o Yukito,… na época eu pensei que meu mundo houvesse desabado,… e quando menos imaginei encontrei o que mais desejei toda a minha vida e nunca percebi que já havia encontrado, pois estava olhando para a direção errada!… Foi com você que eu vivi os momentos mais felizes da minha vida!" – o envolve pelo pescoço aproximando seus corpos – "Nos teus braços que me senti completa, desejada, amada… e me tornei mulher!…" – ela morde os lábios inferiores ao sentir a respiração morna de Shaoran em seu pescoço, aproxima sua boca do ouvido dele – "Se eu sou feliz hoje,… é graças a você… sempre você!".

Shaoran começa a beijar o pescoço de Sakura enquanto a deita na cama. Levanta a cabeça e seus olhos se encontram, mergulhado nas piscinas esmeralda, que são seus olhos, vai em busca dos doces lábios dela. Beijam-se intensamente enquanto suas mãos nervosas passeiam pela cintura, cabelos e braços dela ainda lutando por controle. Separam-se sem fôlego.

"Sakura, eu…" – tenta dizer algo, mas ela o interrompe voltando a beijá-lo. Quando ele decide se deixar levar pelo momento o despertador começa a tocar desesperadamente. Sentam-se na cama com o susto. Ainda era terça-feira, tinham aula. Ele tem um sorriso frustrado, que também aparece na fisionomia da noiva. Beijam-se rapidamente e ele se retira. Assim que a porta se fecha ela deixa seu corpo cair sobre a cama levando as mãos sobre os olhos.

'Hoje vai ser um dia do cão!' – pensa antes de levantar e começar a se arrumar.

O caminho para a Universidade foi feito, ao contrário dos outros dias, em total silêncio. Era bastante comum ter um Shaoran de fisionomia amarrada, mas ter uma Sakura tão, ou mais, mal-humorada que o primo, estava sendo insuportável para Meiling, que tratou de se separar dos dois antes mesmo de chegarem ao campus.

As aulas pareciam levar séculos para passar e Sakura não estava com paciência para a aula de estatísticas que era antes do intervalo e se já era uma tortura, agora estava sendo impossível para ela prestar atenção. Assim que o sinal para o intervalo tocou, se dirigiu para fora da sala e foi caminhando lentamente até chegar ao lado de fora do Bloco C-1, onde ficavam as salas das aulas contábeis. Ficou olhando para céu por alguns instantes, estava limpo quando saíram de casa, mas agora várias nuvens cinzas estavam sendo carregadas pelo vento e se concentrando sobre a cidade.

'Perfeito!…' – pensou seguindo para o bosque – 'Tudo o que faltava acontecer hoje era chover!'.

Entrou no bosque tentando se acalmar. Aquela não era ela.

'Se Touya estivesse aqui diria que finalmente decidi assumir que sou uma monstrenga!' – sorriu melancolicamente ao lembrar de seus amigos e sua família de Tomoeda. Desde que veio para Hong Kong só havia conversado três vezes com Tomoyo pelo telefone, um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto – 'Vou ligar para ela hoje e contar as novidades!'. Ouviu um ruído atrás de si e se virou para ver o que era. Rolou os olhos ao ver seu perseguidor.

"O que faz aqui Sr. Tong?" – nem sequer se deu ao trabalho de tentar disfarçar sua insatisfação com a presença dele ali.

"Você costuma vir com bastante freqüência ao bosque, não é mesmo Srta. Kinomoto" – ela notou que não foi uma pergunta.

'Ele andou me perseguindo?' – se perguntou encarando-o friamente.

"Tsc… tsc… tsc…" – outro rapaz surgiu, à sua direita, ela voltou lentamente a cabeça para fitá-lo – "Pode ser muito perigoso para uma moça tão bonita andar sozinha pelo bosque, Senhorita!".

Ela compreendeu perfeitamente o que ele quis dizer com aquelas palavras. Olhou para sua esquerda e para trás, havia sido cercada.

"Vocês não acham que vai pegar mal para a equipe os quatro terem que se juntar para bater em uma mulher?" – perguntou sarcasticamente.

"Mas eles apenas estão aqui para garantir que você não vai fugir Srta. Kinomoto!" – uma quinta figura entrou na clareira. Sakura arregalou os olhos.

"Ora Sr. Yu, que grande desprazer em revê-lo!" – cruzou os braços. Ele sorriu maliciosamente – "Não sabia que também fazia parte da equipe de luta!".

"Não faço!" – ela abaixou os braços conforme ele começou a se aproximar – "Digamos que eu e o Sr. Lei temos um acordo para melhorarmos a reputação da equipe e apenas isso!".

"E deixe-me adivinhar!" – respirou fundo – "Você tem que me humilhar para isso, certo?".

Ele gargalhou – "Você não é tão tonta quanto parece Srta. Kinomoto!" – a analisou dos pés a cabeça.

"Deixe de conversa e termine logo com isso!" – Wang Kim Lei disse fazendo com que o rapaz se colocasse em posição de luta diante dela. Sakura reconheceu o estilo dele como sendo Kung Fu, um estilo bem comum na China. Logo se colocou em posição de luta também.

Ficaram encarando-se durante alguns segundos. Sakura não iria atacar primeiro, seria um erro inadmissível de sua parte, uma vez que não conhecia as habilidades do adversário. Vendo que ela não atacaria Yu tomou a iniciativa, partindo sobre ela com alguns golpes de natureza mais simples, como chutes baixos e socos de força moderada na altura do peito.

'Ela não é uma amadora como esses idiotas da equipe de luta!' – Yu pensou tendo todas suas investidas bloqueadas pela jovem de olhos esmeralda.

Sakura percebeu a perfeição dos golpes que o rapaz aplicava sobre ela. Começou a atacar em meio às defesas que fazia, sendo bloqueada na maioria das vezes. A luta foi se tornando intensa. Sakura já não conseguia bloquear todos os golpes. Cai no chão após receber um chute pouco abaixo das costelas. O rapaz se afasta esperando que ela levante.

Após vacilar alguns segundos, levanta com dificuldade, e solta um gemido baixinho de dor antes de se colocar em pé. Ele fica impressionado com a força dela, que apesar de ter a dor explícita em sua face volta assumir posição de luta e tem os olhos brilhantes de determinação. Ela não estava disposta a perder. Voltam a digladiar. Sakura desvia de um chute em giro 360° do rapaz e aplica uma rasteira seguida de um martelo sobre o chinês que desviou do último golpe rolando para o lado, levantando-se em seguida.

Os quatro integrantes da equipe de luta estavam boquiabertos ao ver a desenvoltura dos dois na luta. Não foi à toa que Tong foi derrubado pela garota.

Sakura percebeu que Jiang Yu estava, na realidade, brincando com ela. Ele poderia ter terminado a luta algumas vezes já. Franziu o cenho e o rapaz sorriu.

"Eu esqueci de dizer que consigo dar algum trabalho a Li em uma luta Srta. Kinomoto!" –arregalou os olhos enquanto Yu voltou atacá-la com maior velocidade e força. Só então Sakura percebeu algo que havia deixado passar até o momento. Yu possuía magia e começou a utilizá-la para aumentar a própria velocidade. Quando Sakura foi atacá-lo novamente ele segurou seu braço e a imobilizou indo para trás dela torcendo o pulso com certa força – "Você não luta mal Srta. Kinomoto! Faz jus à sua posição de futura matriarca do clã Li,… mas tenho algo a meu favor que você não tem…" – sussurrou sorrindo. 

"Solte-a agora Yu!" – Shaoran chegou ao lugar onde estavam lutando, ofegando e com os olhos em chamas.

"Vejam se não é o protetor dos fracos e oprimidos!" – Yu riu sarcasticamente soltando-a.

Sakura caiu de joelhos e permaneceu de cabeça baixa. Li se aproximou e se abaixou ao lado dela. Tocou seu ombro fazendo-a erguer a cabeça. A visão que teve foi cortante. Ela tinha um filete de sangue escorrendo do canto da boca e seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas enquanto o supercílio tinha um pequeno corte, segurava o pulso que Yu mantinha preso atrás de si antes dele chegar, mostrando que este doía. Ele passou o polegar no queixo dela limpando o sangue. 

"Por que não me chamou Sakura?" – perguntou enquanto, para a surpresa dos quatro integrantes do time de luta, a abraçava.

"Eu achei que conseguiria lidar com isso… sem sua ajuda…" – disse em meio à soluços. Shaoran levantou a cabeça e encarou friamente Jiang Yu afagando os cabelos dela.

"Você sabe o que acabou de fazer, não sabe?".

Ele riu sardonicamente, virando-se para sair do bosque, sendo seguido pelos outros quatro. Um trovão foi ouvido e uma chuva fina começou a cair sobre eles.

"Shaoran…" – sussurrou erguendo um pouco a cabeça, mas não o suficiente para que seus olhos se encontrassem. Ela se sentia humilhada, o orgulho excessivo, que é característico da família Li, foi se tornando uma marca de sua própria personalidade desde que começaram a namorar.

"Está tudo bem,… não se preocupe!…" – levantou o rosto dela e enxugou as lágrimas – "Eu acho melhor irmos para casa agora!… Você precisa descansar… e também…" – sorriu – "estamos encharcados!".

Sakura sorriu também. Quando foi ajudá-la a se levantar, Shaoran viu a marca roxa de dedos no pulso da noiva, tamanha a força que Jiang usara para imobilizá-la, contraiu levemente os olhos, voltando a relaxá-los em seguida para que ela não percebesse.

"Vamos indo…" – sorriu de lado – "…não quero acabar pegando um resfriado!" – e se foram.

Assim que chegaram na mansão foram cada um para seu quarto, tomar um banho e tirar a roupa molhada do corpo. Shaoran foi o primeiro a terminar e foi logo em busca de sua mãe para poderem conversar.

"Você tem certeza disso, meu filho?" – a mulher perguntou após ouvir o relato do que aconteceu mais cedo.

"Sim…" – ele respirou fundo – "…Yu sabia que Sakura é minha noiva, eu mesmo os apresentei quando nos encontramos em um restaurante algumas semanas atrás!".

"Isso é realmente muito grave…" – fechou os olhos para poder pensar melhor – "…se isso alcançar outros clãs,… eles certamente desafiarão a Jovem Flor para que ela prove ser merecedora de tal posição!".

"Sim,… eu sei!" – ele abaixa a cabeça.

"Mas… me diga Shaoran, como você não percebeu que Sakura estava lutando antes?" – ele olha para a mãe um pouco assustado – "O que foi?".

"A presença dela estava completamente controlada!" – fala olhando fixamente para o nada – "Estava lutando apenas com as habilidades que desenvolveu treinando nos últimos anos!".

"Tem certeza?" – fica apreensiva, ele confirma com a cabeça.

"Eu não fui até a clareira onde estavam lutando atrás da presença de Sakura!" – ele levanta e se põe a caminhar dentro do escritório – "Eu só fui ver o que estava acontecendo porque reconheci a presença de Yu!".

"Você acredita que Yu possa não ter conhecimento sobre a magia de Sakura?".

"Ele de fato não sabe!" – Sakura parou na porta, ambos a encararam – "Desculpem-me, ouvi parte da conversa!" – entrou no escritório.

"Tudo bem,…" – Shaoran parou em frente a ela – "mas como pode ter tanta certeza de que ele não sabe sobre seus poderes!".

"Sabes muito bem que oculto minha presença fora da mansão…" – acaricia levemente a face do noivo – "… e também… ele me disse, pouco antes de você chegar, que eu não lutava mal e fazia jus à minha futura posição, mas ele tinha uma vantagem sobre mim, algo que eu não possuía. Naquele momento ele estava utilizando magia, sem contar que ele estava ocupado demais com a sua presença que se aproximava para perceber…".

"Como assim 'ocupado demais com minha presença'?" – a interrompe.

"Ele teve oportunidades de acabar com a luta várias vezes, mas apenas quando você começou a se aproximar é que ele realmente o fez…" – respira fundo e abaixa a cabeça – "ele até podia estar lutando contra mim,… mas era com o objetivo único de te atingir!".

"O que você quer dizer com isso, minha querida?" – Yelan perguntou fazendo-os se voltarem para ela.

"Eu não sei o motivo,… mas ele deve ter algum tipo de ressentimento contra Shaoran!".

"E eu acho que sei o porquê!" – ele fecha os olhos e joga a cabeça para trás – "Yu treina tanto artes marciais quanto magia desde a mesma época que eu,… mas eu sempre me dediquei mais e, conseqüentemente, era o mais desenvolvido em ambas as áreas… apesar de ainda termos certo equilíbrio…" – respira fundo e abre os olhos encarando Sakura com um sorriso – "…mas quando voltei do Japão meus poderes estavam muito acima dos dele,… apesar de ter parado o treinamento dois anos antes!".

"E ele nunca se conformou de você ter ficado mais forte…" – Sakura concluiu – "não precisa falar mais nada eu já entendi toda a história!".

"Sakura!" – Meilin chamou da porta – "Posso falar com você um minuto?".

"Claro!" – se voltou para Yelan – "Com licença!" – prestou reverência e saiu.

Elas pararam no corredor ao lado da porta e Meilin começou a fazer um relatório rápido de algumas coisas que ouviu na Universidade. Tong espalhou por todos os cantos que Shaoran estava tendo um caso com Sakura.

"Mas que droga!" – disse baixinho e fechou os olhos – "Vou falar com Shaoran,… temos que decidir qual a melhor maneira de resolvermos isso!" – olhou para a amiga e sorriu – "Obrigada Meilin!".

"Não me agradeça!" – ela abaixou um pouco a cabeça – "Eu não ficaria sabendo disso se Lang não me contasse!" – levantou os olhos – "Você sabe que o pessoal de Artes Cênicas fica meio isolado dos acontecimentos no Campus e…".

"Tudo bem Meilin!… Não precisa ficar se explicando!" – sorriu e voltou a entrar no escritório onde viu Shaoran ao telefone.

"Eu já disse que não serão dadas informações a respeito de minha noiva a nenhum jornal…" – respirou fundo tentando se acalmar enquanto ouvia a pessoa do outro lado da linha – "…Sim eu sei que vocês são o maior jornal de Hong Kong e…" – novamente foi interrompido ficando ainda mais impaciente. Sakura se aproximou e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro dele – "Um minuto, por favor!". Apertou um botão para segurar a chamada. Sakura sussurrou algumas coisas em seu ouvido ele só balançava a cabeça enquanto a ouvia falar. A olhou espantado – "Tem certeza, minha Flor?".

"Sim!" – sorriu olhando-o nos olhos – "É melhor esclarecermos tudo de uma vez!".

"Sim,… tem razão!" – liberou a chamada – "Alô,… preste atenção, pois decidimos esclarecer algumas coisas antes da hora!".

"Você está preparada Sakura?" – Yelan se aproximou dela enquanto Shaoran dava algumas informações para o jornalista – "Sua vida irá mudar radicalmente a partir de agora!".

Ela encarou a sabia mulher com um sorriso.

"Minha vida vem mudando desde que encontrei o livro das Cartas Clow no porão de minha casa!" – a mulher balançou a cabeça tendo compreendido o que ela quis dizer – "Mas, desta vez, eu estou preparada para o que quer que venha a acontecer!" – olhou para Shaoran carinhosamente.

"Está certo!" – Yelan colocou uma mão sobre o ombro dela – "Vamos descer e tomar um chá antes da janta Flor de Cerejeira!… Assim podemos também conversar sobre como lidar com a imprensa…" – as duas sorriram e saíram do escritório enquanto conversavam.

Continua…

**************************

N/A – Oi… Gostaria de pedir perdão pela demora em atualizar o fic,... 

Me pediram para colocar um pouco de ação no fanfic… então decidi fazer a Sakura lutar um pouquinho… dedico este capítulo a Rô… espero que tenha gostado…

Com relação ao início do capítulo,… teve gente que quis me matar por causa do despertador!… hehe…

Gostaria de agradecer a Miaka que (como sempre) me ajudou a deixar o capítulo mais interessante… a KayJuli por me dar alguns toques na 'luta'… a Cherry, que sempre escreve e-mails… e a todo mundo que comentou e quem está acompanhando, mesmo que não poste comentários!…

Até a próxima quarta-feira com o Capítulo OITO de Apuros em Hong Kong!…

Yoruki.


	9. CAPÍTULO OITO

APUROS EM HONG KONG

– CAPÍTULO OITO –

Tudo se tornou corrido depois que publicaram sua identidade no jornal. Os repórteres não a deixavam em paz, principalmente nos cinco primeiros dias, mas o que mais a preocupava não era a imprensa e sim os sonhos que estavam se tornando mais freqüentes, revelando uma visão desesperadora.

Esse dia em especial estava se tornando terrivelmente cansativo, faltando apenas dois dias para o noivado, boa parte da família Li iria chegar a Hong Kong dentro de poucas horas. Os criados corriam de um lado para o outro organizando tudo e Sakura já estava ficando maluca quando decidiu ir para a biblioteca, em busca de tranqüilidade.

Chegando lá começou a andar entre as prateleiras tentando fazer com que o tempo passasse mais rápido.

'Faz dois dias que Shaoran foi para Pequim…' – pensou melancólica no noivo que foi resolver assuntos das empresas na capital chinesa. Pegou um livro ao acaso na prateleira e foi até a poltrona sem nem mesmo olhar para ele. Sentou e o abriu ficando espantada ao ler o nome do autor – "Ora… Mago Clow!".

Começou a folhear o livro apenas passando os olhos sobre as páginas, não estava com vontade de ler nada. Parou ao ver uma figura no livro. Era uma construção antiga destruída com vários pilares no chão, ao lado estava escrito _'Korombos, a Ordem do Caos'._ Passou rapidamente algumas folhas até chegar à outra figura. Vários esqueletos, ossos e partes de armaduras, bem como lanças e espadas espalhados como um tapete macabro. No canto esquerdo o único sinal de vida: um corvo negro pousado sobre um crânio entre algumas rochas _'Bairemuth, a Ordem da Morte'_ podia ser lido abaixo da imagem.

"Jovem Sakura…" – Wei a chamou da porta, fazendo–a levantar–se assustada e derrubar o livro no chão – "…perdão, não queria assustá–la!…".

"Não foi nada Wei…" – sorriu levemente constrangida.

"Só vim dizer que seria melhor a Senhorita ir se preparar para o jantar dessa noite,…" – sorriu para a garota que consentia com a cabeça – "…não seria apropriado que se atrasasse hoje!".

"Concordo!" – seguiu até a porta e parou em frente ao mordomo – "…Posso lhe pedir um conselho Wei?".

"Claro que pode Jovem Sakura!" – sorriu bondosamente.

"Que roupa me aconselharia a utilizar?" – perguntou apreensiva.

"Acho que a Senhora já cuidou desse detalhe!" – disse vendo a jovem piscar os olhos várias vezes – "Ela deixou um embrulho com… uma sugestão sobre sua cama…".

"Então,… com licença!" – prestou reverência ao senhor e se retirou deixando–o na porta da biblioteca sorrindo e balançando a cabeça.

Wei entrou na biblioteca e foi até o livro que Sakura estava lendo, que estava caído no chão. Abaixou–se e esticou o braço para pegá–lo, se deteve vendo a figura que ocupava as duas páginas do livro aberto. Uma construção em destroços com o chão coberto de crânios entre os pilares caídos. Arregalou os olhos quando leu sob a imagem _'Korombos e Bairemuth'_ – 'Creio que o tempo de descanso tenha acabado…' – pensou tristemente fechando o livro e colocando–o sobre a mesa, retirando–se em seguida.

Sakura estava deslumbrada na frente do espelho – "Mas é muito lindo!" – olhava para a roupa que estava vestindo. Um vestido em estilo chinês, na altura dos joelhos rosa claro com o contorno em linha branca de flores de cerejeira por todo o tecido e uma linha formada por pequenas pétalas de cerejeira brancas nas laterais. Tinha a gola alta e as mangas curtas. No pacote, junto ao vestido, havia uma presilha com _sakuras_ presas por um cordão fino trançado. Ela prendeu o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, permitindo que a algumas mechas caíssem livremente sobre a face. Enquanto examinava sua imagem sentiu que estava faltando algo – 'Mas o que?' – pensou lembrando de algo.

Seguiu para o closet e começou a mexer em algumas bolsas que estavam no chão mais ao fundo. A porta do quarto se abre sem fazer ruído algum e ela não percebe que alguém se aproximava, quando finalmente encontra o que procurava levanta e se vira para sair do armário, encontrando um par de olhos fitando–a intensamente. Assusta–se sentindo sua cintura sendo abraçada, no mesmo instante em que uma boca cola na sua. Deixa o pequeno pacote que tem em mãos cair no chão e passa os braços pelo pescoço do intruso, não só de seu quarto, mas de seus pensamentos e de sua vida. Shaoran era tudo para ela, sempre que precisava dele estava lá para ajudar, se sentia segura nos braços dele e queria ficar ali pelo resto de sua vida. Ele a abraçou forte, aproximando mais seus corpos. Depois que se separaram, por falta de ar, ficaram abraçados em silêncio e ele passou a beijar suavemente seu pescoço. Ela afagava os cabelos sedosos e aproximou a boca do ouvido dele.

"Senti tanto sua falta!" – sussurrou fazendo–o se arrepiar.

"Eu também, minha flor!" – encara–a fixamente e se aproximam novamente, mergulhando em outro beijo apaixonado. Separaram–se.

"Não sabe como foi difícil para mim… passar essa eternidade longe de você…" – ela apoiara–se no peito dele e sentia a fragrância relaxante que ele emanava.

"Acredite, eu também não agüentava mais…" – ele corria a mão pelas costas dela, fazendo um arrepio gostoso percorrer todo o corpo da jovem.

"Shaoran eu…" – ia falar algo, mas de repente se sentiu estranha e a imagem daquele crânio lhe voltou à mente e perdeu os sentidos por alguns instantes, fazendo com que seu corpo amolecesse e caísse de vez nos braços do guerreiro.

"Sakura!" – ele a segurou e ela logo abriu os olhos – "Meu anjo… o que houve?".

"Aquela imagem de novo… Venho tendo aquele sonho todas as noites e…" – ele colocou os dedos sobre os lábios dela, impedindo–a de falar.

"Vamos combinar uma coisa, meu amor…" – disse enquanto ela se aconchegava em seus braços – "…não vamos falar disso hoje!… Não quero que você pareça abatida durante o jantar!".

"O jantar…" – suspirou com os olhos fechados. Não queria deixar a sensação de segurança que estava sentindo ali e com certa tristeza se afastou.

"Às vezes me pergunto se realmente mereço tamanha perfeição!…" – ele exclamou reparando em como estava vestida segurando a mão dela, ela sorriu envergonhada.

Soltou a mão dele e ficou olhando quase que desesperada para o chão, assustando–o.

"Está ali!" – respirou aliviada olhando para um ponto atrás do rapaz.

"O que?" – ele olhou para trás e viu uma pequena caixa. Ela pegou a caixa e foi até a penteadeira, abriu o pacote e revelou algumas jóias. Uma corrente fina prateada com um pingente, também prata, de uma simples pétala de flor de cerejeira e um par de brincos de argola prata. Depois de colocar as jóias se voltou para o noivo que a observava curioso. Sorriu.

"Eram de mamãe…" – se afastou um pouco da penteadeira, dando uma última olhada no espelho – "…estavam com tia Sonomi,… e ela me deu quando completei 18 anos,… mas estava esperando uma ocasião especial para usá–los!" – deixou o espelho para trás e caminhou na direção dele.

Sorriu percebendo certo nervosismo na atitude dela, ele mesmo estava um pouco nervoso também. 

"Está pronta?" – estendeu o braço quando ela parou na sua frente. Apenas concordou com a cabeça aceitando o braço do noivo, saíram do quarto em seguida.

Yelan e Meilin estavam na sala conversando com alguns parentes quando Shaoran entrou acompanhado de sua noiva. Todos os murmúrios cessaram naquele instante e vários olhos observavam o casal recém–chegado.

"Como você está linda, minha querida!" – disse a matriarca do clã se aproximando dos dois.

"Obrigada!" – estava levemente corada, por ser o centro das atenções. Yelan olhou para seu filho que encarava atentamente cada um dos membros da família presentes.

"Não vai nos apresentar sua noiva, primo?" – perguntou um dos rapazes, tinha os olhos num tom rubi como o de Meilin, seus cabelos eram compridos num tom castanho–médio. Aparentava ter cerca de 22 anos. Shaoran olhou–o seriamente e depois sorriu.

"Mas é claro que sim, Cheng!" – deu mais alguns passos adentrando a espaçosa sala e parou com a jovem ao seu lado – "Esta é Sakura Kinomoto… a Mestra das Cartas escolhida por Clow… e a escolhida por mim para ser minha esposa!".

Ela prestou reverência e ouviu sussurros, o que a deixou um pouco incomodada, no entanto tinha seu melhor sorriso no rosto quando voltou a erguer o tronco.

"Sinto–me honrada em estar aqui esta noite!" – disse controlando o nervosismo que estava sentindo perfeitamente.

"Tenho certeza que sim, Srta. Kinomoto,… afinal todas as garotas solteiras da China gostariam de estar no seu lugar nesse momento!" – uma voz feminina soou baixo e num tom sarcástico.

A japonesa voltou–se calmamente para quem falou e sorriu levemente para a garota de olhos negros, cabelos curtos castanho–claro e porte altivo.

"Não duvido que isso seja verdade,…" – disse tranqüilamente – "mas também tenho certeza de que nenhuma delas estaria aqui pelo mesmo motivo que eu!".

"E que motivo seria esse?" – perguntou irritada.

"Já chega Yung!" – Meilin se exaltou – "Será que você não consegue participar de uma reunião de família sem causar problemas?".

"Não sei porque todo esse nervosismo, priminha,… só fiz uma pergunta!" – disse com a maior indiferença.

Meilin estava quase partindo para cima dela quando Sakura se colocou na sua frente, segurando seu braço. Balançou a cabeça e Meilin respirou fundo. Sakura ainda sorria quando se voltou para Yung, que a encarava com os olhos em fogo.

"Não acredito que uma fraca como você seja realmente a dona das Cartas Clow!" – disse entre os dentes, Sakura abriu um pouco mais o sorriso e caminhou em direção de Shaoran dando as costas para a garota.

"Acho que você está mal informada…" – olhou para trás por cima dos ombros – "…faz seis anos que as Cartas Clow não existem mais!".

Shaoran sorria abertamente, espantando muitos dos 'Li' presentes na sala.

"Ter transformado todas as cartas, não faz com que você deixe de ser uma fraca…" – observou Sakura se voltar para ela lentamente, esperando ver uma expressão de cólera no rosto da garota, ficou frustrada ao vê–la lhe dirigindo um sorriso.

"É extremamente inadequado que me julgues apenas por minha aparência… ou pelo que eu permito que conheças de meu poder!" – murmúrios ecoaram pelo cômodo. Sakura sabia que Yung não era a única que duvidava de seu potencial e apenas esperava pelo momento em que poderia fazer uma demonstração. Não estava disposta a abrir mão de Shaoran e iria garantir seu lugar na família imediatamente, pois não queria que ele abrisse mão de sua posição no clã e sabia que o faria se não a aceitassem.

"Prove que estou errada então!".

"Acho que já chega Yung…" – Yelan decidiu intervir, mas foi interrompida.

"Não se preocupe Sra. Yelan…" – sorriu para a matriarca do clã, e voltou a encarar Yung, com um olhar sério agora.

Yung aumentou sua presença, ao que Sakura percebeu ser seu máximo, em alguns segundos – "Sua presença é impressionante…" – a japonesa comentou, completando mentalmente – '…para uma criança de dez anos!'. Levantou o braço, deixando a mão na altura dos olhos, fechando–a.

No mesmo instante uma árvore apareceu atrás da garota e seus galhos se enrolaram nos braços, pernas e no tronco da chinesa. Yung bem que tentava se soltar, mas a magia de Sakura era muito mais desenvolvida que a dela, de maneira que mal se podia notar a presença da Mestra das Cartas na sala, com exceção do lugar onde a árvore aparecera. Quando todo o corpo da garota havia sido enrolado pela árvore, Sakura abriu a mão e abaixou o braço, fazendo a árvore desaparecer e Yung cair de joelhos no chão da sala, de cabeça baixa. Todos que estavam na sala passaram a agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, voltando a conversar uns com os outros. Shaoran ia até onde Sakura estava, mas foi impedido por alguns rapazes, perguntando muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

"Espero que tenha ficado satisfeita, priminha…" – Meilin estava saltitante. Yung não era necessariamente sua prima favorita, pois se considerava melhor que ela por possuir magia.

Sakura percebeu que ninguém foi até Yung ajudá–la a se levantar. Sentiu–se mal por isso, ela sempre contou com os outros para ajudá–la, não saberia viver sem o apoio de seus amigos, de sua família,… de Shaoran. Olhou para ele e sorriu vendo–o conversar com alguns de seus primos. Yelan passava a mão pelo cabelo bagunçado do rapaz como se fosse uma criança, fazendo–o ficar envergonhado. Olhou novamente para Yung que continuava no chão e tomou uma decisão. Respirou fundo e caminhou até ela. Essa sua atitude atraiu atenção de todos na sala, mas não se importou. Parou na frente dela que ergueu a cabeça, com um sorriso sardônico no rosto e um olhar de arrogância, e estendeu a mão para ajudá–la a se levantar. Yung repudiou a ajuda de Sakura e se levantou depois de empurrar a mão da jovem.

"O orgulho de um guerreiro é algo de valor inestimável …" – um homem com cerca de 70 anos, tinha os cabelos brancos, uma barba comprida e rala, usava um traje chinês, composto de uma calça larga azul escura, e uma camisa de mangas compridas também azul. Todos que estavam na sala se curvaram quando ele entrou, com exceção de Shaoran e Sakura, que o olhava com certa admiração. O ancião parou em frente à garota e sorriu – "…mas a honra e a piedade para com os adversários vencidos têm maior peso no caráter, principalmente depois da piedade sobrepujar o orgulho!" – Sakura sorriu e prestou reverência, mas o homem tocou–lhe o queixo fazendo–a se erguer e, depois de lhe sorrir, pegou sua mão e voltou a caminhar até chegar em frente a Shaoran. Deixou–os lado a lado, deu um passo para trás e prestou uma leve reverência, voltando a falar assim que se ergueu – "O Pequeno Lobo escolheu a Mestra das Cartas para ser sua esposa e futura matriarca do Clã!… Os anciões acataram sua decisão e nada poderá ser feito para mudar isso!".

Nenhum som foi ouvido na sala até que o ancião voltou a falar – "Todos nós viemos aqui hoje para conhecermos a noiva de Shaoran…" – se voltou para Yelan e sorriu – "…mas também fomos convidados para um jantar!".

"É verdade mestre Law…" – Yelan sorriu e bateu palmas – "Vamos todos para a sala de jantar!…".

Todos se encaminharam para a sala de jantar e Shaoran e Sakura foram ficando, propositalmente, para trás. Assim que se viram sozinhos no corredor, Shaoran a segurou pela cintura.

"Eu fiquei muito curioso para saber qual é o motivo pelo qual você está aqui hoje…" – disse junto ao seu ouvido. Ela o abraçou e ficaram encarando–se durante alguns segundos.

"Estou aqui por um único motivo,…" – ficou na ponta dos pés, fazendo com que seus narizes se tocassem – "Eu te amo mais que a mim mesma!" – sorriu sentindo o noivo aproximar seu corpo do dele e abaixar lentamente a cabeça até alcançar seus lábios. Beijaram–se ternamente. 

"Eu a amo mais que tudo…" – sussurrou em seu ouvido após terem se separado – "…eu largaria tudo para ficar com você Minha Flor!".

"Eu sei…" – ela sentia lágrimas começarem a se formar em seus olhos e tratou de esconder o rosto no peito do noivo com esperanças de que ele não percebesse.

"O que foi Sakura?" – perguntou preocupado.

"Nada…" – disse sem conseguir evitar um soluço.

"Como nada?…" – ele ergueu o rosto dela e viu nele um lindo sorriso, apesar das lágrimas que escorriam das duas esmeraldas. Franziu a sobrancelha – "Por que está chorando?".

"Eu não consegui evitar, desculpe!" – secou o rosto com as costas da mão e sorriu – "É que agora falta tão pouco…" – ele fez uma expressão de quem não estava entendendo nada, então ela parou, respirou fundo e tentou se fazer mais clara – "Falta pouco tempo para eu me tornar a Sra. Sakura Li…" – pronunciou o nome com orgulho. Viu os olhos de Shaoran brilharem – "…está se aproximando a data em que meu maior sonho vai se tornar realidade e…" – ele interrompeu a frase beijando–a com paixão. Ela não precisava falar nada, pois conhecia bem a sensação que invadia seu ser toda vez que cogitava a possibilidade de tudo o que está acontecendo não passar de um sonho. Todas as manhãs em que acorda sozinho em sua cama sente um enorme aperto no peito, que o impede de respirar. Sua existência dependia daquela Flor que agora estava em seus braços. Separaram–se e ficaram mergulhados em um fascínio que os arremetia quando seus olhos se encontravam. Foram se aproximando lentamente e, quando estavam quase se beijando, ouviram um som gutural vindo da entrada do corredor.

"Todos os estão esperando para poderem iniciar o jantar!" – um dos primos de Shaoran foi quem os chamou. Ele tem os olhos castanhos e os cabelos negros curtos, cerca de 25 anos.

"Já estamos indo Lyu…" – Shaoran disse estendendo o braço para a noiva, que o aceitou com grande prazer. Seguiram para a sala de jantar, dando início na primeira noite da comemoração do noivado.

Sakura rolou na cama abraçada ao travesseiro, depois de murmurar algumas coisas, se espreguiçar e bocejar abriu lentamente os olhos ainda pesados de sono. Eram quinze para uma da madrugada quando os últimos tios de Shaoran resolveram se retirar e ela nem se lembrava como foi que chegou ao quarto, a última coisa de que se lembra era de estar subindo a escada e logo depois estava tendo bons sonhos. Levantou da cama e foi tomar um banho para terminar de acordar e tirar qualquer vestígio de cansaço.

Não tinha pressa, uma vez que não iriam para a Universidade hoje. Riu enquanto lembrava do escândalo que Meilin fez insistindo para não faltar à Universidade, Shaoran chegou a achar que ela estava doente, mas acabaram decidindo que Meilin iria ficar em casa também. 

Saiu do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha e vasculhou o guarda–roupas buscando por algo para vestir. Decidiu–se por usar uma calça jeans de um azul desbotado e uma blusa de abotoar cor–de–rosa de manga larga três quartos. Fez uma trança e a enrolou em um coque, depois saiu do quarto.

"Bom dia Srta. Sakura!" – alguém disse, fazendo–a se voltar para trás, para encará–lo.

"Bom dia Sr. Tseng!" – sorriu educadamente para o mais velho dos primos de Shaoran. Ele tem 27 anos, cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos negros. Tem o físico muito bem definido, assim como a maioria dos homens da família. Ao lado dele apareceram Lyu e Cheng. Estavam os três usando roupas para treinamento – "Bom dia Sr Lyu, Sr. Cheng…".

"Está encantadora, realmente Shaoran tem muito bom gosto!" – disse Cheng.

"Que bom que tocou no assunto, sabe me dizer onde ele está?… Ainda não acostumei com tanta magia ao meu redor…" – mentiu, queria um motivo para sair dali, não se sentia muito bem perto de Cheng.

"Está falando com minha tia, disse que não nos dizia respeito…".

"Acho que sei do que se trata… Vou lá com ele, com licença!".

"Espere um pouco, senhorita…" – Cheng a segurou pelo pulso – "É até bom que Shaoran esteja ocupado, assim podemos falar com mais calma…".

"Vai com calma Cheng!" – disse Tseng.

"Pode deixar, não vou machucá–la!" –tinha um sorriso entre divertido e malicioso no rosto.

"Me machucar?" – disse ela com sarcasmo. – "Sua irmã não conseguiu nada e aquilo não era nada da minha capacidade, agora me solte antes que eu me irrite!" – o encarava seriamente.

"Isso foi uma ameaça?" – perguntou divertido.

Ela não disse nada, apenas desviou os olhos para o braço que Cheng segurava indicando que era para soltá–lo.

"Não vou te soltar Senhorita, pois, desde que a vi, não pude pensar em outra coisa a não ser em como seria tê–la em meus braços…" – os olhos rubi brilhavam maliciosamente.

"Acho que você se esqueceu de um pequeno detalhe…" – ela disse irritada.

"Que você é noiva do meu primo?" – ergueu a sobrancelha.

"Não,… que eu tenho mais poder que você…" – ela segurou a mão dele e o empurrou com tudo contra a parede, porém não mediu sua força e acabou quebrando os três quadros que estavam ali – "Nunca mais ouse encostar um dedo em mim… nem Shaoran faz isso sem que eu permita!…" – ela se afastou dos três e desceu as escadas.

O dia passou correndo. Sakura e Shaoran estiveram juntos durante o tempo todo, mas não tiveram um segundo sequer de privacidade, para poderem namorar. Quando eram cinco horas, Sakura foi se arrumar, para ir ao aeroporto receber sua família e amigos, que chegariam em Hong Kong no vôo das seis horas. Shaoran não poderia ir recebê–los, pois outros parentes chegariam nesse dia e ele tinha que estar em casa. Saiu da mansão cinco e meia.

Quando chegou ao aeroporto, descobriu que o avião estava atrasado. Decidiu passear pelas lojas do aeroporto enquanto esperava e percebeu que algumas pessoas a apontavam e cochichavam. Respirou fundo – 'Tenho que me acostumar com isso…' – pensou antes de ouvir o alto–falante anunciar a chegada do vôo proveniente de Tokyo. Sorriu e foi até o portão de desembarque.

Viu várias pessoas passarem pelo portão e começou a sentir uma grande ansiedade, que só desapareceu ao ver Tomoyo, que quase chorava, e Eriol, com seu clássico sorriso de quem sabe algo que os outros nem desconfiam, sendo seguidos por Touya, Yukito, Naoko, Fujitaka, Sonomi, Masaki, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Rika, Nakuru e o Professor Terada

Ela cumprimentou todos com grande entusiasmo.

Tomoyo não esperou nem um minuto a mais, pegou sua filmadora e começou a filmar uma Sakura que ficou extremamente vermelha e balançou a cabeça, pensando que a prima nunca iria mudar.

"Sinto muito por Shaoran não ter vindo,… mas ele teve que ficar em casa para receber alguns parentes…" – disse polidamente – "Mas vamos indo,… quando estiverem todos devidamente instalados, nós poderemos conversar melhor!".

Seguiu até a área externa do aeroporto, onde um Meriva e um Frontera os aguardavam. Sakura foi com Eriol, Tomoyo, Nakuru, Touya e Yukito no Frontera e Fujitaka, Sonomi, Masaki, Chiharu, Terada, Rika, Yamazaki e Naoko no Meriva. Sakura estava se sentindo muito bem com a presença de seus amigos ali. Fizeram todo o caminho falando de coisas cotidianas, acontecimentos sem muita importância. Chegaram rapidamente à mansão. Shaoran os esperava na porta da casa.

"Sejam todos bem vindos!" – disse indo cumprimentar a todos – "Desculpem–me por não ter ido buscá–los no aeroporto!".

"Não se preocupe, Li… Sakura já nos explicou…" – Yamazaki apertou a mão do amigo – "Meus parabéns…".

"Muito obrigado!" – cumprimentou um por um – "Acho que devem estar cansados da viagem…" – pediu a todos que o seguissem com o braço – "Vou lhes mostrar seus aposentos… conversamos melhor durante o jantar!".

"Não precisa ser tão formal conosco também, ouviu bem?" – Nakuru alegre como sempre.

"Não adianta, Nakuru, ele é cabeça–dura mesmo…" – disse Sakura. – "Estamos na casa da família dele… Por mais estranho que pareça,… ele fica mais formal…".

"É, mas quando estão a sós ele não é nada formal, não é?" – insinuou Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo!" – Sakura e Shaoran ficaram totalmente vermelhos, enquanto todos riam e Touya se enfurecia.

"Ué… eu disse alguma mentira?" – perguntou se fazendo de desentendida.

"Já chega está bem,…" – Sakura cruzou os braços e tentou encarar Tomoyo seriamente, mas não agüentou e começou a rir. Shaoran passou o braço pelas costas dela e deu–lhe um beijo na fronte. Touya foi para cima do rapaz e o segurou pela gola.

"É bom que não tenha feito nada para a minha irmã… porque se eu descobrir alguma coisa você vai se arrepender,… ouviu bem Moleque?" – Touya diz entre os dentes enquanto Sakura, Fujitaka e Yukito balançam a cabeça.

"Tudo bem, Touya…" – Sakura tira as mãos dele da roupa do noivo e o empurra pelo corredor, todos riram ao ver a cena.

"Esse aí não tem jeito…" – uma voz sussurrou de dentro da bolsa de Nakuru, que balançou a cabeça confirmando e, seguia o grupo.

Depois que todos foram levados para seus quartos, Sakura e Shaoran foram para o jardim procurar por um pouco de sossego, mas parece que essa palavra desapareceu para os dois desde que acordaram, pois eles mal sentaram em um banco no jardim namorando e três garotas apareceram abraçando Sakura e apertando–a. Eram Fenmei, Shiefa e Fanrei. Fuutie só não a estava abraçando também porque estava com seu filho nos braços.

"Mas que linda…" – Fenmei apertou um pouco mais a bochecha dela. As outras duas concordaram.

"Estávamos com saudades…" – Fanrei bagunçou os cabelos, as duas concordaram.

As três de repente soltaram Sakura e se entreolharam. Viraram rapidamente para Shaoran e o agarraram.

"Nosso irmãozinho vai se casar…" – Shiefa apertou mais o abraço sufocando–o.

"E vai ser muuuuuuito feliz…" – disse Fenmei, em tom malicioso.

"Fenmei!" – Shaoran se irritou.

"Nem adianta fingir, Lobinho, não é segredo pra ninguém que você não é santo." – Fuutie se aproximou.

"Shaoran…" – Sakura disse em tom ameno – "Não adianta ficarmos preocupados… suas irmãs são sensíveis… e podem perceber qualquer coisa que fizermos…".

"Isso mesmo, então podem ir contando tudo…" – disse Fanrei.

"Não nos preocuparmos não significa que contaremos alguma coisa…" – Sakura sorriu – "Além do mais,… vocês são mulheres casadas…" – depois de dizer isso deixou Shaoran e as irmãs no jardim para ir se encontrar com Tomoyo que vinha caminhando em sua direção.

Shaoran passou boa parte da tarde conversando com seus primos e suas irmãs, enquanto Sakura permanecia com o pessoal de Tomoeda, isso até a hora do jantar. O jantar foi bem animado e os noivos jantaram com seus amigos e os familiares de Sakura. Da mesa principal, algumas pessoas observavam a interação do futuro líder do clã com aqueles 'estranhos'.

"Como ele pode estar tão animado conversando com os convidados da Mestra das Cartas, se nunca abriu um único sorriso para a própria família?" - Cheng sussurrou para Lyu, que estava ao seu lado.

"Não são apenas convidados da Srta. Kinomoto, Cheng..." - Lyu disse - "Todos eles são amigos de Shaoran desde a época em que ele foi para o Japão...".

"Isso não justifica!..." - estava começando a se exaltar - "...Por que ele trata com maior afinidade aqueles estranhos do que a nós que somos sua família?".

"O que vocês fizeram quando Shaoran precisou de apoio?" - Fuutie perguntou calando-o.

"Todos vocês o abandonaram a partir do momento em ficou decidido que ele seria o futuro líder do clã..." - Fanrei respondeu a pergunta feita por sua irmã.

"Já aqueles 'estranhos', como você falou, sempre estiveram apoiando-o..." - Fenmei observava a figura sorridente do irmão.

"Mesmo que ele não pedisse ou precisasse do apoio..." - Shiefa sorriu e bebeu um pouco de suco.

Na outra mesa...

"O Shaoran podia ser sim, o mais envergonhado,... mas foi o Eriol quem acabou demorando em pedir Tomoyo em namoro..." - Yamazaki disse apontando para o amigo, tentando fazer com que ele ficasse, pelo menos, embaraçado.

"Eu não demorei a pedi-la em namoro Yamazaki..." - Eriol disse com a maior naturalidade - "o pedido foi feito no momento certo,... nem antes, nem depois do devido tempo...".

"Como você pode ter tanta certeza?" - Naoko perguntou curiosa pela forma com que ele havia dito a frase. 

Eriol sorriu e Shaoran se perguntava como ele iria sair dessa - 'Ele certamente não vai poder dizer que consegue prever o futuro...' - pensou olhando para Sakura.

"Bem,... ela aceitou nãO é mesmo?" - sorriu - "Mas não sei se aceitaria se eu pedisse antes,... ou mais tarde...".

"Com licença..." - Rika se levantou rapidamente da mesa e saiu apressada da sala de jantar.

"Com sua licença...!" - Terada pediu polidamente, levantando-se e seguindo sua esposa com o semblante preocupado.

"O que será que houve?" - Sakura perguntou e observou que, com exceção de Shaoran, todos na mesa sorriam olhando para a porta por onde eles haviam saído.

"Não se preocupe, Sakura..." - Eriol fitou-a de maneira terna - "Isso é normal...".

Ela ficou sem entender o que a reencarnação de Clow quis dizer com aquelas palavras.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, Lobinho?" - Fuutie se aproximou da mesa.

Shaoran fez uma careta de desagrado.

"Não sabemos Fuutie..." - Sakura disse e viu Cheng se aproximar da mesa também -'Ele gosta de arranjar problemas...' - pensou, desviando o olhar.

"Não se preocupe Sra. Hsieh...(lê-se Chi-ei)" - Eriol se levantou e a cumprimentou - "Está tudo bem com a Sra. Terada...".

"Então está bem... - encarou o inglês e depois se voltou para o irmão - Lobinho... mamãe quer falar com você!".

"Está bem Fuutie..." - respirou fundo e levantou - "Com licença a todos!" - saiu seguindo a irmã.

"Por que a irmã do Shaoran o chama de 'Lobinho', Sakura?" - Chiharu perguntou levemente corada.

"O nome dele significa 'Pequeno Lobo'..." - sorriu para a amiga que ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Ele pode até ter algo de lobo, mas já deixou de ser pequeno há muito tempo..." - Yamazaki falou erguendo o braço, indicando que o amigo era mais alto que ele. Todos riram do comentário.

"Os lobos são animais interessantes... de hábitos noturnos e há quem acredite que são as criaturas mais fiéis do planeta..." - Naoko disse um pouco pensativa, lembrando de algo que ela certamente leu em algum livro.

"Isso é bem interessante..." - Cheng disse tentando participar da conversa.

"Eu não confio em lobos..." - Touya disse carrancudo e encarando o noivo da irmã. Eriol observava tudo com um sorriso misterioso.

"Eu não teria coragem de me aproximar de um lobo..." - Chiharu pensou um pouco - "Acho que se eu quisesse um bicho de estimação que parecesse um lobo eu ficaria com um Husky Siberiano...".

"Mas o Husky é um cão de porte grande Chiharu..." - Tomoyo disse-lhe gentilmente - "...você não poderia ter um morando em um apartamento...".

"Isso é verdade Tomoyo..." - ponderou por alguns segundos - "Takashi,... você poderia me comprar um poodle ou um pintcher, não poderia??...".

"Claro..." - Cheng olhou um pouco curioso, chegou a conclusão de que o rapaz de pequenos olhos era namorado da garota que lhe pediu um cachorro. Yamazaki percebeu que o rapaz o observava e sorriu levantando-se para ficar de frente para ele - "Você sabia que várias pesquisas indicam que o cachorro é uma evolução de ursos polares!" - Yamazaki tem o olho brilhando e o indicador erguido. Cheng pisca os olhos várias vezes.

"É verdade! Dizem que os ursos polares há milhares de anos saíram voando do pólo-norte e percorreram toda a Terra..." - Eriol diz bem sério e o chinês balança a cabeça positivamente, prestando atenção no que eles falavam.

"Mas eles perderam a habilidade de voar quando foram atingidos na cabeça por um paralelepípedo gigante voador..." - Yamazaki olha para o Eriol e os dois balançam a cabeça afirmativamente.

"Sim,... os paralelepípedos gigantes voadores eram criaturas terríveis e muito poderosas!" - Eriol se inclina para frente chegando mais perto de Cheng. Sakura contém um riso e balança a cabeça.

"Eles eram tão poderosos que acreditam na possibilidade de terem sido responsáveis pela extinção dos dinossauros e..." - Yamazaki leva um cascudo.

"Yamazaki... você não toma jeito mesmo..." - sai arrastando-o pela orelha - "Me prometeu que não iria contar mentiras esse final de semana... Não sei como eu ainda acredito que vai conseguir manter essa boca fechada..." - Cheng olhou sem compreender a cena e quando se voltou para a mesa viu todos rindo muito. Olhou seriamente para Sakura que o encarou, como quem pergunta: 'O que foi?'.

"Quando eu ia imaginar que Clow estava mentindo...?" - perguntou ele fazendo Naoko parar de rir e encarar os dois jovens com certa curiosidade.

"Quando soubesse que ele vive fazendo isso..." - Sakura retrucou debochada enquanto via o rapaz se afastar com passos duros. Sorriu.

"Sakura..." - Naoko a chamou - "...quem é Clow?" - ela encarou a amiga espantada e só então percebeu o que Cheng havia dito.

"Clow,.. bem... Clow é..." - Sakura estava meio perdida.

"Clow é a maneira com a qual alguns dos Li me chamam Naoko..." - Eriol disse enquanto sentava - "Foi um antepassado dos Li... o qual Shaoran já havia me dito certa vez que tinha bastante semelhança comigo, pelo menos físicas..." - sorriu e Naoko balançou a cabeça.

'O Eriol fala as coisas com uma naturalidade…' – pensa olhando para a porta por onde Rika e Terada acabavam de passar rindo, deviam ter visto Chiharu arrastando o namorado pela orelha. Espera que eles se sentem – "O que foi que aconteceu, Rika…" – perguntou reparando na face levemente empalidecida da amiga.

"Eu apenas tive um enjôo Sakura, não se preocupe!" – sorri.

 "Será que foi alguma coisa que você comeu…" – a garota de olhos verdes fica um pouco confusa.

"Você ainda não contou a novidade Rika?" – Tomoyo questiona, fazendo Sakura olhar de uma para a outra.

"Que novidade?" – Shaoran pergunta voltando a sentar-se na mesa.

"Bem,… é que…" – Rika fica levemente corada, estavam ali para comemorar o noivado dos amigos, não queria se tornar motivo de preocupação, e sabia que da mesma maneira que aconteceu em Tomoeda, os amigos iriam passar a tratá-la com maior atenção, olhou para o semblante preocupado da amiga – 'Não seria justo deixá-la sem saber… Sakura sempre foi muito gentil comigo… e depois todos já estão sabendo…' – suspirou e abriu um sorriso – "Vamos ter um bebê…".

"Como é?" – Shaoran e Sakura indagaram ao mesmo tempo com um sorriso.

"Rika está no segundo mês de gestação…" – Terada confirmou, com um sorriso orgulhoso.

"Isso é maravilhoso…" – Sakura se levantou e abraçou a amiga sem se importar com os olhares curiosos da família Li voltados para si. Uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto de pura felicidade.

"É uma notícia fabulosa Sr. Terada…" – Shaoran disse cumprimentando-o com um saudoso sorriso.

"Nós temos que comemorar isso e…" – Sakura estava empolgada.

"Não há necessidade Sakura…" – Rika a interrompeu.

"Tudo bem…" – ela sorriu para a amiga. Sabia que a Sra. Terada não gostava de chamar atenção.

"Visto que todos já acabaram o jantar,… vamos para a sala de estar,…" – Yelan anunciou a todos – "mas quem não quiser nos acompanhar está livre para andar pela propriedade…" – após dizer isso saiu, sendo seguida por vários membros da família, enquanto outros saíam em direção ao jardim.

"Vamos dar uma volta?" – Sakura sugeriu.

"Muito obrigada,…" – Naoko balançou a cabeça – "…acho que vou me retirar!… Com licença!".

"Eu também vou descansar um pouco…" – Rika sorriu e foi caminhando ao lado de Naoko.

Sakura olhou para Sonomi.

"Querida Sakura… me desculpe, mas tenho que resolver algumas coisas relacionadas à empresa…" – apontou para o 'notebook' ao lado de sua bolsa.

"Adoraria dar uma volta, querida…" – Masaki olha com carinho para a bisneta – "Mas a idade já não me garante tanta resistência…" – deu um beijo na testa da garota.

"Eu e Terada vamos dar uma olhada no jardim, Sakura…" – Fujitaka sorriu sabendo que a filha compreenderia que iriam falar sobre a estrutura, história, suposta idade e vários outros detalhes sobre a construção, além de examinar as espécies de flores e plantas, enfim, seus passatempos eram trabalhar, de certa forma.

"Está certo papai…" – balançou a cabeça vendo-os se afastar e voltou-se para Touya e Yukito, depois olhou para Eriol.

"O que era tão importante para que fizesse com que todos saíssem daqui Eriol?" – perguntou fazendo-o se espantar um pouco, ela riu – "Sim… eu percebi que estava usando magia!".

"Minha mãe pediu para a encontrarmos na biblioteca…" – Shaoran os interrompeu.

"Eu vou levar algo para Kero e Suppi comerem…" – Tomoyo disse com a maior naturalidade, como se não tivesse escutado nada do que disseram.

"Eu vou avisar Kerberus e Spinel sobre a reunião…" – saiu atrás da namorada – "Nos encontramos na biblioteca…".

Sakura e Shaoran se entreolharam, depois olharam para a falsa identidade do guardião das cartas Sakura, que estava com um incomum olhar sério. Touya percebendo que coisas muito importantes seriam tratadas na biblioteca simplesmente se voltou para a porta e saiu da sala.

"Devemos ir logo para a biblioteca…" – Yukito sugeriu, saindo também. Sakura suspirou pesadamente.

'Acho que vamos finalmente descobrir o que está acontecendo…' – pensou seguindo o noivo que ia calado à sua frente – "Afinal,… é a primeira noite de lua cheia…" – sussurrou para que só o vento pudesse ouvir.

Continua… 

*******************************

N/A – Parece que as coisas estão ficando sérias… o Yukito não estava sorrindo?… É o fim do mundo!!!!!!O.O… hehehe… Não… nada tão sério…

Bem… o que eu posso dizer… eu disse para algumas pessoas que alguns fatos seriam explicados nesse capítulo,… mas infelizmente ele se estendeu mais do que eu pretendia… então não foi possível mesmo começar as explicações… desculpem!!… Espero que não deixem de ler por causa disso…

Por favor, gente… postem seus comentários… ou enviem um e-mail para mim com suas sugestões ou opiniões… Meu endereço?… yoruki_mizunotsuki@yahoo.com.br

Agradeço de coração a quem perde seu tempo lendo esse negócio… especialmente a Miaka, que me ajudou (de novo) no capítulo… Cherry, fofinha… obrigada pelos seus e-mails me apoiando e me incentivando a escrever… Não se preocupe viu, porque o 'MFqaM' está a caminho, só preciso dar uns retoques… Felipe, você é um amigão e sempre lê meus trabalhos… Eu também queria agradecer a dois amigos muito especiais para mim… O Monstrengo do Touya*CCSM-C*, e o Mago Clow, que por mais que não leiam, me deixam de bom humor para escrever…

Beijos…

Yoruki.


	10. CAPÍTULO NOVE

Legendas:   
" " - fala.   
' ' - pensamento.   
*** * **- flashback.

APUROS EM HONG KONG

– CAPÍTULO NOVE –

Shaoran estava observando Sakura dormir em seus braços há alguns minutos já. Nunca se cansaria de admirá–la, de tocá–la, de sentir seu perfume, e a maneira tranqüila na qual ela dormia, nem mesmo parecia que tinham tantos problemas. Nem mesmo parecia que ela teria outra provação. Com certa melancolia começa a lembrar das descobertas feitas na noite anterior.

***Estavam esperando na biblioteca, em profundo silêncio, por Eriol. Além deles estavam ali sua mãe, Yue e dois dos anciões. O silêncio é quebrado quando a Sra. Li decide iniciar a reunião mesmo com a ausência de Clow. Ela pega um livro e mostra algo para Sakura.**

**"Isso foi o que você viu em seu sonho?" – tem um semblante bastante preocupado. A garota apenas confirma com a cabeça. Os anciões conversam aos sussurros com Yelan, voltando-se, os três, para fitá-la.**

**"Esse símbolo é o brasão da união de dois ciclos muito poderosos de magia destrutiva…" – Law Li diz tentando passar uma calma que estava longe de sentir.**

**"Korombos et Bairemuth…" – Sakura sussurra nem um pouco surpresa.**

**"As ordens lendárias do Caos e da Morte?" – Shaoran se espanta olhando para a noiva.**

**"Sim…" – Yelan olha de relance para os anciões – "O que você sabe sobre elas?".**

**"Apenas o que eu li naquela caderneta que o Sr. C'esteau nos entregou…".**

**"Diga-nos o conteúdo dessa caderneta, Shaoran…" – pediu Yen Li, um senhor beirando a casa do 60 anos, de cabelos grisalhos, rosto sereno, um porte distinto, apesar de parecer frágil, e profundos olhos castanhos que lhe conferiam muita astúcia.**

**"A caderneta tratava sobre as divisões dos caminhos mágicos e suas características…" – fixou seu olhar em um ponto qualquer do teto da biblioteca – "… as Ordens Elementares, Astrais, Naturais e… as de Destruição…" – sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro e abaixou a cabeça para encontrar os olhos esmeralda da noiva – "Também falava sobre o Eclipse Lunar,… com o alinhamento de Marte e Plutão,… como sendo a data propícia para a disseminação da magia de algumas Ordens de Destruição…".**

**"Alinhamento de Marte e Plutão…?" – Yelan perguntou perplexa – "Sempre nos foi dito que o alinhamento desses planetas era utilizado pelos seguidores do Fogo e os do Tempo…" – comentou enquanto sentava-se ao sofá.**

**"E realmente é…" – Shaoran suspirou pesadamente – "Mas me parece que a Ordem Korombos et Bairemuth foi criada a partir dos desgarrados e excluídos de uma outra Ordem…".**

**"Qual?…" – Yen inquiriu.**

**"Da Ordem Pyro et Chrono!".**

**"Nesse caso teremos sérios problemas…" – Law se levantou e começou a andar pelo aposento. Todos ficaram em silêncio.**

**"E por que teremos problemas?" – Yue desfez o silêncio se pronunciando pela primeira vez.**

**"O iniciados da ordem de Pyro et Chrono são submetidos ao que eles chamam de Purificação Frenética…".**

**"Purificação Frenética…" – Sakura repetiu interrompendo.**

**"Sim,…" – Yelan disse calmamente sem se importar com o fato de ter sido interrompida – "A Ordem Pyro teve muitos problemas com seus integrantes que foram corrompidos pelas trevas existentes na compreensão do caminho do Fogo…".**

**"Todos os caminhos da magia são arriscados…" – Yen explica – "Mas de todos, o Fogo é o mais traiçoeiro…".**

**"Quando os integrantes da Ordem Chrono se uniram aos de Pyro… instituíram um teste de seleção…" – Law respirou pesadamente – "Eles instigam os iniciados à loucura…".**

**"E… **_(1)_**'por definição, a loucura acaba em uma de duas maneiras: clareza… ou morte'" – Eriol entra na biblioteca acompanhado de Ruby Moon e Spinel Sun e Kerberus atraindo a atenção de todos.**

**"Morte!?" – Sakura exclama levando as mãos ao peito.**

**"Sim, minha querida Sakura…" – os anciões abaixam a cabeça em respeito à reencarnação de Clow – "Mas não é a morte como nós a conhecemos!… Não é da morte física que estamos falando…".**

**"Não precisa continuar Eriol…" – ela o interrompeu – "Já entendi o que quer dizer…" – inconscientemente abraça a si mesma sentindo arrepios – "O que acontece é que eles perdem os seus sentimentos, não é?" – se mostra um pouco angustiada e abaixa a cabeça – "Eles se tornam pessoas incapazes de amar…".**

**"Sim,… e como pessoas destituídas de qualquer tipo de sentimento…" – Eriol olha com carinho para sua sucessora – "Eles têm como objetivo único espalhar a desordem e o terror pelo planeta!".**

**"Mas a realidade é bem pior do que vocês imaginam…" – um vulto entre duas prateleiras diz. Todos se levantam e ficam olhando para onde ele se encontra imerso na penumbra.**

**"Quem é você?" – Shaoran perguntou se colocando na frente de Sakura.**

**"Acalme-se… descendente de Clow!…" – sai lentamente das sombras revelando-se. Shaoran e Sakura ficam perplexos ao ver quem estava ali, Eriol apenas abre um discreto sorriso.**

**"Há quanto tempo Jean-Pierre…" – Eriol sorri misteriosamente, Sakura e Shaoran olham confusos de um para o outro.**

**"Sim,… Faz muito tempo mesmo Eriol!" – o cumprimenta com a cabeça.**

**"Esperem um pouquinho…" – Sakura interrompe – "Vocês se conhecem?…".**

**"Sim,… Sakura…" – sorri – "Jean-Pierre é um dos magos da Aliança… assim como eu!".**

**"Você pertence à Aliança?…" – Shaoran olha perplexo para o francês, que apenas confirma com a cabeça.**

**"Aliança?…" – Sakura abaixa a cabeça tentando lembrar onde já ouvira falar sobre isso.**

**"A Aliança é um grupo composto pelos mais poderosos magos da Terra…" – Yelan disse a Sakura vendo que ela estava um pouco perdida – "Ou pelo menos costumava ser…" – olhou para C'esteau que, assim como Eriol, sorria. Sakura balançou a cabeça e lembrou-se de quando ficou sabendo sobre a Aliança. Shaoran havia dito que não a consideravam merecedora das Cartas por ser uma simples garota que nunca tinha sequer ouvido falar de magia antes de deixar todas as cartas escaparem e sempre lembravam que precisara de ajuda para juntar todas novamente. Ela soubera também por ele que havia recebido apoio de apenas uma pessoa dentro da Aliança: o apoio de Eriol, isso foi há quatro anos.**

"Mas… antes de fazer parte da Aliança… eu sou um membro da Ordem Pyro et Chrono!" – disse calmamente vendo que os anciões ficaram perplexos com a revelação – "E fui enviado por minha ordem para ajudar e proteger a Mestra das Cartas…".

"Me proteger do que?…" – pergunta confusa.

"Vou lhes explicar de forma bem resumida…" – olhou rapidamente para Clow, depois desviou o olhar para Shaoran, que mantinha um braço sobre o ombro de Sakura – "A maior diferença entre os rituais praticados por minha ordem e os rituais que são acometidos pela Ordem da Morte e Caos, é que… nós não sacrificamos ninguém em nossas reuniões…" – todos ficaram claramente assombrados e Shaoran lançou um olhar desesperado a sua noiva – "Mas o ritual, que será celebrado durante o eclipse, precisa de um tipo especial de poder a ser sacrificado… o poder da Astral da Estrela!".

"Você está querendo dizer, que virão atrás de Sakura para sacrificá-la?" – Yue deu um passo para frente, saindo do canto da biblioteca onde estava, e encarou o francês de maneira desconfiada.

"Exatamente!" – o guardião da Lua sentiu-se nervoso com a calma aparentada pelo feiticeiro.

'Ele está escondendo alguma coisa…' – pensou olhando para sua mestra que havia sido envolvida pelo 'descendente de Clow' em um abraço.

"Mas ainda há algo que precisamos saber,… não é verdade?" – Yelan mostrava-se bem preocupada.

"Sim… ainda há uma coisa que preciso lhes contar…".

"Então diga de uma vez e pare de enrolar…" – Kero gritou impaciente. Todos deram um pulo de susto, pois, não esperavam esse rompante.

"Kerberus!…" – Spinel o repreendeu.

"O que foi?… Eu só não agüento essa besteira toda…" – lançou um olhar de fogo para o guardião de Eriol.

"Você é muito irritadinho…" – Suppi murmura, mas Kero escuta.

"O que você disse?" – grunhiu para o outro.

"Que você é muito irritadinho Kerberus…" – repetiu – "Tem que aprender que tudo tem seu momento…".

"Já falei que não aceito que você me corrija…" – disse entre os dentes.

"Eu paro de te corrigir quando você parar de agir da maneira errada…" – retrucou. Todos olhavam confusos para os dois. Eriol se divertia ao vê-los dois discutindo.

"O Kero jantou antes de você o chamar?…" – Sakura sussurrou para Eriol, que balançou a cabeça indicando que não sabia. 

"…Você não é melhor que eu em corrida…" – Kero se mostrou ofendido – "Só ganhou por sorte…".

"Sorte?…" – Spinel Sun riu – "Aquilo não é sorte… é tática de jogo…!".

Sakura suspirou e balançou a cabeça, se soltando dos braços de Shaoran.

'Clow criou dois guardiões completamente idiotas…' – pensou constrangida. Kero estava quase saltando sobre Spinel – "Não se atreva a fazer isso Kerberus!" – disse com uma voz amedrontadora. O guardião parou no mesmo instante – "Por que você não pode ser mais responsável como o Yue?" – perguntou apontando para o seu outro guardião, que esboçou um sorriso ao ver Kerberus grunhindo para ele – "Vamos continuar a reunião agora…" – encarou a ambos os guardiões regidos pelo sol – "sem interrupções!…".

"Bem… onde eu estava?" – C'esteau perguntou quando voltaram a encará-lo – "A sim!… A data prevista para o Eclipse pelos astrólogos foi Domingo, mas ele ocorrerá amanhã…".

"O que?" – Sakura e Shaoran se entreolharam – "Tem certeza disso?".

"É verdade Sakura…" – Eriol interrompeu – "Os astrólogos erraram a previsão do eclipse lunar!".

"O que faremos?" – olhou para Shaoran preocupada, ele a abraçou – "Se fosse no domingo não teríamos metade dos problemas, todos teriam voltado para Tomoeda, mas com essa mudança pode acontecer algo com eles!" – sussurrou preocupada com seus amigos e familiares – "E isso eu não quero Shaoran!…".

"Calma… daremos um jeito!" – sussurrou junto ao seu ouvido. Apesar das tentativas que Shaoran estava fazendo para acalmá-la, nada fazia realmente efeito. Sakura não conseguia pensar em uma maneira de protegê-los, ele ergueu a cabeça e encarou o professor – "Há mais alguma coisa que precisemos saber?".

"Não!" – sorriu e olhou disfarçadamente para Eriol.

"Nesse caso…" – olhou os anciões e sua mãe com a noiva ainda em seus braços – "Vamos nos retirar… teremos muitas coisas a resolver amanhã!…" – ergueu o rosto dela e sussurrou – "Venha minha flor… eu te acompanho até seu quarto!" – se voltou para a porta e saiu levando uma Sakura perturbada em seus braços.

Yelan olhou para Eriol por um instante e com um sorriso no rosto balançou a cabeça positivamente. Sabia o que aconteceria e sabia como tudo terminaria – 'Minha função será dar para a Pequena Flor as armas com que enfrentará as adversidades…' – suspirou – "Creio que devamos descansar também!" – sugeriu. Logo todos saíam da biblioteca, dirigindo-se para seus quartos.

Shaoran chegou à porta do quarto de Sakura e a abraçou firmemente. Não permitiria que nada acontecesse a ela.

"Desculpe…" – murmurou. Ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

"Pelo que?…" – perguntou confuso.

"Eu não consegui manter a calma e perdi o controle diante da situação… eu…" – ele colocou um dedo suavemente sobre os lábios dela.

"Não diga nada meu amor…" – acariciou sua face com suavidade – "é normal você estar preocupada… e não há problema algum em deixar que os outros percebam isso!…" – ela fechou os olhos se concentrando no toque da mão dele em sua face – "Amanhã teremos uma solução para todos esses problemas… e tudo vai acabar bem,… você vai ver!" – se inclinou e tocou levemente os lábios de sua flor, esperando que ela esquecesse os problemas. Separaram-se e ficaram ainda abraçados. Sakura apoiou a cabeça em seu peito e ele abaixou a cabeça sentindo o perfume que exalava dos cabelos caramelo da noiva.

"Melhor descansarmos!" – beijou-lhe a fronte.

"Shaoran…" – sussurrou abraçando-o com força – "Fica comigo essa noite!" – pediu timidamente.

"Não sei se devo Sakura…" – se afastou um pouco e olhou-a no fundo dos olhos.

"Por favor,…" – abriu a porta do quarto e ficou segurando uma mão dele de dentro do quarto. Ficaram encarando-se apaixonadamente, ele dá um passo até ficar bem próximo a ela e envolve sua cintura. Ela envolveu o seu pescoço e se aproximaram beijando-se intensamente. Shaoran entrou no quarto sem separar seus lábios dos dela e fechou a porta que estava atrás dele com os pés.*

Sakura se ajeitou nos braços de Shaoran. Ele depositou um leve beijo em seus lábios, fazendo-a sorrir, mas ainda não acordou. Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, ela realmente tinha um sono pesado. Passava seus dedos delicadamente pelas costas descobertas da noiva, ela começou a se agitar.

"Shaoran…" – murmurou ainda dormindo.

"Shhh… estou aqui Minha Flor" – sussurrou junto ao seu ouvido, afagando seus cabelos. A energia dela começa a aumentar de maneira inesperada, dando um susto no guerreiro que a segurava em seus braços. Ficou apreensivo. 

"O que está acontecendo, Meu Anjo?" – perguntou suavemente apertando-a contra o seu peito, ela retribuiu o abraço e a explosão de energia que a arremetera cessou. Ele afastou-a de si por um instante e viu que ela havia acordado, fitou-a com um misto de carinho e preocupação. Ela sorriu.

"Como dormiu?" – ela perguntou encarando as piscinas ambarinas, com carinho. Ele a olhou espantado – "O que foi?".

"A sua… sua energia aumentou de maneira assustadora agora pouco e você estava agitada…" – acariciou-a ainda preocupado – "Você está bem?".

"Que estranho,…" – suspirou e depois sorriu – "porque eu estou me sentindo maravilhosamente bem!" – o abraçou beijando levemente o rosto dele, ele sorriu e segurou o seu queixo, fazendo seus olhos se encontrarem. 

Beijou-a com paixão e ternura. Quando se separaram ficaram abraçados.

Sete e meia o despertador tocou. Shaoran esticou o braço desligando-o.

"Sabe de uma coisa?" – ela perguntou passando levemente o dedo sobre o peito dele – "Foi a primeira noite em duas semanas em que eu não tive aquele sonho…" – sorriu para ele.

"Isso deve significar que não devemos nos preocupar, não acha?" – passou o polegar por cada traço do rosto dela. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e fechou os olhos, suspirando.

"Isso é tão bom!" – abriu os olhos e o encarou – "Eu queria poder ficar aqui para sempre…".

"Eu também,… mas…" – a beijou rapidamente – "…teremos que nos levantar…".

"Eu sei…" – suspirou. Shaoran se sentou e ficou observando-a. Abaixou-se e a beijou.

"Eu acho melhor você usar o Através…" – sussurrou depois de se separarem.

"Uhum…" – se concentrou e a carta flutuou até sua mão. Levantou-se e segurou o lençol no peito com uma das mãos enquanto a carta brilhava na outra, olhou para Shaoran e acenou com a cabeça. Ele se pôs de pé sentiu a energia da carta envolvê-lo, caminhou até a parede que separa seus quartos e, após dar uma última olhada para a cama onde estava a feiticeira, tocou a parede, atravessando-a.

Sakura se levantou e seguiu para o banheiro se arrumar. Quando eram quinze para as oito escutou batidas na porta.

"Quem é?" – perguntou parando de escovar o cabelo.

"Sou eu Sakura…".

"Entra Tomoyo!" – disse sorrindo para a prima, quando apareceu na porta.

"Podemos entrar?" – apontou para Naoko, Rika e Chiharu na porta.

"Claro!… Entrem meninas!" – sorriu para elas, terminando de fazer uma trança no cabelo – "Já tomaram o desjejum?".

"Ainda não!" – Chiharu diz olhando a discretamente para o quarto.

"Estamos esperando por você e pelo Li…" – Naoko comenta, antes de ouvirem mais batidas na porta.

"Entre!" – estava de pé próxima à janela semi-aberta, sorri ao ver o noivo na porta.

"Espero não as estar atrapalhando!" – disse um pouco sem jeito – "Vamos descer para tomar o desjejum Sakura?".

"Claro… estava apenas esperando por você!" – olhou para as meninas – "Vamos,… tem uma mulher que precisa se alimentar por dois aqui!" – sorriu e saiu do quarto, logo após as meninas.

Todos descem as escadas, e vão indo em direção a sala de jantar, mas Sakura pára antes de entrar.****

"Eu vou dar uma olhada no salão de festas e já volto… podem tomar o café se quiserem…" – disse enrolando o dedo no cordão da chave mágica, quando Shaoran a fita.

"Eu vou até lá com você…" – vira-se para Wei – "Cuide de tudo por aqui, por favor, Wei!".

"Sim, jovem Shaoran!" – disse enquanto o rapaz se retirava.

"Eles não se separam mesmo!" – Eriol se aproxima do grupo recém chegado de garotas.

"Existem alguns pequenos detalhes da decoração a serem arrumados no salão ainda…" – Wei explica tudo com um sorriso – "A Senhora deve estar esperando-os lá!".

Andavam de mãos dadas pelo corredor em direção ao salão.

"Estavam nos esperando para tomar o café da manhã?" – perguntou, ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça um pouco preocupada – "Que foi, meu Anjo?" – parou em frente a ela.****

"Me preocupo com eles…" – respirou fundo – "Rika está esperando um bebê… o primeiro filho deles… não quero que nada aconteça a ela, nem a ninguém… eu…".

"Sakura…" – a silencia delicadamente – "Não pense nisso agora minha flor… Ainda é cedo!… Vamos tentar aproveitar nosso noivado,… está bem?".

"Está certo!" – suspirou fundo e sorriu – "Vamos aproveitar…" – sentiu-se ser abraçada e sorriu ainda mais. Aproximaram-se e ele a beijou suavemente apenas sentindo o gosto dos doces lábios de sua Flor de Cerejeira. Separaram-se e voltaram a dirigir-se ao salão.

"Bom dia Sakura… Bom dia meu filho!" – Yelan sorriu quando eles entraram no salão.

"Bom dia mãe!".

"Bom dia Sra. Yelan!".

Olhou para Sakura com certa curiosidade e, depois de um longo suspiro, sorriu carinhosamente – "Bem,… vamos começar?" – fitou a jovem que concordou com a cabeça.

Sakura pegou a chave e a segurou com o braço esticado.

"Chave que guarda o poder da Estrela… mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os a Sakura que aceitou a missão. Liberte-se!" – o báculo surgiu e repousou nas mãos, pegou uma de suas cartas e a jogou para o alto – "Apareça sobre sua verdadeira forma, Flores!" – a bela mulher de cabelos cacheados surgiu e sorriu para sua mestra – "Quero que distribua algumas flores para decorar o salão, pode fazer isso?" – perguntou sorrindo. A carta concordou – "Muito bem!… A decoração será de nadeshikos, sakuras, peônias, lírios, lótus e magnólias… hum,… acho que não esqueci de nenhuma…" – olhou para Shaoran que concordou – "Distribua-as de acordo com o desejo da Sra. Yelan!".

"Mas isso pode levar algum tempo e…".

"Flores ficará aqui até não ser mais necessária…" – sorriu e converteu o báculo em chave – "Não se preocupe,… quase não utilizarei energia para isso…".

"Nós já vamos indo mãe… ainda temos que tomar o café da manhã…" – Shaoran disse abrindo a porta.

"Podem ir então… não devem ficar sem se alimentar…" – sorriu enquanto os dois se retiravam.

Chegaram na sala de jantar e todos estavam esperando por eles para começarem a comer.

"Não precisavam esperar…" – Sakura disse um pouco constrangida.

"Ora… você disse que já voltava… além do mais estávamos esperando o seu pai voltar do jardim com seu irmão e o Sr. Terada…" – Eriol explica apontando para a porta onde eles acabavam de entrar.

"Até que enfim apareceu Monstrenga…".****

"Touya!" – ralhou com o irmão.

"Eu sabia que você era uma Monstrenga dorminhoca,… mas nunca pensei que o Moleque fosse tão parecido com você…" – olhou para Shaoran com um sorriso sardônico.

"Até onde eu saiba o Shaoran costuma acordar bem cedo…" – Eriol disse com um sorriso malicioso – "Me pergunto o que teria o segurado na cama tanto tempo hoje…".

"Eriol…" – Sakura chamou – "Do que é que você está falando?…".

"Que acho estranho vocês dois demorarem o mesmo tempo para descer…" – olhou rapidamente para Touya que já estava sendo segurado por Yukito, para não avançar sobre o chinês.

"Creio que você esteja equivocado com alguma coisa Eriol…" – Naoko disse sorrindo – "Sakura estava no quarto dela, sozinha… Nós estávamos lá com ela quando Li chamou-a para descer!".

"É verdade Eriol… não pode ter acontecido nada do que você está pensando" – Chiharu disse com a voz um pouco mais baixa que o normal, mas alta o suficiente para quer todos escutassem – "a menos que houvesse uma maneira de se atravessar paredes…".****

Todos começaram a rir, com exceção de Touya, Shaoran e Sakura. Eriol encarava os dois com seu sorriso misterioso enquanto eles haviam ficado levemente corados. Touya conseguiu se soltar de Yukito e avançou sobre Shaoran com toda a velocidade. Segurou o rapaz pela gola da camisa pólo que vestia.

"Será que posso saber o porquê dessa reação Kinomoto?" – Shaoran perguntou com naturalidade, embora soubesse o motivo.

"O que você andou fazendo com a minha irmã seu Moleque?" – sacudiu-o rapidamente.

"Touya!… Solte-o agora!" – Sakura ordenou, mas seu irmão nem ao menos escutou. Houve uma certa comoção. Sonomi e Masaki se espantaram com cena que viram ao entrar na sala de jantar. Todos falavam ao mesmo tempo, não se entendia nada e Touya continuava chacoalhando o noivo da irmã.****

"Touya Kinomoto… coloque o Sr. Li no chão agora mesmo!" – Fujitaka olhava sério para seu primogênito. Ele ficou tonto com o olhar sério que o pai lhe lançava e simplesmente soltou a roupa do rapaz, Sakura abraçou Shaoran com força e lançou um olhar de reprovação para a atitude do irmão – "Agora me acompanhe!" – se voltou para a porta saindo da sala de jantar, em seguida. Touya olhou para sua irmã que estava abraçada ao noivo que a acalmava, saiu do cômodo onde se encontrava e foi atrás de seu pai, seguindo para o jardim.

"Acho que deveríamos tomar o café e deixar isso para trás…" – Shaoran desviou o olhar de Sakura e fitou a todos na sala, seguiu até a mesa e chamou a todos – "Sentem-se… vou pedir que nos sirvam…" – ninguém ousava falar nada e o ambiente adquiriu um silêncio incomodo.

No jardim…****

"Pelos Céus Touya!" – Fujitaka exclamou após um longo tempo em silêncio – "O que achou que estava fazendo?" – levantou a cabeça e fitou o céu azul, respirou fundo, não adiantaria ficar exaltado – "Poderia me dizer o que estava pensando,… ou será que não estava pensando?" – encarou o rapaz sem tirar a expressão séria do rosto.

"Como assim 'o que eu estava pensando'?" – ele perguntou sem entender – "O senhor não percebe o que ele fez com…".

"Touya!" – interrompeu-o – "Será que eu preciso te lembrar que essa é uma coisa que não se faz sozinho?" – sorriu após dar um longo suspiro – "Acha que eu não percebi que tem algo diferente com sua irmã?…" – balançou a cabeça negativamente – "Eu percebi o que aconteceu quando vi Sakura no aeroporto ontem,…" – Touya o olha espantado.

"Então como…" – o ancião levanta a mão indicando que ainda não terminou, ele simplesmente se cala.****

"Sua irmã é uma mulher madura e dona de si, meu filho!" – coloca a mão sobre o ombro de Touya – "E você se esquece que ela está noiva de Shaoran, e não interessa se você gosta ou não do rapaz… eles se amam, e Sakura não poderia ser feliz com mais ninguém…" – sorri – "Eu confio em sua irmã, e confio em Shaoran… ele ama Sakura mais que a si próprio… sempre foi possível ver isso através dos olhos dele…" – encara Touya um pouco mais sério – "Agora,… você tem idéia do constrangimento que eu, ou sua irmã, sentimos quando você agiu daquela forma impensada lá dentro?".

"Desculpe… eu…" – se calou não havia o que dizer.

"Sua atitude foi equivalente a de uma criança Touya… isso é algo que você não é!…" – suspirou pesadamente – "Por favor, meu filho, você está com quase trinta anos,… quando vai começar a pensar na conseqüência de seus atos?" – riu – "Você sabe que eu não preciso passar sermão para sua irmã desde que ela tinha 14 anos… Não acha isso vergonhoso?".****

"É… é vergonhoso sim…" – estava cabisbaixo, um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto – "eu espero que Sakura não fique muito brava comigo…".

"Se você pedir desculpas,… ela te perdoará…" – olhou para a mansão com melancolia – "Me pergunto se ela se acostumará a tudo isso…" – murmurou para si mesmo, voltando a olhar para o filho – "vamos voltar para dentro… deveríamos estar tomando café…". 

Na sala de jantar… 

Todos comiam silenciosamente apenas se entreolhando de vez em quando. Sakura levantou a cabeça e fitou Shaoran a encarando, depois olhou para todos na mesa demoradamente, voltou a olhar para Shaoran que tinha o esboço de um sorriso no rosto. Ficaram se encarando durante alguns segundos até que ela não agüentou mais e começou a rir enquanto balançava a cabeça, Shaoran fez o mesmo e todos olharam curiosos para os dois. Ela olhou para todos ali e tomou fôlego.****

"Me desculpem… eu…" – ficou embaraçada – "eu queria pedir desculpas pelo modo com o qual meu irmão se comportou… é que…" – sacudiu a cabeça – "às vezes ele se esquece que não tenho mais dez anos e…" – ela já chorava de tanto rir – "vocês compreendem que a reação dele foi um tanto quanto… como posso dizer…" – olhou para Shaoran que também ria muito – "descomunal…".

"Concordo… e…" – Touya entra na sala – "sinto muito… eu realmente extrapolei…" – olhava para Shaoran que havia parado de rir esperando que ele desse seu parecer.

"Não se preocupe… apenas foi um pouco inesperado,… e contanto que não se repita… não falaremos mais disso…" – balançou a cabeça e voltou a rir.

"Sentem-se e venham tomar o café…" – Sakura apontou as cadeiras vazias na mesa – "pedirei para lhes servir em um instante…".****

"Será que tem espaço para mais um nessa mesa?" – alguém anunciou da porta. Todos se voltaram para ver quem falava. As meninas se levantaram ao ver Meilin entrando na sala – "Bom dia para todos!…" – Shaoran olhou boquiaberto para a prima.

'Onde ela esteve ontem à noite?' – se perguntou dando-se conta da ausência dela. Sakura tinha um sorriso no rosto.

"Nossa Meilin… você está maravilhosa!" – Naoko comentou abraçando a amiga.

"É… eu sei…" – respondeu fazendo todos rir. Olhou para Rika – "Tem algo diferente em você…" – sorriu – "Fiquei sabendo da novidade… Meus Parabéns!".

Depois de cumprimentar todas e arrancar algumas risadas ela sentou-se à mesa e se viu em frente ao sorriso debochado do primo.

"O que foi?" – perguntou estranhando.****

"Onde a Senhorita estava durante o jantar de ontem?" – perguntou fazendo a menina abrir bem os olhos.

"Bem… eu… eu…" – olhou para Sakura de forma suplicante – "Eu… ai droga!…" – abaixou a cabeça e escondeu o rosto.

"Meilin Li… por que não me contou que estava namorando?" – perguntou um pouco chateado.

"Por que eu não estou…" – disse se defendendo.

"Então onde estava ontem?…" – voltou a perguntar.

"Será que precisamos falar disso agora?…" – olhou para as outras pessoas na mesa um pouco envergonhada.

"Sim… precisamos…" – ela respirou fundo e olhou no fundo dos olhos do primo.

"Eu tinha um compromisso inadiável e não pude estar presente no jantar de ontem!…" – disse de maneira quase mecânica – "Peço desculpas a todos pela minha ausência…" – completou e forçou um sorriso – "É tudo que direi Shaoran… não pode me forçar a dizer mais nada!".

 "Isso é jogo sujo Meilin!" – murmurou erguendo a cabeça.

"Não é não!" – sorriu vitoriosamente – "Isso se chama se manter na defensiva!" – retrucou.

"Está bem…" – chamou dois criados e pediu que servissem Touya, Fujitaka e Meilin, que se manteve em silêncio por toda a refeição pensando em como faria para explicar ao primo o motivo de sua ausência na noite anterior.

'Não posso dizer que estava jantando na casa de Mai Su com a família dele…' – concluiu tristemente segurando o copo de suco de laranja, sem perceber que todos se retiravam da mesa. Sakura e Tomoyo foram as únicas que ficaram na sala de jantar.

"Meilin…" – Tomoyo chamou sentada na cadeira ao lado dela. Ela se assusta e quase derruba o copo de suco.

"Não faça isso Daidouji…" – a repreende colocando o copo sobre a mesa – "O que queria falar?".

"Desculpe,… mas é que eu nunca te vi distraída antes…" – sorriu um pouco – "O que está acontecendo?".****

"Ela está apaixonada…" – Sakura sussurrou – "Mas não quer que ninguém saiba,… porque existe um pequeno empecilho no relacionamento…" – piscou para a prima e sentou ao lado da cadeira de Meilin – "Olha Meilin… eu prometi que não contaria para ninguém da sua família e não vou contar… mas acho que deveria falar a verdade para o Shaoran…" – se levantou e fitou a amiga – "Ele vai ficar te cobrando até descobrir…" – cumprimentou-a e viu que a chamavam da porta – "Com licença… tenho que ir…" – sorriu para Tomoyo e saiu.

O dia passou rapidamente e a hora de todos se arrumarem logo chegou. Tomoyo tentou convencer Sakura a usar uma de suas roupas, mas não conseguiu, a mestra das Cartas já havia escolhido a roupa que usaria na festa há duas semanas com Yelan, não poderia mudar de idéia tão de repente. Tomoyo ficou triste, mas aceitou, contanto que pudesse fazer a maquiagem dela. Sakura chegou à conclusão de que a prima nunca mudaria.

Estavam no quarto de Sakura a ajudando a se arrumar. O traje de Sakura era um vestido chinês comprido, com uma racha até os joelhos no lado direito, de mangas curtas e gola alta verde-água claro, com detalhes em rosa e branco nas laterais e bainhas. Na parte inferior da saia, perto da bainha três flores de Cerejeira entrelaçadas, com seus ramos bordados em fio dourado e no ombro esquerdo um botão da flor semi-aberto.

Usava um coque alto, preso por uma presilha e brincos compostos por um fio e um coração na ponta, ambos dourados.

"Maravilhosa… agora só falta fazer a maquiagem…" – Tomoyo exclamou filmando-a de todos os ângulos possíveis. As meninas riram da animação da amiga. Todas já estavam prontas: Chiharu usava um longo amarelo claro de alças largas, com decote canoa. Rika usava um vestido longo negro, de manga três quartos com decote princesa. Naoko trajava um conjunto de saia e blusa azuis-claras, a saia ia até os joelhos e a blusa era sem manga e decote "v" simples, dando espaço para uma corrente prata com pingente de sol, combinando com seus brincos, que eram prata no mesmo formato. Tomoyo estava num vestido longo azul-escuro, que lembrava os cabelos de Eriol, com duas camadas, a primeira saia era de seda e a de cima era cetim transparente e cintilante, dando um aspecto de céu estrelado ao vestido. Sakura sentou em frente à penteadeira.

"Não exagera na maquiagem Tomoyo… Sabe que não gosto de cores fortes no rosto…" – disse relaxando o rosto para que a prima começasse o trabalho.

"Eu sei Sakura… não se preocupe…" – ergueu um pouco o rosto da prima e pegou seu 'kit maquiagem' colocando-o sobre a penteadeira. Em pouco mais de dez minutos Sakura estava pronta. Estava apenas com uma sombra e batom rosa-claro e 'rouge' deixando-a com a face levemente corada.

"Meninas… o que dizem da minha obra-prima?" – Tomoyo girou a cadeira onde Sakura estava e a deixou de frente para as outras.

"Linda…" – Naoko exclamou e as outras meninas concordaram.

"É melhor Li ficar de olho…" – Chiharu sorriu – "Vão tentar roubar a noiva dele essa noite!".

"Isso se não roubarem o Li primeiro…" – Rika disse rindo da expressão desconfiada de Sakura.

"É melhor não tentarem roubar o noivo…" – Sakura cruzou os braços e sorriu – 'Porque eu posso acabar fritando qualquer engraçadinha que se aproximar…' – pensou dando uma ultima olhada no espelho – "Podemos ir para o salão agora…" – foi até a porta e depois que todas as meninas passaram ela saiu.****

No salão de festas…

Shaoran recebia alguns dos acionistas das Empresas ao lado de sua mãe.

"Eu acho que todos estão se perguntando onde está a futura Sra. Li?" – comentou Lin Yutang.

"Me faço essa mesma pergunta nesse exato momento Sr. Yutang,…" – Shaoran sorriu – "Mas você deve conhecer a fama que as mulheres tem quanto a demora para se aprontarem…" – ele olha para a porta do salão onde vê alguém – "Com licença…" – saiu da pequena roda empresarial e se encaminhou até o seu amigo – "Mai Su… que bom que veio!".

 "Shaoran!" – sorriu e cumprimentou o amigo com a cabeça – "Acha que eu perderia essa festa?" – perguntou vendo que o amigo desviou a atenção para a porta do salão. Virou-se para ver quem ele estava olhando e apenas sorriu – 'Como se houvesse alguma dúvida…' – pensou vendo Sakura.

"Com licença meu amigo…" – Shaoran disse indo até a porta. Sentia seu coração acelerado vendo quão bela estava sua Flor. Ela olhava fixamente para ele sorrindo, estava igualmente nervosa. Shaoran estava lindo. Usava um conjunto chinês composto por uma túnica verde-escura, e uma calça larga branca, os cabelos rebeldes e os penetrantes olhos castanhos fitando-a de forma tão intensa e apaixonada que a deixava constrangida e a fazia se arrepiar. Respirou fundo e abaixou levemente a cabeça quando ele chegou à sua frente, erguendo-a em seguida para que seus olhos se encontrassem.

"Nunca vi maior beleza,… não sei como entra nesse salão sem acompanhante…" – ele sorri ao vê-la corar um pouco e rir – "Tamanha beleza pode acabar ofuscando o brilho da noiva, que é o motivo pelo qual estamos aqui…".

"Agradeço pelo elogio…" – sorri sem desviar o olhar dele.

"Será que posso ter a honra de sua graciosa companhia?…" – estica o braço convidando-a para acompanhá-lo.

"Adoraria…" – sorriu aceitando o convite.

Shaoran se voltou para o centro do salão, onde vários pares de olhos curiosos os fitavam e se pôs a caminhar com Sakura ao seu lado. Ela viu Mai Su que sorriu e a cumprimentou com a cabeça.

"Boa Noite Sr. Lang!" – sorriu.

"Desculpe Mai Su,… mas não poderei lhe dar muita atenção…" – olhou em volta do salão – "vou te apresentar a algumas pessoas para que…".

"Shaoran… todos estão esperando que você…" – Meilin vinha caminhando na direção deles com um vestido até a metade da coxa, negro, com manga longa coladas ao braço, assim como o restante do vestido, que acentuava suas curvas, e um decote generoso, que a deixava mais sedutora. Usava um batom vermelho-sangue, maquiagem leve, brincos prata em formato de lua e uma corrente também prata, porém com um pingente de estrela, parou de falar ao ver Lang.

"Sim Meilin…" – Shaoran não percebeu a reação da prima – "Poderia me fazer um favor?… Acompanhe meu amigo Mai Su Lang durante a festa… e apresente-o ao pessoal de Tomoeda!" – voltou a dirigir-se para o centro do salão deixando-os para trás.

Continua… 

**********************************

N/A - Bem… qual será a reação de Shaoran ao saber que Mai Su Lang é o namorado secreto de Meilin?… O que será que vai acontecer durante o eclipse?… Vão conseguir pegar a Sakura para o sacrifício?… O que foi aquela explosão de energia que ela teve pouco antes de acordar?… Essas respostas serão respondidas no Próximo Capítulo de Apuros em Hong Kong.

Beijos… e até o próximo capítulo…

**_(1) –_ citação retirada do jogo de cartas 'MAGIC, The Gathering', pertencente a Wizard. (Carta Purificação Frenética).**

Yoruki.


	11. CAPÍTULO DEZ

APUROS EM HONG KONG

– CAPÍTULO DEZ –

Enquanto se dirigiam para o centro do salão, Shaoran sentia seu coração batendo descompassado, a felicidade e o nervosismo que se apossavam de seu ser naquele momento eram inimagináveis. Sua respiração estava exaltada e sentia que os olhares de todos estavam sobre ele e sua bela flor. A mão da garota que segurava seu braço se contraiu levemente de pura ansiedade. Olhou-a carinhosamente recebendo um lindo sorriso em troca.

O salão estava maravilhosamente enfeitado, flores de cerejeira e cravos foram colocadas em arranjos rodeando, em espiral, os grossos pilares da sala em formato octagonal. Peônias e magnólias ornamentavam as janelas enquanto flores de lótus-azuis e lírios brancas compunham os adornos das mesas. Mas nenhuma flor chamava tanta atenção quanto aquela que caminhava ao lado do guerreiro em direção à mesa principal, no centro do salão.

Não sabem dizer quanto tempo levaram para chegar a seu destino. Pode ter sido dois minutos, ou meia hora, o tempo pareceu se prolongar de tal maneira que não poderia ser contado em uma única vida.

Pararam e ele ficou calado por alguns segundos e nenhum som era ouvido no recinto. Abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo, erguendo-a em seguida para encarar a todos.

"A felicidade que sinto esta noite é equiparável à grandeza do universo,…" – olha para onde estão os amigos de Tomoeda – "e me sinto honrado em poder compartilhar esse momento com todos!…" – olhou de relance para a noiva e sorriu – "Muitas coisas foram ditas a respeito desse acontecimento…" – olhou para os membros do clã – "muitas coisas aconteceram a respeito dessa comemoração…" – voltou a olhar para todos no salão – "mas hoje tudo será esclarecido… e é por isso que eu lhes apresento minha noiva e futura esposa… Sakura Kinomoto!".

Ela deu um passo para frente sentindo suas pernas tremerem. Sorriu e inclinou levemente a cabeça para cumprimentar a todos. Seus olhos começaram a arder, mas ela não iria chorar, por mais que essa fosse sua vontade.

Uma sensação de conforto, segurança e um calor agradável começaram a crescer em seu corpo quando ergueu a cabeça. Sentia a energia fluindo dentro de si de forma que não podia controlar, como se não fosse dela. Apenas sentiu espantada toda aquela presença esvair de seu corpo em uma explosão, vendo que muitas pessoas que estavam ali, todos os que possuíam magia murmuravam alguma coisa impressionados pelo poder que apesar de ser semelhante ao da Mestra das Cartas, era também diferente.

'Como se fosse o poder de outra pessoa…' – Sakura arregalou os olhos – 'Seria possível?…' – se perguntou virando-se para Shaoran que a olhava preocupado, simplesmente sorriu – "Eu preciso falar com você…" – sussurrou perto do ouvido dele voltando a fitar o salão.

"Espero que todos aproveitem a festa!…" – disse ordenando que a música começasse a tocar – "Vamos falar com Mai Su, e depois saímos por um instante…" – apontou para o amigo que estava com Meilin próximo de Eriol e Tomoyo, ela concordou com a cabeça.

"É um grande prazer conhecê-lo Sr. Hiiragizawa…" – Lang disse prestando leve reverência – "Fico muito feliz por conhecer os amigos de Li!".

"Ora Mai Su, quem te ouve falar pode chegar a pensar que não somos amigos…" – Shaoran se aproximou com Sakura ao seu lado, o rapaz sorriu.

"Não tivemos tempo de conversar ainda, não é mesmo Sr. Lang?" – Sakura olhou disfarçadamente para Meilin e sorriu.

"É verdade, Srta. Kinomoto… mas não se preocupe… teremos outras oportunidades…" – ele olhou para o amigo de relance – "Creio que tenha pessoas mais importantes com quem conversar…".

"Ninguém é mais importante que os amigos Mai Su!" – Shaoran disse olhando para Sakura – "Bem… talvez exista uma pessoa…" – sorriu e fez um movimento com a cabeça para que ela o acompanhasse – "Só um instante… nós já voltamos!…".

Shaoran abriu a porta do escritório e entrou logo após Sakura.

Ela ficou voltada para a janela, de costas para ele em silêncio enquanto o jovem a admirava. Sorriu e respirou fundo antes de se aproximar, abraçando-a por trás e encostando o queixo no ombro dela.

"O que está acontecendo, minha flor?" – sussurrou ouvindo-a suspirar. Ela ficou de frente para ele sorrindo, pegou a mão que estava em sua cintura e deslizou-a lentamente até a região do ventre.

"O que você sente?…" – perguntou sem desviar o olhar, enquanto diminuía ao máximo sua presença. Shaoran arregalou os olhos abrindo um sorriso.

"Is-isso… o-o que… vo-você… nós…" – respirou fundo e passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos tentando se acalmar um pouco – "Você está se sentindo bem?…".

"Estou sim,… não se preocupe…" – sorriu passando os dedos levemente pelos traços do rosto do noivo, que sorria.

"Nós temos que ver o que vamos fazer agora…" – a abraçou calorosamente – "temos que nos casar o mais rápido possível e também…".

"Shaoran…" – o chama meio envergonhada, mas ele não escuta.

"Temos que começar a comprar as coisas para o bebê…" – se afastou um pouco dela e a fitou – "você acha que vai ser menino ou menina?…" – sorriu e a ergueu – "e se forem gêmeos?…" – a colocou novamente no chão – "O que você acha de irmos morar em outra casa…" – colocou uma mão no queixo um pouco pensativo – "ou talvez você prefira que elas sejam criadas em Tomoeda… seria muito bom…" – foi interrompido por um beijo.

Sakura apenas encostou os lábios nos dele para calá-lo, mas Shaoran a abraçou pela cintura e lentamente a empurrou até que ela se encostasse à mesa do escritório sem interromperem o beijo. Passou a mão pela nuca dela, numa carícia gentil e provocante, fazendo-a se arrepiar. Ele aprofunda o beijo, prendendo-a entre si mesmo e a mesa, enquanto a beijava sem controle e passava as mãos pelas pernas dela que apareciam pela fenda.

"Não Shaoran… não podemos…" – reuniu todas as forças que tinha e se afastou dele ofegante – "A festa… todos estão esperando…" – foi para frente do espelho do escritório e passou a mão nervosamente pela própria nuca, enquanto regularizava a respiração.

Ele sentou na poltrona que ficava em frente à mesa e tampou o rosto com as mãos tendo os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, de costas para Sakura. Ela se voltou para onde ele estava sentado e ficou fitando-o por alguns momentos em silêncio.

"Shaoran…" – chamou fazendo-o erguer lentamente a cabeça, se aproximou com um pouco de receio – "Você está bravo comigo?…" – perguntou com a voz um pouco trêmula. Ele se ergueu rapidamente fitando-a de forma carinhosa.

"Não… Não estou…" – deu um passo em direção a ela e tocou levemente o seu rosto – "por que eu estaria bravo com você?…" – sorri fazendo-a se acalmar.

"Por eu ter te beijado e depois…" – ele pousou os dedos nos lábios dela e balançou a cabeça.

"Eu estou decepcionado é com o meu pouco autocontrole,… mas não estou bravo com você meu amor…" – respira fundo – "Vamos voltar para a festa!…" – dá um breve beijo nela depois se afasta indo até a porta. Sakura volta para frente do espelho e arruma a franja que escapou do coque. Vai até a porta onde Shaoran a aguardava e espera que ele a abra antes de sair e voltar para o salão.

Assim que entraram no salão, receberam os olhares de todos os presentes. Sakura se volta para o noivo e sorri constrangida.

"Não ligue, Sakura... Não aconteceu nada,… não é mesmo?" – Shaoran sorriu discretamente a ela.

"Não é isso… é só que não gosto de ser o centro das atenções…".

"Em pouco tempo você se acostuma!" – suspira – "Vamos falar agora com alguns sócios da empresa,… essa é a parte insuportável da festa…" – a observa enquanto caminham – "Dar atenção aos convidados e não ter nosso tempinho juntos…".

"Teremos tempo para ficarmos juntos…" – sussurrou sorrindo.

"Eu sei, mas acho tudo isso tanta futilidade…" – rolou os olhos e depois parou de andar olhando apara uma das mesas um pouco pensativo. Sakura se virou para ver o que havia chamado atenção dele, apenas sorriu ao ver Meilin e Mai Su conversando alegremente, estando sozinhos na mesa – "Até parece que aqueles dois já se conheciam…" – comenta voltando a caminhar.

'Meilin vai querer me matar na primeira oportunidade…' – Sakura pensou sorrindo acompanhando-o.

"Com licença, Senhores!" – Shaoran parou ao lado da mesa onde estava sua mãe. Os três casais que estavam ali se levantaram – "Deixe-me apresentá-los, Sakura estes são o Sr. Hiang e sua esposa Sra. Yung Bjang …" – cumprimentou os dois com a cabeça – "Ts'ui e a Srta. Chia Jên, sua filha…" – sorriu e os cumprimentou – "e esses são Kuai e Ming I Yu…" – ela contraiu levemente os olhos antes que ele continuasse – "São os pais de Jiang Yu…".

"Já conhece nosso filho Srta. Kinomoto?" – Kuai Yu perguntou olhando de relance para a esposa.

"Sim… já tive a honra de conhecê-lo!" – forçou um sorriso um pouco desconfortável.

"Que estranho que Jiang não nos tenha dito que já a conhecia…" – Ming I comentou calmamente.

"Talvez porque tenhamos pedido a ele que não comentasse…" – Shaoran mentiu forçando um sorriso.

"Ah… claro!" – a mulher se retraiu em seguida.

"Com certeza valeu a pena termos esperado tanto tempo para conhecer sua noiva, Sr. Li!" – Bjang se pronunciou – "É uma jovem muito bonita… tens bom gosto!…" – sorriu para Sakura que agradeceu o elogio com a cabeça. Bjang era um homem muito respeitado no mundo empresarial, mas fora dele, todos sabiam que era um homem cheio de vícios e corrompido pela luxúria, seu casamento era apenas fachada para uma vida de pecados. Shaoran sentiu-se deveras violado com o sorriso que o homem lançou a sua noiva.

"Com licença…" – prestou leve reverência e se voltou pedindo que Sakura o acompanhasse. Foram caminhando a direção de outra mesa onde duas de suas irmãs estavam reunidas com outros acionistas.

Sakura sentiu-se aliviada por sair dali, mas aquela sensação durou muito pouco. Uma caveira apareceu em sua mente e um grito estridente ecoou. Apertou o braço de Shaoran que a fitou um pouco assustado. Pressionava levemente a têmpora de cabeça baixa. Encarou-o fixamente após alguns segundos.

"Eles estão vindo!" – sussurrou pouco antes de desfalecer nos braços dele. A presença que sentiam volta e meia, vinda da cidade, se tornava cada vez mais forte.Várias pessoas se assustaram ao ver a jovem desmaiando e se aproximaram para ver o que ocorrera. Shaoran a pegou em seu colo e se dirigiu para a saída do salão. Quando passou por sua mãe dirigiu um olhar preocupado e balançou a cabeça positivamente.

"Está começando… tome as providências necessárias… não permita que ninguém que não possua magia saia da sala!" – sussurrou para Yelan antes de sair.

A mulher se voltou para o interior do salão tentando transpassar naturalidade.

"Está tudo bem… foi apenas uma queda de pressão… o dia foi muito corrido para a Jovem Kinomoto hoje e…" – ela se voltou para Touya que passou por ela tentando sair do salão e o segurou pelo braço – "Por favor, Sr. Kinomoto… não complique mais as coisas… sua irmã ficará bem… contanto que não saia desse salão!" – sussurrou recebendo um olhar frio como resposta do jovem.

"Minha irmã não tem problema de pressão!" – ele pronunciou todas as sílabas calmamente para que só a mulher escutasse.

"Realmente, …mas você não poderá ajudar no que está para acontecer…" – ele a fitou espantado – "deixe que nossa família cuide da Pequena Flor… Shaoran não permitirá que nada de ruim aconteça a ela!" – ele concordou com a cabeça, e um pouco contrariado voltou para o centro do salão onde seu pai estava com semblante levemente preocupado. Ela voltou a fitar os outros convidados – "Gostaria de pedir que permanecessem no salão enquanto vamos averiguar se está tudo bem!…" – olhou para suas filhas que imediatamente se levantaram e foram até a entrada – "Não permitam que ninguém sem magia saia da sala… usem o que for necessário!" – e se retirou deixando as garotas para trás.

Shaoran percorreu toda a mansão com passos largos carregando sua preciosa carga nos braços. Não permitiria que tirassem sua Flor dele, principalmente agora. Chegou a um cômodo separado da mansão. Aquele cômodo havia sido preparado para que não fosse possível sentir a presença de ninguém que estivesse ali. Entrou e depositou Sakura na cama que se localizava no centro do quarto. Sentou-se ao lado dela acariciou-lhe a fronte com ternura.

"Perdão Minha Flor!" – sussurrou antes de lhe dar um beijo.

"Tem certeza de que essa é a melhor solução meu Filho?…" – perguntou entrando no quarto. Ele se levantou e ficou frente a frente com a mãe.

"Não posso permitir que ela lute mãe!… Tenho que protegê-la… custe o que custar!" – olhou por cima do ombro da mulher onde cinco figuras se aproximavam.

"Essa é a presença de que me falou Yelan?…" – Eriol parou na porta do cômodo olhando para a figura de Sakura na cama.

"Sim… essa presença vem aumentando com o passar dos dias… com a aproximação do Eclipse…" – confirmou as suposições de Eriol e saiu do quarto.

"Tem certeza que isso vai funcionar, Caro Descendente?" – Shaoran não se importou com a maneira que Eriol o chamou, apesar de achar a hora imprópria para brincadeiras.

"E por que não daria?…" – ergueu uma sobrancelha fitando os guardiões de Sakura se aproximarem dela.

"Se o poder de quem estiver preso aqui for grande,… você sabe que a magia que envolve o quarto é anulada…" – disse calmamente.

"Tudo terá terminado antes que Sakura acorde!" – respirou fundo vendo seus primos se aproximarem junto aos anciões – "Yue, Kerberus… vocês dois vão ficar cuidando de Sakura ou vão lutar?".

"Bem que gostaríamos de ficar cuidando de Sakura…" – Kero disse olhando de relance para o guardião da Lua.

"Mas creio que devida à situação… Sakura iria querer que fossemos com você… para protegê-lo…" – Yue saía da sala seguido de Kero – "Além do mais… nossa presença no quarto poderia acabar criando uma sobrecarga de poder… isso seria perigoso para nossa Mestra!".

Shaoran confirmou com a cabeça e olhou uma ultima vez para Sakura antes de fechar a porta e terminar de selar o quarto.

No salão de Festas… 

A música continuava tocando, mas não havia ninguém que realmente estivesse aproveitando-a.

"O que será que aconteceu?…" – Mai Su perguntou olhando para Meilin que parecia bem perturbada – "Nunca Vi Shaoran tão nervoso antes!".

'Deve ter alguma relação com Magia… todos os membros do clã com dons mágicos ou saíram do salão ou estão cuidando das entradas…' – olhou para Lang e sorriu – "Shaoran ama muito Sakura… deve ter ficado apavorado porque ela desmaiou de repente… ele sempre foi um pouco exagerado com essas coisas…" – se levantou – "Eu vou falar com Daidouji por um segundo Mai Su… ela parece bastante aflita,… já volto está bem!" – ele concordou com a cabeça e viu Meilin se aproximar da amiga japonesa, que apertava as mãos nervosamente contra o peito.

"Ah… Meilin… você sabe o que está acontecendo?" – Tomoyo perguntou fazendo com que todos os amigos que estavam ali se voltassem para ela com alguma expectativa.

"Ahm,… bem Tomoyo… na realidade eu apenas tenho uma suspeita… mas não é nada confirmado!" – Tomoyo balançou a cabeça indicando que suspeitava da mesma coisa.

"Mas isso é muito estranho…!" – Naoko analisava tudo com muita cautela – "é como se de uma hora para a outra todos ficassem em estado de alerta!".

"Você tem razão… espero que Sakura esteja bem…" – Rika apenas apoiou a cabeça no ombro do esposo que lhe segurava uma das mãos.

"Alguém saberia me dizer por que o Eriol pôde sair?" – Yamazaki perguntou, recebendo como resposta apenas o silêncio.

"Não só o Hiiragizawa, como Akizuke e Tsukishiro também…" – Chiharu olhou para a porta um pouco preocupada.

"Não se preocupem…" – Fujitaka sorriu apesar de toda a apreensão do ambiente – "Não deve ser nada muito sério… e tudo vai acabar bem!".

Touya olhou confuso para o pai. O que ele estaria sabendo que ninguém mais ali sabia? Ele iria perguntar se não visse algo que lhe chamou muito a atenção. Meilin estava discutindo alguma coisa com Fuutie, que havia ficado encarregada da porta, enquanto Tomoyo passava desapercebida.

"Ah… essa não!" – saiu correndo para tentar alcançar a prima que estava saindo, mas foi em vão. Parou assim que Tomoyo saiu e foi caminhando até onde estavam as chinesas, encarou Meilin seriamente – "Você não deveria ter feito isso… Tomoyo pode acabar se machucando… além de acabar criando problemas lá fora…" – Fuutie então percebeu o que Meilin havia feito e começou a conversar em chinês com a prima. Touya voltou a caminhar até onde estava sua família.

"Onde Tomoyo foi?" – Sonomi se aproximou olhando para a porta.

"Foi ver como Sakura está…" – Touya forçou um sorrindo, sentindo-se mal por mentir.

"Ah… que bom que ela pôde sair… estou me sentindo como se fosse uma prisioneira aqui!".

"O que a irmã do Moleque me disse é que a segurança aparentemente foi ultrapassada…" – Touya disse pensando em uma desculpa para manter todos dentro do salão – "Isso aconteceu pouco antes de Sakura desmaiar… e só se pode sair do salão acompanhado por algum segurança…" – Sonomi ficou um pouco preocupada, mas logo se acalmou indo sentar-se ao lado do avô.

"Vou conversar com Sonomi e o Vovô…" – Fujitaka levantou da cadeira onde estava saindo atrás de Sonomi. Touya olhou para o pai e depois se virou para a porta ficando a encará-la de forma estática.

&*&

Sakura se encontrava sozinha no meio de um lugar escuro e frio. Estava assustada e não conseguia enxergar nada além dela mesma. Saiu correndo tentando chegar em algum lugar. Não importava onde, contanto que não fosse tão escuro.

'Shaoran… onde você está?' – pensava enquanto corria desesperadamente.

"Socooooorroooo!" – ouviu alguém gritar e parou imediatamente. Aquela voz era incrivelmente familiar – "Alguém me ajude!… Sakura!".

"Tomoyo?… Onde você está?" – começou a chamar a prima. Ouviu passos vindos da direita e começou a correr para lá.

&*&

Tomoyo percorria os corredores da mansão, mas parecia não haver um único sinal de vida em toda a casa. Chegou na biblioteca e olhou seu interior, não tendo visto ninguém se volta para a porta.

A última coisa que viu foi uma mão aberta diante de seu rosto.

&*&

Sakura corria e era só o que fazia, sentia-se como se estivesse correndo há séculos.

"Tomoyo!…" – gritou olhando para as trevas em que estava imersa, parou de ofegante – "Trevas?" – se perguntou concentrando-se no ambiente a sua volta. Começou a sentir uma presença. Uma presença que ela conhecia – 'Shaoran?' – sentiu-se segura e ao mesmo tempo confusa.

"Socorro!" – ouviu novamente um grito que parecia ser de Tomoyo. Concentrou-se e chamou interiormente pela carta Luz. Quando abriu os olhos viu que tudo havia se iluminado e a sua frente estava Tomoyo mantida presa por alguém coberto por um manto negro.

&*&

"Tomoyo,… não!" – abriu os olhos e se viu em um quarto fracamente iluminado – "Onde estou?" – levantou-se e foi até a porta tocando-a suavemente – "Shaoran…" – murmurou sentindo a presença dele em todo o quarto – "Este feitiço…" – se concentrou tentando descobrir o que mantinha o quarto fechado – "é um selo!" – levou a mão direita até a chave começando a aumentar sua presença – 'Desculpe-me meu amor,… mas vou ter que negar sua proteção…' – pensou sentindo a barreira ao poucos se partir.

No Jardim… 

Shaoran sentia uma grande quantidade de magia se concentrar em volta da mansão.

"Droga!… Em quanto eles são?" – perguntou a Eriol que não conseguia esconder seu espanto – "Não importa!… Temos que mantê-los longe de Sakura até o final do Eclipse!" – caminhou até sua mãe – "Quanto tempo temos?".

"Faltam 15 minutos…" – olhou para o filho – "acho que Sakura despertará antes desse tempo!".

"Espero que não Mãe!" – respirou fundo voltando para o lado de Eriol.

Alguém finalmente é avistado andando no jardim da vasta propriedade. Shaoran estreita os olhos fixando-os sobre o vulto negro. Atrás dele outra pessoa caminhava carregando algo. Shaoran sentiu que Eriol estava ficando tenso. Voltou-se rapidamente para o amigo vendo-o empalidecer.

"Não…" – o inglês murmurou balançando a cabeça nervosamente fazendo com que Shaoran voltasse a fitar quem se aproximava. Arregalou os olhos.

"Tomoyo!…" – sentiu-se desesperado, não só pela garota, como pelo amigo ao seu lado que apertava nervosamente a chave mágica em sua mão. Tinha idéia de como Eriol estava se sentindo. Deu um passo para frente resoluto, segurando em sua mão as esferas negras – "Quem é você?… E o que quer aqui?" – perguntou fazendo o invasor parar.

"Quem sou eu pouco importa!…" – disse asperamente – "E acho que todos sabem o porquê estou aqui!… Vim buscar a dona do poder da Estrela!".

"E o que te faz pensar que ela esteja aqui?" – olhou nervosamente para a reencarnação de Clow que respirava com dificuldade atrás de si.

"Não se faça de bobo Sr. Li!" – esbravejou – "Sua noiva se encontra na casa… eu mesmo a fiz desmaiar há pouco tempo!" – apesar de não poder ver o rosto do homem que falava, Shaoran sentiu que ele ria do desespero que se acumulava sobre eles devido o trunfo que tinham em mãos – "é melhor me entregar a Mestra das Cartas,… ou essa mulher vai sofrer as conseqüências…" – apontou para Tomoyo e gargalhou – "e seria uma pena machucar imaculada criatura, não acha… Clow?…" – Shaoran precisou segurar Eriol para que ele não fizesse alguma loucura.

"Me solte Shaoran,…" – tentava se livrar do chinês que o segurava, mas ele era muito mais forte – "Não posso permitir que machuquem Tomoyo,…".

"Isso não irá acontecer Eriol!…" – ele parou de se debater e sentiu a mão de Shaoran, que segurava seu braço, soltá-lo devagar.

Shaoran sentiu seu sangue gelar e seu coração parou de bater por alguns segundos. Olhou para trás e viu Sakura que se aproximava – "Soltem minha prima…" – parou ao lado do noivo e abriu os braços – "Estou aqui!…".

Continua… 

*******************

N/A – Oh não!... a Tomoyo foi pega de refém e querem nada mais, nada menos que a vida de Sakura em troca… Será que Shaoran vai permitir que sua amada se entregue.... ainda mais nessas condições?… Como eles sairão dessa delicada situação?…

 Não perca o próximo capítulo,… onde será pesado o valor da amizade… e revelações surpreendentes serão feitas…

Miaka,… minha eterna salvadora... hehe…

Felipe… amigão,... se eu souber que você andou me comparando com o Kero de novo vai ter na cabeça.... apesar de ser uma das pessoas que mais me apóia…

Cherry, DianaLua, Jenny-Ci, Rosana, Angel Nanda, Kaworo e todos que acompanham o fic… muito obrigada…

Até o próximo capítulo de APUROS EM HONG KONG…

**Yoruki Mizunotsuki.**


	12. CAPÍTULO ONZE

APUROS EM HONG KONG

– CAPÍTULO ONZE –

Sakura conseguiu quebrar o selo do quarto sem dispersar sua magia e com todas aquelas auras envolvendo a mansão certamente não iriam perceber que saiu. Começou a correr para o lado externo da casa, onde, de alguma forma, tinha certeza que Tomoyo estava. 

Chegou ao jardim e seguiu para a ponte onde viu a figura de Shaoran. Parou vendo Eriol tentar avançar sobre os inimigos com Shaoran o segurando.

"Me solte Shaoran,…" – Sakura olhou para o vulto negro parado pouco à frente e sentiu seu coração se apertar – "Não posso permitir que machuquem Tomoyo,…" – ouviu Eriol dizer e tomou uma resolução naquele momento, não poderia permitir que a prima sofresse por ela ter poderes mágicos.

"Isso não irá acontecer Eriol!…" – começou a se aproximar vendo o amigo parar de se debater. Shaoran voltou-se lentamente para fitá-la, mas ela continuara a encarar o que parecia ser o líder – "Soltem minha prima…" – continuou a caminhar até chegar ao lado de Shaoran e abriu os braços – "Estou aqui!…".

"Sakura…" – ela encarou o noivo com certa dor no peito. Não suportava vê-lo com os olhos cheios de dor daquele jeito. Ele ergueu a mão e tocou em seu rosto, mas Sakura o abraçou com força, tendo seu abraço retribuído.

"Me perdoe…" – pediu sussurrando com o rosto enterrado no seu peito – "mas você sabe que por termos poderes, temos também responsabilidades, das quais não podemos fugir…" – ergueu o rosto para que seus olhos se encontrassem – "Não posso permitir que Tomoyo se machuque,… mas não se preocupe…" – sorriu apesar das lágrimas que não pôde evitar que rolassem por seu rosto – "nós conseguiremos… e tudo dará certo!" – o olhou de forma carinhosa – "Confie em mim!".

Ela ia se soltar dos braços do noivo, mas ele a abraçou com mais força impedindo-a de se afastar.

"Sakura…" – Kero a chamou se aproximando – "o que você vai fazer?".

"Irei com eles para que soltem Tomoyo!" – o guardião se espantou.

"Mas,… você não pode simplesmente se entregar!" – Yue comentou seriamente.

"Não precisa fazer isso Sakura!" – Eriol disse colocando uma das mãos no ombro dela – "Deve haver uma outra maneira de…" – ela balançou a cabeça.

"Eles não tem muito tempo Eriol!… Tenho que ir logo com eles para que não machuquem Tomoyo!".

"E quanto a você?…" – o mago perguntou – "Não pode ir para lá Sakura!… Não pode simplesmente arriscar duas vidas…".

"Eriol…" – o repreendeu – "o que eu não posso permitir é que Tomoyo acabe se machucando por minha culpa!" – o olhou ternamente – "E eu não me lembro de ter te dado permissão para questionar minhas decisões!".

"Sakura…" – Shaoran a chamou pálido. Ela tocou gentilmente seus lábios calando-o.

"Shhh… tudo vai acabar bem!" – sorriu para o guerreiro se afastando um pouco – "Eriol… quando soltarem Tomoyo a leve para dentro!" – desviou o olhar para o mago apenas para vê-lo confirmar com a cabeça e fitando a prima deu um passo para frente.

"Espere um pouco Srta. Kinomoto!" – ela estreitou os olhos ao ouvir o homem encapuzado pronunciar seu nome com desdém – "Como saberemos que não usará sua magia para escapar depois que soltarmos sua prima?".

"É uma boa pergunta…" – ela tirou a chave do pescoço e a jogou para Shaoran que a segurou no ar – "será que isso basta?".

"Sim…" – o homem riu e estendeu a mão para Tomoyo fazendo-a despertar, enquanto Sakura se aproximava cada vez mais.

Tomoyo estava confusa, não entendia o que estava acontecendo ali. Sakura se aproximou e se ajoelhou ao seu lado, abraçando a prima, que estava sentada.

"Tomoyo, quero que preste atenção no que eu vou te dizer agora!" – disse calmamente para a prima em voz baixa – "Você deve ir até onde Eriol está e depois deve entrar com ele,… vocês vão voltar para o salão e dizer que eu e Shaoran estaremos voltando em poucos minutos!…" – sentiu a prima lhe abraçar, talvez por ter entendido o que se passava – "Procure se distrair um pouco e quando você menos esperar tudo terá sido resolvido, está bem?" – se afastou um pouco e sorriu quando a prima confirmou com a cabeça.

"Tome cuidado Sakura!".

"Não se preocupe!" – viu Tomoyo se afastar, apressando cada vez mais seus passos até chegar onde Eriol estava, abraçando-o com força. Eriol olhou para ela e depois de trocar algumas palavras com Shaoran saiu do jardim levando Tomoyo que começava a chorar. Ela abaixou a cabeça ficando em silêncio.

Ergueu a cabeça sentindo algo prender seus braços e pernas. Não podia se mexer então o homem de capuz segurou seu queixo forçando-a a olhar para ele.

"Desculpe-me pelos meus modos,… mas o eclipse começará dentro de poucos minutos e temos que começar logo o ritual…" – riu sarcasticamente, soltando o rosto dela – "Façam a barreira!" – ordenou e três figuras, também encapuzadas apareceram e junto com o homem que segurava Tomoyo, armaram um campo de força impedindo Shaoran, que tinha sua espada na mão, de se aproximar.

Yue começou a atacar o escudo com suas flechas e Kero com bolas de fogo, mas a barreira era forte e nem sequer fora abalada.

Em pouco menos de um minuto não era mais permitido se ver nada dentro do escudo, o que só deixou Shaoran ainda mais nervoso.

"Não há nada que seja capaz de penetrar nessa barreira?" – Shaoran perguntou após usar todos os seus talismãs.

"Há algo que pode quebrá-la sim…" – Jean-Pierre se aproximou aparecendo de uma hora para outra.

"E o que é?" – estava quase agarrando a gola da camisa do professor.

"O escudo é proveniente da magia ligada à Ordem Pyros,… por isso, para desfazê-lo é necessária magia da Ordem Qualos… e não pode ser qualquer membro dessa Ordem tem que ser um Guardião da Água!".

"E não há outro jeito?…" – perguntou desesperado, pois os Guardiões dos elementos são difíceis de se encontrar.

"Receio que não!…" – balançou a cabeça e viu o jovem chinês começar a golpear incessantemente no escudo.

No salão de festas… 

Tomoyo e Eriol entraram calmamente no salão de festas e caminharam até onde estavam o pessoal de Tomoeda, Meilin e Mai Su.

"Onde está Sakura, minha filha?" – Sonomi perguntou notando que a garota estava levemente abatida.

"Ela e Shaoran estarão voltando para a festa dentro de pouco tempo…" – sorriu olhando para Eriol, que segurava sua mão, dando-lhe força para continuar fingindo apesar da incerteza.

"Ela está bem então!" – Naoko sorriu levantando-se da cadeira onde estava sentada e indo conversar com Rika.

"Sim,… está!" – Eriol confirmou olhando subitamente para Mai Su.

Todos ali ficaram tranqüilos, exceto ele, quando falaram que os noivos estariam retornando em poucos minutos. Lang encarava Eriol, virou-se para Meilin e sorriu.

"Com licença,…" – começou a se afastar, sendo seguido por Meilin e acompanhado com os olhos pela reencarnação de Clow.

"Aonde você vai?" – ela perguntou preocupada.

"Tem algo de muito sério… e errado acontecendo aqui!" – olha para Fuutie na porta.

"Não se preocupe,…" – Meilin tentava manter o rapaz no salão – "Shaoran vai ficar bem!".

"Não é com Shaoran que estou preocupado…" – olhou para a jovem de cabelos negros – "é a Kinomoto que está com problemas!" – Meilin arregalou os olhos – "Se eu não for, Shaoran perderá as duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida!" – deixou a chinesa confusa para trás e foi até a porta, onde após falar algumas palavras para Fuutie, saiu.

Na Barreira mágica… 

"O eclipse começará a qualquer instante!" – o vulto falou se preparando para absorver as energias de Sakura. De dentro do escudo conseguem ver tudo o que ocorre no exterior, ele olha para a figura de Li batendo com os punhos no escudo e ri dele – "Nunca pensei que fosse tão fácil fazer o todo poderoso Shaoran Li se desesperar…" – gargalha, olhando para o céu, sentindo a energia negativa liberada pela proximidade do Eclipse – "Vamos começar com isso,… Srta. Kinomoto!" – volta-se para ela e começando a falar em um idioma estranho, forma uma esfera de cristal entre as mãos onde guardaria o poder da Estrela.

Sakura sente suas energias começarem a sair do seu corpo lentamente, em alguns flashes o jardim começa a tomar um aspecto catastrófico ante os olhos da jovem. Ela vê corpos estendidos no chão e a mansão pegando fogo. Fecha os olhos e quando volta a abri-lo tudo estava como antes – 'Isso é o que acontecerá se eu não impedi-los?' – se pergunta sentindo fortes dores no peito. Lágrimas começam a sair sem controle dos olhos verde-esmeralda. Ela olha para Shaoran encostado à barreira golpeando-a sem forças. Yue e Kerberus, assim como Spinel Sun e Ruby Moon, atacavam em conjunto vários pontos da cúpula negra que protegia os propagadores do Caos e da Morte. Vários membros do Clã, que estando mais próximos a casa, faziam um escudo para evitar que sofresse impactos com a batalha iminente, outros se concentravam em impedir outras pessoas encapuzadas de entrar na propriedade, travando no lado de fora da mansão uma outra batalha. Fechou os olhos pela dor e respirou com dificuldade se preparando para ter uma quantia maior de energia retirada de seu corpo.

De repente as dores cessaram e conseguiu se mexer livremente. Olhou para o homem encapuzado com o cristal que continha parte de seus poderes na mão.

"O que está acontecendo?" – ele perguntou virando-se rapidamente para a mansão. Ela olhou para o mesmo ponto que ele e viu alguém sobre o telhado. Sentiu um grande poder vindo dele – "Qualos Anarath!" – exclamou voltando-se aos quatro homens que mantinham o escudo – "Acabem com ele!" – ordenou rispidamente. O vulto que estava no telhado desceu até o chão, e enquanto um dos membros cobertos de negro ia atrás dele, dois se ocupavam de distrair Shaoran, afastando-o cada vez mais do local onde estavam e outro lutava contra os guardiões. O líder voltou a fitar Sakura que estava de pé encarando-o com um meio sorriso – "Assim que aquele estorvo for aniquilado terminarei de absorver sua energia!…" – mostrou o cristal, que brilhava intensamente, para ela.

"E o que te faz pensar que conseguirá fazer isso… Jiang Yu?" – ele abaixou lentamente o cristal e retirou o capuz.

"Não imaginei que fosse descobrir minha identidade…" – sorriu sarcasticamente – "Na realidade eu não acreditei quando me foi revelado que você era a Mestra das Cartas, a possuidora do poder da Estrela…" – se posiciona para lutar, ocultando de alguma forma o cristal em seu corpo – "Mas eu te derrotei uma vez… conseguirei derrotá-la novamente!" – sorriu triunfante.

"Eu não contaria com isso!" – o encara seriamente, assumindo posição de luta também. Quando ele parte para cima dela, é surpreendido pela aparição de uma mulher com roupas excêntricas defendendo o ataque – "Deixe-me apresentar-lhe a Luta!" – disse vendo o sorriso dele desaparecer.

Sakura e Luta fazem as investidas simultaneamente, com os mesmos golpes. Criando dificuldade para Yu se defender. Enquanto ele defende o golpe de uma, é atingido pelo mesmo golpe vindo da outra. A Feiticeira estava bem mais hábil do que quando lutaram no bosque e a presença da carta ali não o deixava com vantagem alguma. Sakura derrubou Yu no chão que rolou para o lado se afastando de suas atacantes.

Em uma jogada suja, para derrotar a japonesa, ele deixou que ambas o atacassem, se esquivou indo para o lado onde a carta estava, e materializou um grande machado, com a lâmina comprida e fina, atingindo-a com a arma. A Luta voltou a sua forma de carta, voando até Sakura. Yu não perdeu tempo e partiu para cima da garota com o machado, encontrando um forte escudo em seu caminho.

"Por que eu tenho a impressão de que ficou surpreso?" – perguntou vendo-o dar um passo para trás segurando o machado com ambas as mãos.

"Eu confesso que não imaginei ser possível que evocasse as cartas sem o báculo,…" – Sakura desfez o Escudo e invocou a Espada, se preparando para receber o ataque de Yu – "e não achei que conseguiria chamá-las tão rapidamente,… tendo seus poderes debilitados, como estão!…" – partiu para cima dela, atacando-a impiedosamente, enquanto uma pequena sombra começava a se apossar do globo lunar.

Shaoran encontrava-se em desvantagem. Três dos seguidores do Caos digladiavam contra ele. Os quatro guardiões haviam sido derrotados e estavam inconscientes no chão, enquanto que, um pouco afastados, dois vultos lutavam violentamente. Ele se desconcentrava cada vez que via Sakura ser arremessada no chão, ficando vulnerável a seus atacantes. Já estava com vários ferimentos abertos pelas armas que os três utilizavam.

O mais alto dos três avançou sobre ele com suas adagas, cortando rapidamente o ar e defendendo os contra-ataques da espada de Li, foi atingindo por um chute, e lançado longe, enquanto outro o atacava por trás com seus nunchakus atingindo-o nas costelas. O outro ia cortar Shaoran com suas espadas, quando o quarto encapuzado foi arremessado contra ele, derrubando-o a alguns metros de onde estava.

Shaoran se ergueu lentamente, sentindo pontadas de dores nas costelas. Virou-se lentamente para trás e viu uma figura pequena, se aproximando a passos firmes com o mais sério olhar, que já vira no rosto do amigo. Arregalou os olhos ao ver o elemento encapuzado, que possuía adagas, saltar sobre o amigo e ser lançado longe com um simples movimento de mãos. Dois dos membros o atacaram conjuntamente com fogo, mas Mai Su fora envolvido por uma bolha de água, que após bloquear o ataque, tomou a forma de um dragão, e envolveu os dois prendendo-os.

Shaoran estava espantado com todo o poder que o amigo possuía, como pudera ter deixado isso passar em branco por tanto tempo?

"Vá auxiliar a Mestra das Cartas!" – ele disse rapidamente atacando um outro dos homens que estava coberto de negro – "Eu posso cuidar desses insignificantes,… mas o poder do líder aumenta com o avanço do eclipse e ele retirou um terço do poder da Estrela de Kinomoto!" – Shaoran olhou para a Lua vendo um quarto dela encoberta, viu que Mai Su estava realmente dando conta dos quatro, então correu até onde Sakura estava, lutando com…

"Jiang Yu!" – exclamou ao se aproximar mais, atraindo a atenção do rapaz e da noiva, que estava utilizando a Alada.

"Aqueles idiotas não servem nem para acabar com você!" – ele comentou frustrado, voltando-se para atacar Li.

"Espere um pouco Yu!" – Sakura chamou-o vendo que Shaoran estava todo machucado – "Sua luta comigo ainda não acabou…".

"Eu termino isso assim que acabar com esse lixo, que um dia foi Shaoran Li!" – gargalhou de forma maléfica.

A risada de Yu começou a ecoar na mente de Sakura, que tampou os ouvidos e foi tomada por uma súbita dor. Ela se abraçou e desceu lentamente até chegar ao chão onde se encolheu tendo visões de um mundo completamente destruído e aterrador.

"Sakura!" – Shaoran se assustou e deu um passo para frente indo à direção dela, mas Yu se colocou na frente.

"Tsc, tsc, tsc,…" – balançou negativamente o indicador – "Acho que se esqueceu de um pequeno detalhe… para chegar até ela tem que passar por mim!".

"O que você fez com ela?" – empunhou a espada se preparando para a luta.

"Eu…?" – perguntou em tom inocente com um sorriso de deboche – "Eu não fiz nada!… Mas a magia liberada pelo eclipse é totalmente contrária à da Estrela, por isso uma batalha está ocorrendo entre a energia que a cerca e a sua energia interna,…" – sorriu sardonicamente – "Mas é claro que essa colisão está ocorrendo dentro dela!".

Shaoran arregalou os olhos e Yu partiu sobre ele que se defendeu. As armas soltavam faíscas cada vez que as lâminas se encontravam. Apesar de todos os ferimentos, Shaoran não estava em completa desvantagem, mas os poderes de Yu aumentavam, acompanhando a sombra que surgia sobre a lua, tornando a batalha cada vez mais difícil.

Yu se mostrava cada vez mais irritado com a resistência de Shaoran, uma vez que tinha pouco tempo para terminar de absorver os poderes da Estrela que a japonesa possuía.

"Você está realmente me incomodando!" – disse se afastando após ter recebido uma cotovelada no estômago.

"E o que pretende fazer?" – Shaoran perguntou mantendo-se em posição de defesa, vendo a lua ter sido coberta pela sombra até a metade.

Yu não respondeu, apenas sorriu enquanto Sakura começava a gritar de dor, abraçando-se.

Shaoran desviou sua atenção para a noiva por apenas um segundo, mas foi o suficiente para que Jiang conseguisse derrubá-lo.

Shaoran conseguiu escapar do golpe com o machado rolando para o lado e levantando-se com dificuldade, voltou a encarar Yu, tentando, em vão, ignorar os gritos sofridos de Sakura.

Continua… 

********************

N/A - Eu sei que o capítulo ficou pequeno,... mas é que não há muito o que se colocar, sem estragar meus planos para os capítulos seguintes... estamos quase no final, o Fic terá mais dois ou três capítulos, apenas... vou ver o que me agrada mais...  
Obrigada a todos os que mandaram comentários... Valeu Miaka pela sua força, idéias e ajuda... eu fico emocionada ao ter uma amiga como você... buáááá....   
Cherry, Felipe, Gil, Atlantte, Rô (seus mails são encorajadores)...

A todos que mandaram review....  
Beijos...  
Yoruki.


	13. CAPÍTULO DOZE

APUROS EM HONG KONG

– CAPÍTULO DOZE –

Eriol estava inquieto no salão, tentava se manter calmo, mas começava a atrair atenção pelo jeito que andava de um lado para o outro.

'Que droga!…' – pensou passando nervosamente a mão pelos cabelos – 'eu vou lá fora ajudá-los…' – resolveu se dirigindo a saída.

"Eriol!…" – Tomoyo o chamou ansiosa – "Onde está indo?".

"Eu tenho que voltar para lá Tomoyo!" – ele disse como que se desculpando – "Não posso permitir que nada de ruim aconteça com a Sakura… não agora… não nessas condições!" – a menina o olhava confusa – "A presença dela está sendo sobrepujada por uma energia maligna e a de Shaoran está agitada, mas não concentrada… se ele não se acalmar vai acabar perdendo…" – respirou fundo – "eu também tenho que me acalmar…" – acariciou o rosto da namorada – "mas eu só vou conseguir ficar calmo depois que tudo isso acabar…".

"Me prometa que vai voltar bem!" – Tomoyo pediu.

"Você conhece a situação… sabe que por mais que eu queira não posso prometer isso,... mas vou fazer o que eu puder, isso eu posso prometer..." – ele disse deixando a jovem com o coração apertado para trás e se retirou do salão.

Mai Su estava ficando irritado com os quatro vermes contra quem lutava. Eles não eram muito poderosos, mas incrivelmente resistentes, e chatos. Já perdera as contas de quantas vezes os derrubou, mas eles não perdiam os sentidos, não desmaiavam. Não iria matar ninguém. Isso era totalmente contra as leis dos Guardiões.

Derrubou dois deles usando um pilar de água, e os outros dois pularam sobre ele esbarrando no escudo.

"Por que vocês não desistem de uma vez?" – perguntou entre os dentes. Preparava-se para atacar um dos dois que havia derrubado mais cedo, mas este parou ao ser atingido por um raio.

"Muito útil você o ter molhado!" – Eriol se aproximou e olhou o corpo desmaiado da figura que acertara – "Se eles fossem seguidores de Pyros, com certeza que seus ataques fariam muito mais estrago…" – combinou o vento a um jato de água que foi lançado por Lang, tornando-o inconstante, derrubou os três restantes – "Mas eles são propagadores do Caos… uma combinação de magias seria mais eficiente!" – envolveu os três com gelo, fazendo-os ficar parados.

"Muito obrigado,… Clow!" – Mai Su olhou para Shaoran que estava se defendendo de Yu – "Essa luta não pode ser considerada justa…" – comentou se pondo a caminho do lugar onde o amigo lutava, escutando os gritos de Sakura.

Shaoran tentava desesperadamente se livrar de Yu. A luta estava bastante equilibrada no início, mas agora ele se sentia em desvantagem. Não pelo fato de os poderes de Jiang estarem aumentando, mas por não conseguir se concentrar para lutar. Fora atingido pelo líder daquele ataque algumas vezes. E nos últimos minutos estava apenas defendendo as investidas que Yu aplicava. Recebeu um chute na costela e caiu há alguns metros de onde estava seu oponente.

"Está cansado Li?…" – perguntou – "Que vergonha… posso dizer por experiência própria que sua noiva luta melhor que você…" – sorriu com deboche ao ver Shaoran apoiado sobre sua espada – "Vou acabar com isso de uma vez,… mas não se preocupe você e sua adorada noiva vão se reencontrar em pouquíssimo tempo… no outro lado…" – ergueu o machado vendo que Shaoran não tinha mais forças para lutar, quando ia aplicar o golpe sentiu a arma sair voando. Olhou furioso para o lado, onde Mai Su se aproximava com Eriol que tinha o machado em mãos. Fixou o olhar no rapaz franzino que emanava uma aura impressionante e contraiu o cenho – "Você!".

Mai Su estendeu a mão criando uma corda com água que prendeu Yu, enquanto Eriol ia até Li que tentava se levantar com auxílio de sua espada, ofegante.

Shaoran olhou para o lugar onde a namorada se contorcia de dor, estava bastante fraca, de maneira que tinha dificuldades até mesmo para gritar. Aproximou-se e sentiu o choque entre as duas energias. Ele enterrou a espada no chão para não ser lançado longe e foi sendo arrastado para trás. Sakura voltou a gritar e a energia que o impulsionava para trás aumentou. O corpo de Sakura estava tentando expulsar a energia do Eclipse de dentro de si, enquanto a mesma energia tentava entrar. Ele sentiu todos os cortes que tinha pelo corpo pulsarem. Estava bem machucado, mas nenhum daqueles cortes o machucava como ouvir Sakura gritar de dor daquela maneira. Ele aproveitou um pequeno vacilo da onda de energia que o empurrava para trás e se pôs a correr, mesmo que seu corpo pedisse para se deixar cair no chão. Assim que a alcançou, abraçou o corpo delicado da noiva.

"Sakura,…" – sussurrou em seu ouvido e depois lhe beijou o rosto – "Você tem que ser forte,… Minha Flor…" – ele pediu abraçando-a com mais força quando ela gemeu de dor. Levou a mão até o ventre de Sakura acariciando-o – "faça isso por nós Sakura… faça por mim…" – pediu mantendo-a junto a seu peito – "eu não conseguirei viver sem você… não posso seguir em frente se você desistir agora…" – sussurrou sentindo lágrimas em seus olhos.

&*&

Sakura estava encolhida em um canto escuro e frio de um lugar completamente desconhecido. Sentia-se como uma criança desamparada, e olhando para suas mãos realmente se via como uma. Se via como quando tinha dez anos. Lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos completamente sem controle. Sentia uma energia estranha circundá-la, sufocando-a, de vez em quando. E tão de repente quanto aparecia, desaparecia.

"Shaoran…" – murmurou se abraçando – "Onde você está?" – levou as mãos até o peito.

"Sakura,…" – ouviu ecoando em sua volta a voz de seu amado lobo, parou de chorar – "você tem que ser forte,… Minha Flor…" – sentiu-se subitamente segura, então fechou os olhos – "faça isso por nós Sakura… faça por mim… eu não conseguirei viver sem você… não posso seguir em frente se você desistir agora…" – algo tocou sua face, ela levou a mão até o rosto, seria uma lágrima?… Sim era uma lágrima,… mas ela não estava chorando!…

"Shaoran!…" – sussurrou, enquanto um forte poder começava a fluir em seu corpo.

&*&

Shaoran abriu seus olhos chocolate ao perceber a energia de Sakura se agitando.

'O que agora?…' – se perguntou abraçando-a com força, não importaria a força com que ela expulsasse a energia do Eclipse, ele não se separaria dela. Beijou-lhe a fronte e acariciou seu rosto – "Sakura… por favor, não desista…" – sussurrou antes de abraçá-la, trazendo-a mais perto de seu peito.

"Eu nunca… desistirei…" – ele se afastou um pouco e viu os olhos brilhantes e o tão amado sorriso de sua flor – "se você estiver comigo… eu não desistirei…" – ela ergueu a mão e enxugou a face molhada de Shaoran – "eu nunca pensei que teria a chance de secar tuas lágrimas,…" – ele a abraçou sendo retribuído.

"Eu tive tanto medo de te perder…" – se afastou e mergulhou nos olhos de sua amada. Foram se aproximando lentamente, sequiosos por sentir os lábios um do outro. Quando estavam quase se beijando, ela se afastou ofegando tendo lágrimas nos olhos.

"Sakura…" – ela se segurou com força a ele.

"Shaoran… me protege…" – ela pediu sem conseguir evitar um grito de dor. Sakura fechou os olhos e sentiu por um instante que voltaria a desmaiar. Shaoran percebendo isso fez a única coisa em que conseguiu pensar. Tocou os lábios de sua flor desesperadamente.

'Fica comigo…' – pediu internamente. Sakura envolveu-o pelo pescoço, tendo suas costas bem firmes nos braços de Shaoran. Não havia lugar no mundo onde se sentisse mais segura do que ali. E agora não seria exceção, no calor do abraço do guerreiro sentiu todo seu medo se extinguir. A energia que tentava entrar em seu corpo foi expulsa sem nenhum esforço, enquanto suas auras se fundiam na mais perfeita harmonia, como sempre ocorria quando se beijavam. Separam-se, bruscamente, quando paredes de água surgiram pouco adiante.

"O que é isso?…" – olhou espantada para as paredes, enquanto Shaoran se levantava.

"Mai Su…" – ele murmurou a ajudando a ficar de pé.

Sakura ficou confusa e olhou para a lua ficando aterrorizada ao ver a sombra que a cobria, tomando conta da ultima faixa de luz do Satélite da Terra.

Eriol viu sua salamandra de terra se desintegrar após receber um ataque de Yu enquanto Mai Su bloqueou mais uma vez o ataque de chamas negras que Jiang lançava sobre eles.

"Não está fazendo efeito!…" – Lang abaixou o escudo permitindo que Eriol mais uma vez tentasse o contra-ataque, sem sucesso, abaixou a cabeça, pensativo, por um segundo – "Consegue deter os ataques dele por alguns minutos?…" – perguntou reerguendo o escudo.

"O que você pretende fazer?…" – ergueu o báculo olhando curiosamente para o chinês.

"Quebrar algumas regras…" – ele piscou os pequenos olhos sentando-se em posição de Buda, desfazendo a barreira de água. Eriol ativou sua proteção, a tempo de evitar ser atingido por uma chuva de fogo. Ficou observando a energia que o rapaz concentrava em suas mãos.

Enquanto Mai Su concentrava sua magia para um ataque final, sentia todo o peso de sua responsabilidade como guardião, tendo que decidir entre não infringir os códigos de honra da Ordem Anarath ou salvar a dona do poder da Estrela, para evitar a perdição da humanidade. Sabia que o que estava prestes a fazer ia contra todos seus princípios e o fato da Mestra das Cartas ser também noiva de seu melhor amigo, o fazia se questionar, se não estaria confundindo a amizade com sua missão de proteger o Mundo.

'Não tenho tempo para indecisões agora…' – pensou resoluto – 'vidas estão em jogo…' – abriu os olhos e fixou sua atenção em Yu, que gargalhava atacando o escudo de Eriol – "Assim que achar propício,… desfaça a égide proteção…" – anunciou para o mago que já estava apoiado ao báculo.

"Ainda bem… porque não iria agüentar muito mais tempo…" – se pôs de pé e olhou para o chinês a seu lado – "Agora…" – Jiang havia parado de atacar por um segundo, então Eriol aproveitou para baixar a barreira.

Lang se concentrou, abriu um pouco mais os olhos, mostrando uma incomum coloração azulada. Água começou a jorrar de todos os lados, criando paredes, que circundavam a área onde estavam. Com as pontas de todos os dedos unidas foi pronunciando palavras em uma língua desconhecida, até mesmo para Eriol. Um prisma de energia se formou entre suas mãos. Ergueu a cabeça fixando seu olhar em Yu, que o encarava curiosamente. O prisma começou a girar e no instante seguinte a única coisa que se viu foi uma faixa de luz entrar no corpo de Jiang.

"Ora,… é apenas isso?…" – Yu perguntou debochado – "Isso apenas me fez cócegas…" – o sorriso irônico em seu rosto desapareceu e o rapaz arregalou os olhos – "O-o que es-está acontecendo…" – foi a vez de Lang sorrir.

"Acho que deveria prestar mais atenção às aulas de biologia Yu…" – estava com ambos os braços esticados na direção do inimigo – "assim você saberia do que é constituído corpo humano…" – começou a encolher o braço, como se estivesse puxando algo, enquanto Yu se dobrava sobre seus joelhos. Os olhos negros de Jiang se tornaram brancos e ele foi ficando pálido, começou a levitar e brilhar, enquanto que, saindo por sua boca, um dragão de água se formava e começava a rodeá-lo em espiral.

Mai Su começava sentir sua energia se esgotar. Essa magia exigia muito do mago, mas não deixaria a tarefa por acabar.

Eriol encarava a cena, boquiaberto, poderia estar comemorando, mas alguma coisa o incomodava. Sentiu a presença de Yu aumentar de uma hora para a outra. Alguma coisa estava muito errada, arregalou os olhos – 'Essa não…' – voltou-se para fitar a lua e a viu completamente encoberta pela sombra. O eclipse atingiu seu ápice. Voltou-se para o guardião que estava encontrando dificuldades para controlar o dragão formado pela água do corpo de Jiang – 'Ele não vai conseguir…' – pensou vendo o dragão se estilhaçar e a energia voltar ao corpo ao qual pertencia. 

O corpo de Yu voltou ao chão, ele abriu os olhos, que haviam recuperado sua cor natural e sorriu maquiavelicamente. Mai Su caiu sobre um de seus joelhos, sendo lançado para trás ao receber o impacto da energia, que mandara para Jiang, de volta. Eriol apenas se encolheu, ao perceber que não conseguiria erguer a tempo o escudo para proteger-se do ataque lançado por Yu. Olhou espantado para o ataque sendo bloqueado por uma barreira – 'Sakura…' – sorriu sentindo a presença de sua sucessora.

O homem vil gargalhava vendo nuvens de fumaça onde lançara seu ataque, as paredes de água desapareciam. Arregalou os olhos, espantado, ao perceber que alguma coisa impediu seu ataque de chegar a seu destino.

"Mas como…" – voltou-se subitamente para trás, sentindo uma presença muito poderosa – "Como você ainda está de pé?…" – perguntou sem compreender de onde viera tanta energia.

Sakura olhava seriamente para Yu, que tremia de raiva, sorriu vitoriosamente tendo seu báculo em mãos.

Continua… 

****************************

N/A – Sakura está de volta à ação,… e já não era sem tempo… Como irá acabar essa batalha?… Eu não sei dizer... Espero que tudo dê certo!… É ficou curtinho,… mas é o que acontece quando eu tenho que colocar ação no capítulo… eu sou uma completa negação para cenas de ação, então perdoem os desfalques…

Valeu a quem tem mandado seus comentários… Não sabem o quanto isso é importante para mim!…

Miaka,… você não imagina o quanto senti sua falta enquanto escrevia esse capítulo… você está sempre dando sugestões para melhorar…

Felipe,… você sempre lê meus fics, apesar de eu ficar te enchendo,… por isso você está no meu coração!…

Atlantte,… Como posso dizer isso?… você sabe que me ajudou nesse capítulo… sempre me ajuda quando é possível… vê se aparece mais vezes…

Rô,… o fato de você estar acompanhando o 'Apuros' me impulsiona… depois que eu coloco os novos capítulos no ar fico esperando ansiosa por seus comentários,… saiba que eles são sempre bem vindos… espero que tenha gostado… ^_^

A todos que eu esqueci,… perdão, mas eu sou grata de coração pela força… Já estamos chegando no final,…

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo de Apuros em Hong Kong…

Yoruki.


	14. CAPÍTULO TREZE

APUROS EM HONG KONG

– CAPÍTULO TREZE –

Sakura não saberia dizer como a chave foi parar em sua mão. E sinceramente não iria se importar com isso naquela hora. Converteu-a no báculo, e ativou o Escudo bem a tempo de impedir que Eriol e Mai Su fossem atingidos pelo ataque de Yu.

Não tivera tempo também de se perguntar como sabia que os amigos estavam em perigo, se não conseguia vê-los, apenas sentiu isso. Pressentiu que aquilo iria acontecer.

Viu as paredes de água começarem a descer lentamente, enquanto Jiang gargalhava. Ele parou de rir e ficou olhando para o lugar onde Eriol estava.

"Mas como…" – olhou para trás fitando Sakura. A tranqüilidade que ela sentia era tão grande que, estranhamente, não se abalou com o gélido olhar que fora lançado sobre ela – "Como você ainda está de pé?…" – ficou encarando-o por mais algum tempo antes de sorrir triunfante.

"Algum problema, Sr. Yu?" – perguntou ainda sorrindo, deixando-o mais irritado. Fitava-o com grande atenção, seus olhos atentos a cada pequeno gesto, a cada reação que ele tinha.

Yu cerrou os punhos, bufando. No instante seguinte a terra começou a tremer e se partir, ramificando-se a partir do lugar onde ele estava.

Sakura se assustou um pouco quando as fendas começaram a se formar, voltou a ficar calma usando a Alada. Segurou uma carta entre os dedos e a lançou para cima.

"Terra!…" – chamou a carta que começou a tentar fechar as fendas que foram abertas. Não estava funcionando, a carta fechava as brechas, mas elas voltavam a se abrir. Um pandemônio se criou. Um alto ruído vindo das profundezas da Terra foi ouvido. Fumaça e calor saíam pelas fendas criadas por Jiang. Sakura recolheu sua carta e assistiu espantada paredes de lava incandescente jorrando das fendas.

'Por isso não consegui fechá-las…' – pensou desviando de vários pilares que irrompiam o ar. Voava fazendo o máximo para não ser atingida. Acabou por subir saindo do alcance dos gêiseres de fogo.

Ela ficou pairando no ar, apenas observando o rapaz, que a fitava com o rosto cheio de uma cólera sem sentido por ela. Suas expressões se tornando cada vez mais ríspidas, ele não parecia ter controle sobre si. Ergueu as mãos pronunciando ferozmente palavras de uma língua, há muito esquecida pela humanidade. Sakura percebeu que eram palavras de ofensa, ofensa contra o vento, contra a água, contra a luz, contra as trevas. Contra a própria terra.

Sentia a energia do ataque aumentando. Ela lançou um olhar desesperado para Shaoran que estava no chão e voou até ele aceleradamente. Enquanto descia, ativou a Força, e pegou o noivo em seus braços, voltando a subir em seguida. Foi o tempo certo para escaparem de um jato de lava saído das brechas que cobriu boa parte do jardim.

Estava abraçada a Shaoran, os jatos não os atingiriam naquela altura. Ficaram apenas se encarando enquanto flutuavam. Sakura estava ofegante.

"Você está bem?…" – perguntou sem deixar de encarar o noivo.

"Sim… e você?…" – acariciou o rosto rosado da flor. Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Eu quase não consegui te alcançar a tempo…" – sorriu fracamente.

"Não é verdade…" – beijou-a levemente nos lábios – "é melhor voltarmos para o chão… não conseguirá nos suportar aqui por muito mais tempo…".

Sakura olhou para o céu. A lua recuperava lentamente seu brilho. Desceram onde o Escudo estava ativado.

"Vocês estão bem?…" – Eriol deixou Mai Su desacordado de lado e foi até eles.

"Sim,… como ele está?…" – Shaoran perguntou encarando o amigo desmaiado.

"Apenas utilizou muita energia…" – balançou a cabeça – "vai ficar bem…".

"Que bom,…" – Sakura suspirou, olhando para Yu que continuava a invocar as colunas de lava derretida – "Ele está fora de controle…".

"Já percebemos…" – Eriol murmurou.

"O que poderíamos fazer?…" – Shaoran perguntou se aproximando de Sakura, que se voltou para fitá-lo.

"Machucado desse jeito,… o senhor não vai fazer nada!" – o repreendeu com o olhar.

"Mas Sakura…".

"Nada de 'mas'…" – voltou a encarar Jiang – "Eu não sei se é impressão minha,… ou se os poderes dele realmente estão se exaurindo com o término do eclipse…".

"Estão diminuindo sim,…" – Shaoran comentou de olhos fechados.

"Uhum,…" – ficou pensativa por um instante – "Eriol, será que você poderia usar o seu Escudo?…" – perguntou um pouco incomodada.

"Claro…" – o jovem mago materializou um escudo por fora do de Sakura e a carta imediatamente voou até a mão de sua dona.

"Obrigada!…" – olhou pensativa para a lua. Enquanto Jiang tivesse os poderes do Eclipse não conseguiria derrotá-lo – 'É tudo uma questão de tempo,… um tempo que não temos…' – olhou para Eriol com um brilho de expectativa nos olhos – "qual a probabilidade de eu conseguir usar, com sucesso, O Tempo contra ele?…" – Eriol e Shaoran entreolharam-se assustados.

"Não tem muitas chances… e ele precisa estar distraído…" – Eriol sentenciou – "muito distraído…".

"O que pretende fazer Sakura?…" – o jovem chinês fixou seus olhos chocolate na noiva que nem mesmo pareceu escutar a pergunta.

'Que carta eu posso usar?…' – passava suas cartas uma por uma. Arregalou os olhos – 'Já sei…' – deu um passo para sair do escudo.

"Sakura!…" – a chamou. Ela se voltou para encará-lo – "O que vai fazer?…".

"Esfriar um pouco a cabeça dele!…" – piscou para o noivo e saiu.

Sakura ativou o Salto assim que saiu da proteção, pulava de um lado para o outro tentando se aproximar o máximo possível de seu oponente. A sombra que cobria a lua ainda estava sobre mais de três quartos da mesma. Yu expelia uma grande quantidade de energia negativa, dificultando a aproximação da feiticeira. Vendo que não conseguiria chegar mais perto, desviou de um dos pilares de fogo que continuavam sendo 'cuspidos' pela terra e soltou uma das cartas à sua frente.

"Água… Vento… Relâmpagos…" – fechou os olhos e girou seu báculo – "agitem-se formando um turbilhão e neutralizem o poder negro que nos cerca,… Tempestade!".

No mesmo instante, nuvens se acumularam sobre eles, o vento, que soprava a uma grande velocidade, varria tudo em seu caminho. Trovões ressoaram e uma forte chuva se iniciou. A água caía em tamanha quantidade, que os pilares de magma eram resfriados quase que imediatamente após terem brotado da terra. O vento se deslocava formando furacões que impeliam o fogo para si. À medida que absorviam a lava, iam formando pilares de rochas vulcânicas em espiral e desapareciam, surgindo em outros lugares onde um novo gêiser se formava. A água a tudo tocava, os trovões se tornavam mais e mais altos, raios começaram a ser lançados em direção ao solo. Sakura se envolveu na proteção de seu escudo e ficou esperando o momento certo. Esperava que Yu se distraísse vendo os pilares de fogo sendo pouco a pouco inutilizados. De fato o conseguiu. O rapaz olhava com fúria para os tufões. Tentava fazer com que seus urros soassem acima dos trovões. Aumentava cada vez mais a quantidade de energia a ser utilizada com o sortilégio do fogo.

"Não vai conseguir me derrotar!…" – gritava para os céus. Sakura balançou pesadamente a cabeça.

'Isso é muito triste… ele não percebe o mal que está causando a si próprio…' – pensou suspirando. Colocou todos os seus sentidos em alerta, teria uma chance, uma única chance de usar O Tempo e precisava aproveitá-la. Concentrou-se fechando os olhos.

Yu começou a negligenciar a magia do tempo, utilizando apenas o fogo. Os pilares pararam de ser expelidos, e toda a energia agora se concentrava sobre ele. Esse era o momento.

No salão de festas…

Meilin e Tomoyo estavam sentadas lado a lado em silêncio, apenas vendo o movimento dentro do salão.

"Daqui a pouco eles vão começar a desconfiar…" – a chinesa murmurou, respirando pesadamente.

"Sim,… eu sei…" – Tomoyo respondeu de cabeça baixa, e começou a rir.

"O que foi?…" – Meilin olhou curiosamente para a amiga japonesa.

"Devem estar pensando que nós duas fomos abandonadas por nossos acompanhantes,… e agora estamos aqui…" – a garota de olhos rubi sorriu.

"Consolando uma a outra…" – completou, Tomoyo concordou com a cabeça. Meilin parecia incrédula – "eu ainda não consigo acreditar que Mai Su possui magia…" – comentou.

"Tem certeza disso Meilin?… Quer dizer,… pode ter sido um mal entendido e…".

"Tomoyo!" – chamou a amiga.

"É,… tem razão!" – suspiraram pesadamente ao mesmo tempo – "A professora Mizuki costumava dizer que 'apenas existe o inevitável nesse mundo'…" – se entreolharam – "pelo menos agora, não haverá oposição quanto ao relacionamento de vocês…" – Meilin sorriu.

"Eu não imaginei que Shaoran pudesse ser amigo de Mai Su,…" – faz uma careta – "meu primo e a mania dele de não contar nada para ninguém…".

"Sakura pareceu já conhecê–lo…" – comentou.

"Ah,… mas é claro que para Sakura ele contaria…" – respirou fundo. Ficaram em silêncio, pensativas por um momento.

"Eu não estranhei o fato de Eriol voltar para o jardim…" – a garota de olhos violeta disse pensativa – "mas teve algo que ele disse antes de sair que foi preocupante…".

"O que foi que ele disse?…" – Meilin perguntou apreensiva.

"Ele falou: 'Não posso permitir que nada de ruim aconteça com a Sakura… não agora… não nessas condições!'…" – balançou a cabeça – "Eu sei que Eriol é habituado a proferir frases misteriosas, mas essa eu realmente não entendi…".

"Mai Su também me deixou perturbada quando falou que Shaoran ia perder as duas pessoas mais importantes da vida dele se…" – pára de falar subitamente – "o que foi que Hiiragizawa falou?… Nessas condições?…" – perguntou espantada, para uma Tomoyo idem.

"Ah… Kami Sama!…" – tampou a boca. Meilin começou a rir com a mão na cabeça. Entreolharam–se e riram alto, realmente os rapazes tinham razão por estarem preocupados.

"Isso explica tudo!… Shaoran ficar preocupado com Sakura na hora do desmaio,… não era problema de pressão, mas sim magia…" – Meilin começou.

"Ele ficou preocupado não só com Sakura, mas com o bebê!... E os dois não nos contaram nada, mas a Sakura vai me ouvir quando voltar..." – se entreolharam e pararam de rir.

"Será que… ela vai conseguir?…" – perguntou Meilin, lendo a preocupação nos olhos violeta da amiga.

"Sakura é forte, e com todos eles a protegê–la,... é quase impossível que ela não volte!…" – sorriu tristemente – "Conhecemos bem todos os outros… principalmente Shaoran… Ele é superprotetor demais para deixar algo acontecer…".

"Tem razão!…" – disse quietamente – "De qualquer maneira,… não podemos fazer nada a não ser esperar que eles retornem!".

"É…" – voltaram a ficar caladas, torcendo para que todos voltassem bem.

Sakura desfez seu escudo e pousou no alto de um dos pilares de magma cristalizado, reuniu sua energia, segurando uma de suas cartas na frente do rosto. Fechou os olhos.

A energia que Yu concentrava em si começou a se materializar. Então das cinzas que se encontravam sob seus pés um pássaro de fogo surgiu. Começou a sobrevoar em círculos o quintal e subiu até onde se concentravam as nuvens, enfraquecendo-as e diminuindo aos poucos a intensa chuva.

A feiticeira abriu os olhos e jogou a carta para o alto, sua insígnia apareceu sob seus pés. Tocou a carta com o báculo utilizando todo o poder que havia concentrado.

"Carta que controla a passagem do tempo,… antecipe os minutos e termine com a sombra que paira sobre nossas cabeças…" – respirou fundo – "através dos poderes concedidos pelo planeta Plutão,… Tempo!".

A carta brilhou intensamente, ofuscando a visão de todos. A sombra do eclipse se movia mais rápido, em instantes ela não mais existia. Toda a energia que circundava o quintal foi absorvida por algo semelhante a um buraco negro que se formou no céu e, simplesmente, esvaeceu.

A ave de fogo lutava contra a tempestade criada pela feiticeira, havia reduzido a tormenta a uma simples nuvem. Soltou um escárnio de dor e se retorceu toda antes de desaparecer.

Sakura caiu de joelhos e ofegante sobre a pilastra. Apesar de ter utilizado o poder do planeta que guarda os 'Portões do Tempo', gastou muito de sua própria energia também. Sentiu o pilar que estava sob si agitar-se e começar a descer lentamente. A terra estava fechando suas feridas, com algum auxílio da magia de Eriol.

Logo, os pilares que estavam espalhados pelo jardim desapareceram, deixando ali apenas as marcas do uso desenfreado do poder que um mago, seguidor do Caos e da Morte, possuía.

Estendeu suas mãos para o ar e A Tempestade e O Tempo, repousaram sobre elas, em suas formas de carta.

"Sakura… você está bem?…" – Shaoran se aproximou dela correndo.

"Sim… não se preocupe…" – sorriu fracamente – "Acabou?…" – olha para todo o jardim se levantando.

"Uhum,… você conseguiu…" – acaricia o rosto dela, recebendo um sorriso. Ela se apóia sobre ele por um instante, assustando-o – "O que houve?…".

"Nada…" – sorriu balançando a cabeça – "apenas uma tontura…".

"Você está muito fraca, Minha Flor…" – ele a encarou preocupado.

"Em poucos dias recuperarei minha energia…" – ela arregala os olhos – "onde está Yu?".

Os dois olharam todo o quintal procurando-o. Eriol ajudava Mai Su, que ainda estava fraco, apoiando-o em seus ombros a chegar até a casa principal. O escudo que envolvia a Mansão foi abaixado e vários membros do clã, os anciões e Yelan saíram no jardim, ficando assombrados com o estado em que ele se encontrava.

Yu estava caído no chão desacordado e quase sem nenhuma energia. Shaoran e Sakura se aproximaram dele com receio. Ele havia utilizado mais energia do que possuía quando invocou a fênix para derrotar a magia que a feiticeira havia feito, por esse motivo é que não suportou o término do eclipse. Ficaram observando o rapaz sem saber como agir a seguir.

"Ele ainda está com os poderes da Pequena Flor em sua posse…" – Yelan se aproximou calmamente.

"Nós sabemos…" – Shaoran olhou para a mãe – "mas não sabemos como recuperá-la…".

"Acho que posso cuidar disso…" – a mulher sorriu – "aproxime-se Sakura…" – assim que a garota chegou mais perto ela apontou o leque em direção ao corpo estendido do rapaz, fechou os olhos uma barreira de luz foi vista sobre ele. Um pequeno ponto luminoso foi visto no peito do rapaz. Em segundos o cristal apareceu e ficou flutuando ante eles – "pegue o que lhe pertence…" – disse para Sakura. A feiticeira tocou o cristal, sua insígnia apareceu sobre seus pés enquanto a energia se unia ao seu corpo.

Sakura respirou pesadamente.

"Estou bem melhor agora…" – sorriu.

"O que faremos agora?…" – Shaoran perguntou observando o rapaz desmaiado.

"Vamos levá-lo para dentro…" – Sakura disse um pouco triste.

"Tem certeza?…" – perguntou. A garota confirmou com a cabeça, ele respirou fundo – "A Senhora se encarrega disso mãe?…" – voltou-se para a mulher que sorriu.

"Pode deixar comigo…" – chamou alguns dos membros da família e se voltou para fitar os dois – "Acho melhor vocês se trocarem e voltarem para o salão… ainda tem uma festa ocorrendo e todos estão sentindo a falta dos noivos…".

Os jovens se entreolharam um pouco cansados. Shaoran abraçou a noiva e seguiram em direção à mansão.

"Sabe,… eu acho que Mai Su nos deve explicações…" – Shaoran comentou enquanto caminhavam.

"Eu acho que nós devemos agradecimentos a ele…" – Sakura riu e recebeu um beijo no rosto – "…convide-o para passar a noite na mansão… amanhã nós conversamos com ele…".

"É isso mesmo que irei fazer…" – olhou para a noiva com carinho – "estou orgulhoso de você,… mas fiquei com muito medo do que poderia te acontecer… e não só a você…" –Sakura o calou com um beijo.

"Eu também fiquei com medo,…" – segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos – "não foi fácil enfrentá-lo,… mas eu tinha uma razão a mais para continuar seguindo em frente…" – sorriu.

"Eu te amo…" – sussurrou antes de capturar os lábios de Sakura em outro beijo.

"Eu também te amo…" – sorriu após se separarem. Continuaram seguindo para dentro da mansão, onde teriam uma festa para enfrentar.

Continua… 

****************************

N/A - Finalmente a batalha terminou,... não foi nada fácil,... e geralmente a precisão é mais importante que a força... 

Tudo o que tem para ser explicado estará no próximo capítulo... que é por sinal o nosso último capítulo...

Eu sei que a luta pode ter acabado um tanto sem graça... que poderiam estar esperando por algo a mais... mas eu realmente não consigo fazer cenas de ação... nem sei por que insisto... Mas fiz meu melhor… e isso é que importa!…

Miaka... novamente me salvando... valeu por suas idéias...

Andréa... ter conversado com você realmente me ajudou... valeu pelas dicas...

Rô... valeu pela força...

Atlantte... (se reclamar por causa do nick dessa vez vai levar)... eu agradeço por me ajudar… 

A todos que deixaram review, muito obrigada pela sua força...

Beijos e até o ultimo capítulo de Apuro em Hong Kong...

Yoruki.


	15. CAPÍTULO QUATORZE

APUROS EM HONG KONG

– CAPÍTULO QUATORZE –

Após terem se trocado Shaoran e Sakura se dirigiam para o salão. Sakura passou o braço pelo do noivo e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto andavam.

"Está tudo bem, minha Flor?…" – parou de andar e se voltou para fitá-la. Ela sorriu e balançou afirmativamente a cabeça – "o que foi que houve?".

"Apenas estava pensando em como nada teria sentido em minha vida sem você!" – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos dela e não pôde evitar que um pequeno sorriso substituísse a expressão preocupada de seu rosto.

"Então você deve imaginar como eu me sinto!" – encarou as duas esmeraldas cintilantes da garota aproximando lentamente seu rosto do dela – "Eu não sabia o que era 'vida' antes de te conhecer…" – deixou os cabelos e levou gentilmente a mão ao rosto dela contornando cada detalhe – "e nem sequer imaginava o que era felicidade antes de tê-la em meus braços naquela torre há seis anos atrás…" – ela fechou os olhos e suspirou, esperando que ele tomasse seus lábios em uma carícia gentil, que não tardou em vir. Separaram-se já sem fôlego.

"É melhor irmos para o salão!" – anunciou conservando ainda o sorriso nos lábios.

"Tem razão…" – respiraram pesadamente – "vamos minha adorada dama?" – estendeu o braço curvando-se levemente, em um ato de galanteio. Ela sorriu e aceitou o convite.

Entraram no salão como se nada tivesse acontecido, sem se importar com os diversos pares de olhos que foram voltados para si, caminharam até onde estavam Touya e Fujitaka, sentindo o ar de apreensão que envolvia o ambiente se desfazer a cada passo que davam.

"Tudo bem com você minha filha?…" – a garota sorriu e confirmou com a cabeça.

"Onde está Yukito?…" – Touya perguntou, fazendo-a piscar confusa.

"Ele já deveria estar aqui,…" – disse olhando todo o salão – "Faz tempo que o trouxeram para dentro com os outros…".

"Como assim 'trouxeram'?… Ele está bem?" – interrompeu-a.

"Ele está bem sim Touya,… só que Yue, Ruby Moon, Kerberus e Spinel Sun desmaiaram durante a batalha,…" – o rapaz arregalou os olhos, assustado com o ocorrido e com a calma que a irmã falava – "Mas creio que estejam ajudando Eriol agora,… pois há algum tempo senti que haviam recuperado a consciência!" – mal terminou de falar e Yukito e Nakuru entraram no salão comendo algum aperitivo e rindo muito.

"Vamos falar com Yamazaki e as meninas?…" – Shaoran chamou-a.

"Claro!" – sorriu para o pai e saiu acompanhando o noivo.

"O que foi que aconteceu agora pouco?" – Naoko inquiriu – "Várias pessoas saíram do salão como quem estivesse indo para a guerra!".

"Não foi nada demais!" – Sakura sorriu.

"Apenas uma reunião de última hora…" – ergueu os ombros – "…sempre acontece!".

"Com licença, Li…" – Yamazaki o chamou – "Eu queria falar com você um instante!" – os dois se afastaram um pouco das meninas.

"Assim que Takashi erguer o indicador ele vai ver…" – Chiharu ameaçou e todos riram.

"Está tudo bem com você Rika?…" – Sakura perguntou para a amiga que estava sentada. Terada estava conversando com Sonomi e Masaki.

"Sim,… não se preocupe!…" – olhou curiosa para a amiga – "Por que você trocou de roupa Sakura?…".

"Um pequeno acidente com meu vestido,…" – sorriu sem graça – "acabei manchando-o…".

"Que pena…" – Chiharu disse tristemente – "aquele vestido era muito bonito…".

"É verdade!" – Sakura suspirou – "Mas também gosto desse,… foi Shaoran quem me deu!" – sorriu mostrando melhor o vestido chinês em rosa-bebê perolado com detalhes em vinho, na altura dos joelhos. De gola alta e mangas curtas, tinha botões em forma de 'sakuras' na gola e mangas.

"Sakura…" – Tomoyo se aproximou com Meilin ao seu lado – "Onde está Eriol?".

"E Mai Su onde está?…" – Meilin perguntou angustiada.

"Mai Su?…" – Shaoran perguntou se aproximando – "mas que intimidade!…" – exclamou brincando e viu a prima ficar vermelha. Arregalou os olhos e ouviu Sakura rir.

"Eriol foi com o Sr. Lang até a biblioteca…" – disse calmamente e apontou para a porta – "mas já voltaram…" – as duas viraram imediatamente para a porta e suspiraram aliviadas.

"Meilin…" – Shaoran chamou fazendo-a se virar para fitá-lo. A chinesa de olhos cor de rubi conhecia muito bem o sorriso que o primo tinha no rosto – "você e Lang já se conheciam não é?…" – a garota abaixou a cabeça soltando o ar lentamente.

"Já sim…" – murmurou e ergueu a cabeça com um sorriso, vendo o primo olhar para o rapaz desconfiado.

"E era com ele que você estava ontem,…" – a garota confirmou com a cabeça – "e por que é que você estava escondendo isso?…" – ele diminuiu o tom de voz e abaixou levemente a cabeça.

"Você sabe…" – ela respirou fundo – "são tantas coisas que poderiam nos impedir de realmente termos alguma coisa…".

"Será que você me conhece tão mal assim?…" – encarou o amigo que parou ao seu lado – "Mesmo que não fôssemos amigos, Meilin…" – colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Mai Su – "você teria minha permissão e meu apoio…" – se voltou para Sakura e estendeu a mão, chamando-a.

"Se nos dão licença…" – sorriu pegando a mão do noivo. 

"Ah, sim… Mai Su…" – Shaoran olhou para o rapaz – "gostaríamos que passasse a noite em nossa casa…" – sorriu de lado – "acho que tem algo muito mal explicado… nessa história toda…".

"Realmente,… creio que lhe devo explicações…" – sorriu concordando. Shaoran assentiu, voltando a caminhar.

"Do que eles estão falando?…" – Chiharu perguntou para Naoko que levantou os ombros.

"Deve ser assunto de família,… melhor não nos intrometermos…" – Rika sussurrou.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa…" – Tomoyo colocou as mãos na cintura e encarou o namorado – "você ainda não dançou comigo…" – indicou o centro do salão com a cabeça.

"Nossa,… é verdade…" – ele se curvou e estendeu o braço com um belo sorriso – "Será que a Senhorita me daria a honra dessa dança…".

"Mas que pergunta…" – sorriu e seguiu para a parte central do salão, onde várias pessoas dançavam.

"Tudo bem,… Tomoyo…" – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, estava com as mãos em sua cintura. Ela envolvia-o pelo pescoço, começaram a balançar devagar com o som da musica – "o que é que você quer me perguntar?…" – ela encostou a cabeça no peito do namorado.

"A Sakura já sabe?…" – perguntou sem levantar a cabeça.

"Creio que sim…" – disse calmamente – "mas você não pode ficar brava com ela agora…".

"Por que não me contou nada?…" – ergueu o rosto fitando os profundos olhos azuis meia-noite do mago.

"Você imagina o que aconteceria se descobrissem que a futura matriarca do clã estava esperando um bebê, mesmo sendo de Shaoran, antes do casamento?…" – a garota arregalou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça – "Shaoran quer se casar com ela o mais rápido possível… na próxima semana…".

"Assim tão rápido?…" – se espantou afastando-se ligeiramente dele.

"Sim…" – voltaram a dançar calmamente em silêncio por alguns minutos – "mas terá que ser uma surpresa para ela… e será em Tomoeda…" – anunciou calmamente – "pediu-me para perguntar se pode contar com sua ajuda…".

A música terminou e se afastaram cumprimentando-se mutuamente. Ela não precisava responder, o brilho que tinha nos olhos já o fazia. Voltaram para junto aos amigos aproveitando o restante da festa.

Já passava das três da manhã quando o último convidado se retirou. Mais algum tempo se passou até que os noivos pudessem seguir para seus quartos. Estavam esgotados.

Sakura foi acompanhada por Shaoran até a porta de seu quarto, despediram-se com um longo e caloroso beijo. Após ter tomado um banho demorado, colocou uma roupa leve e deitou-se na cama para dormir. Virou para um lado e para o outro, mas não conseguia adormecer. Começou a andar dentro do quarto. Colocou uma bermuda justa até os joelhos preta e uma camiseta no meio da coxa bege. Saiu do quarto.

Sakura estava sentada embaixo de uma árvore no quintal, observava os primeiros raios do sol aparecerem atrás dos muros da mansão. Olhou para o jardim e sorriu. Ele estava quase totalmente restaurado.

'Eriol foi bem rápido na arrumação da bagunça de ontem…' – abaixou a cabeça e se levantou em seguida. Voltou para o interior da casa, precisava descansar.

Alguma coisa a incomodava, mas não sabia dizer o que.

'O que eu estou fazendo?…' – se perguntou quando iria entrar em seu quarto. Olhou para os dois lados do corredor enquanto entrava no quarto ao lado. Fechou a porta com cuidado e caminhou devagar até a cama, ficou observando o noivo adormecido durante alguns segundos e depois se sentou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos completamente bagunçados.

Ficou absorta em seus pensamentos enquanto se ajeitava um pouco melhor na cama. Após alguns minutos acabou por adormecer.

Shaoran se remexeu um pouco na cama antes de despertar. Piscou os olhos sentindo alguma coisa apoiada sobre seu peito. Olhou para baixo e viu Sakura adormecida. Ficou admirando-a, um singelo sorriso apareceu em seu rosto enquanto aspirava o suave perfume exalado dos cabelos dela. Ajeitou-se melhor de maneira que ela ficasse mais confortável. Ela respirou fundo colocando a mão sob a cabeça. Ele olhou para o relógio. Oito horas. Mesmo indo dormir as quatro da manhã, não conseguia dormir até tarde.

De repente ele se deu conta de uma coisa. O que Sakura estava fazendo ali?

'O que será que aconteceu?' – se perguntou afagando os cabelos dela.

"Shaoran…" – ela murmurou fazendo-o sorrir.

Ele ficou observando-a dormir por alguns minutos. Era tranqüilizante tê-la em seus braços. Parecia que o mundo parava de girar, para que ele pudesse ouvir a respiração suave dela, e sentir o seu coração batendo calmamente.

Sakura não parecia disposta a levantar tão cedo, mas Shaoran queria explicações de Mai Su. Resolveu levantar-se e deixá-la dormindo, falaria com ele e depois contaria para Sakura.

Levantou-se com cuidado, ajeitando-a na cama em seguida e suspirando ao ouvir aquele anjo murmurar novamente seu nome. Trocou-se silenciosamente e saiu, fazendo o menor ruído possível.

Chegou até a sala de jantar onde Meilin conversava, apesar da expressão de sono, com Shiefa e Fuutie.

"Bom dia…" – as cumprimentou e sentou à mesa.

"Acordou cedo Lobinho…" – Fenmei chegou pelas costas da cadeira onde ele havia se sentado.

"Bom dia pra você também Fenmei…" – suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

"Você demorou a descer…" – Fanrei sentou na cadeira ao outro lado da mesa e encarou o irmão com uma expressão desconfiada.

"Gostaria de saber se, indo dormir quase as quatro da madrugada, também acordaria mais cedo que eu?…" – retrucou enquanto era servido. Agradeceu a refeição, iniciando-a, sem ligar para as perguntas e suposições das irmãs.

Estava terminando seu desjejum quando Lang entrou no recinto. Viu Meilin sorrir e cumprimentar levemente constrangida o rapaz. Balançou a cabeça.

"Bom dia Mai Su!…" – levantou-se e indicou uma cadeira no outro lado da mesa.

"Bom dia meu amigo…" – respondeu com seu costumeiro sorriso – "você deve estar querendo explicações minhas, não é?…".

"Sim,…" – olhou desconfiado para Meilin – "mas alimente-se primeiro… teremos tempo para isso mais tarde…" – o rapaz assentiu e sentou-se à mesa. Após alguns minutos, Shaoran se retirou, dizendo que esperaria pelo guardião da água na biblioteca, pediu que Meilin o acompanhasse até lá.

Shaoran estava olhando o quintal através da janela da biblioteca. Seus olhos tinham um ar perdido. Estava pensando no que ocorrera na noite anterior.

'Muitas surpresas…' – respirou pesadamente sem perceber que alguém entrara na biblioteca – 'mas tudo acabou bem no final das contas…' – sorriu ao sentir uma mão repousar sobre seu ombro e deslizar por suas costas, até envolvê-lo pela cintura, com uma cabeça repousando em suas costas.

"Sakura…" – murmurou virando-se lentamente até ficar de frente com a garota – "Já acordou?…".

"Tive a impressão de que estava me chamando…" – disse com voz suave. Ele sorriu.

"Estava pensando em você…" – a abraçou gentilmente – "pensando em como sinto sua falta… mesmo tendo tão pouco tempo que estamos separados…" – a olha preocupado – "o que estava fazendo em meu quarto?…".

"Não conseguia dormir,…" – encostou o rosto no pescoço dele – "você sabia que fica lindo quando dorme?…" – a afastou ligeiramente de si, olhando-a com divertimento.

"Só quando estou dormindo?…" – ela gargalhou divertida.

"É claro que não, meu Amor…" – sorriu.

"Eu sei o que você quer dizer…" – a beijou ligeiramente – "também gosto de ver você dormindo…" – sussurrou e se voltou para a porta – "Entre Lang… e sinta-se à vontade…" – apontou um sofá – "Eriol… pare de brincadeira e entre de uma vez…" – ralhou sem olhar para a porta.

"Calma,… meu caro descendente…" – entrou caminhando e sorriu para Sakura – "não acho que deva ficar sem se alimentar minha querida Sakura!…".

"Não se preocupe Eriol… eu estou bem…" – desviou o olhar para Shaoran – "mas acho que vou pedir para Wei me trazer o desjejum…" – sorriu – "estou curiosa para saber como o Sr. Lang pôde passar com sua presença completamente desapercebida… como o faz nesse exato momento…" – olhou para o rapaz que sorria depois se encaminhou até a mesa da biblioteca.

Pediu através do telefone da biblioteca que Wei levasse algo para comer e depois se sentou ao lado de Shaoran. A porta da biblioteca foi fechada.

"Agora podemos começar…" – disse o rapaz de pequenos olhos piscando nervosamente – "o que querem saber?…" – perguntou olhando para Shaoran.

"Conte-nos sobre seus poderes…" – Li pediu abraçando Sakura pelos ombros.

"Muito bem…" – olhou para o chão erguendo a cabeça em seguida – "eu faço parte de uma das Ordens Anarath…" – respirou fundo – "que são as ordens dos guardiões dos Elementos básicos,… mas acho que todos aqui já sabem disso…" – passou os olhos pela biblioteca – "para ser um guardião é necessário ter controle total sobre seus poderes e sobre o elemento que representa… isso explica como minha aura passava despercebida…" – olhou para Sakura, que apresentava uma expressão de confusão. Ele sorriu – "mas vou explicar-lhes detalhadamente…" – foram ouvidas batidas na porta.

"Deve ser meu café da manhã…" – Sakura se levantou e foi até a porta, pegou a bandeja e a levou para a mesa da biblioteca – "por favor, continue Sr. Lang… estarei ouvindo…" – sorriu quando o rapaz concordou. Após alguns segundos para lembrar-se em que parte da explicação estava, Mai Su retomou a fala.

"…De todos os elementos, a água é o mais abundante, e por esse motivo é que minha presença pode ser ocultada sem esforço…" – parou por mais um instante, parecia estar escolhendo o que falar. Supuseram que haveria coisas que Mai Su não poderia revelar – "o que eu faço, na realidade, não é ocultar minha presença, mas sim espalhá-la…" – todos mostraram interesse no que ele falara – "todos os seres vivos do planeta são constituídos por água… eu apenas distribuo a energia que recebo… com todos os seres vivos à minha volta… espalhando-a e passando desapercebido pela detecção da presença…" – olhou para Eriol, Sakura e Shaoran um por um, verificando se tinham compreendido.

"É por esse motivo, então, que nos sentimos revigorados depois de conversar com você…" – Sakura sorriu – "mas você não se desgasta com isso?".

"Confesso que no início era desgastante… quando comecei o treinamento para controlar a água, uma das primeiras coisas a ser ensinada era distribuição de energia…" – levantou-se e andou até uma das prateleiras – "uma coisa bastante curiosa com relação aos poderes dos elementos é que… quanto mais energia você distribui, mais energia se recebe…" – pegou um livro da primeira prateleira e sorriu enquanto folheava-o, parou em uma das páginas e leu em voz alta seu conteúdo – "…'Com o passar do tempo os Magos se tornam Um com a natureza,… doando e retirando energia quando for necessário'…" – fechou o livro e o recolocou na prateleira, voltando ao sofá – "A continuidade com que troco minhas energias com a natureza, espalhando-a e recebendo-a novamente… é equivalente à quantidade de energia que recebo em situações críticas…".

"Entendo…" – Eriol sorriu – "mas você não é um tanto novo para ser um guardião?…" – perguntou intrigado.

"Sim,… depois de mim,… o mais novo dos Guardiões de minha Ordem tem quase o dobro de minha idade…" – sorriu – "mas acho que minhas habilidades mágicas se desenvolveram de forma acelerada pela minha completa rejeição ao treinamento do corpo…" – sorriu – "eu sou o menor de minha família… e nunca tive muito crédito pela minha estatura… por esse motivo simplesmente acabei deixando minhas habilidades para luta de lado…".

"É verdade…" – Shaoran suspirou – "você estava levando uma surra do Tong aquela vez que eu te ajudei…" – fez uma careta – "acho que vou deixá-lo resolver os problemas com a equipe de luta sozinho a partir de agora…" – Lang arregalou os pequenos olhos e piscou em seguida.

"Por favor, não Li… não uso meus poderes para ganhar vantagem sobre os outros…" – Sakura começou a rir.

"Não se preocupe Sr. Lang… Meilin te protege…" – ela disse fazendo o rapaz ficar envergonhado.

"Não quero ficar abusando das habilidades de Meilin também, Srta. Kinomoto…" – disse de cabeça baixa – "poderia ser perigoso para ela…".

"Não se preocupe com minha prima Mai Su,…" – Shaoran se levantou e seguiu até a janela – "ela é bem mais forte do que aparenta…".

"Sei que ela é, Shaoran…" – respirou fundo – "mas não gostaria que ela se arriscasse, assim mesmo…" – Shaoran riu.

"Acalme-se, Mai Su…" – se virou para fitá-lo – "eu estava apenas brincando…".

"Agora me lembrei de uma coisa… onde está Yu?…" – Sakura perguntou levantando-se da cadeira onde estava.

"Acalme-se querida Sakura…" – Eriol ergueu a mão pedindo que ela se sentasse – "Jean-Pierre veio buscá-lo assim que nasceu o sol…" – sorriu.

"Falando nisso,… onde o Sr. C'esteau estava durante a batalha?…" – Li cruzou os braços.

"Ele não poderia participar da luta Shaoran…" – Eriol disse calmamente.

"Isso é verdade…" – Mai Su interrompeu – "apenas os guardiões obtiveram a permissão para enfrentar Korombos et Bairemuth da Aliança na última reunião…".

"Mas o Eriol lutou…" – Sakura disse, apontando para o amigo.

"É verdade…" – ele ergueu os ombros – "mas quem disse que eu obedeço às ordens da Aliança?…" – sorriu.

"Se ele obedecesse às ordens… você não estaria na posse das cartas hoje…" – Shaoran sorriu olhando para a namorada.

"Eles realmente não gostam de mim,… não é?" – balançou a cabeça.

"Acho que o que precisavam saber… já foi esclarecido…" – Mai Su disse se levantando. A porta foi aberta magicamente.

"Isso é o que precisávamos saber… ou o que você pode nos contar?…" – Shaoran perguntou cruzando os braços.

"Veja como quiser…" – caminhou em direção a porta – "vou voltar para minha casa…" – acenou erguendo a mão sem se virar.

"O que faremos agora?…" – Sakura se jogou sobre o sofá da biblioteca.

"Bom,... acho que não necessitam mais de mim por aqui..." – diz Eriol, levantando-se – "Vou ver se Tomoyo já levantou,... com licença..." – Eriol sai pela mesma porta que Mai Su usou instantes atrás.

Shaoran ficou olhando-a com um sorriso.

"O que foi?…" – perguntou se levantando.

"Nada…" – sorriu vendo-a se aproximar – "estava apenas pensando em como eu tenho sorte…" – segurou uma das mãos dela – "minha noiva é a mulher mais linda de todo o mundo…".

"Não acho que ela seja tão bonita assim…" – comentou enquanto ele beijava gentilmente o rosto dela.

"Realmente… ela não é bonita…" – recebeu um tapa no braço, riu abraçando a noiva que ameaçou se afastar – "eu vou te explicar como eu a vejo…" – sussurrou ao ouvido dela e beijou-lhe levemente o ombro, trazendo o corpo dela um pouco mais perto do seu – "ela não pode ser considerada apenas bonita… porque é a pessoa mais bela e maravilhosa que já pisou na Terra…" – beijou a testa dela – "os olhos dela… são duas preciosas jóias… que fazem com que eu mergulhe naquela imensidade verde… e não queira mais sair…" – ela sorriu e ele beijou o rosto – "o sorriso dela faz meu coração disparar,… eu me sinto abençoado cada vez que ela sorri…" – beijou o queixo – "ela é um anjo… que foi invadindo minha vida bem devagar…" – ele aproximou seus rostos, fazendo seus lábios quase se tocarem. Seus olhos não se desviavam – "tomou conta de meu coração e de meus pensamentos… ela é minha vida…" – tocou gentilmente os lábios dela sentindo-a estremecer. Ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, enquanto tinha a cintura bem firme em seus braços. Separaram-se sofregamente. Ouviram suspiros sonhadores da porta e se viraram devagar, coraram violentamente ao ver Chiharu, Naoko e Yamazaki na porta. 

"Desculpe-nos se estamos sendo inconvenientes,…" – Chiharu disse um pouco constrangida.

"Tudo bem,… Chiharu…" – Sakura voltava a sua coloração normal – "Não havíamos percebido que estavam aí…" – sorriu e abaixou a cabeça – 'Pelo menos a Tomoyo não estava filmando dessa vez…' – mal havia pensado nisso e Tomoyo aparece ofegante e com o cabelo todo bagunçado na porta da biblioteca.

"Ah… não,… já acabou?…" – ela encostou a cabeça no batente da porta – "E eu corri o máximo que eu pude para pegar minha filmadora,… mas não consegui chegar a tempo!" – coloca a mão na testa fazendo pose de drama – "agora minha coleção vai ficar incompleta…" – Sakura e Shaoran sorriam constrangidos.

"Nossa… o que foi que aconteceu para Tomoyo ficar tão desesperada?…" – Meilin se aproximou da porta da biblioteca – "Eu nunca a vi correr tão rápido…".

"É que eu queria gravar as 'Declarações de Amor na Biblioteca', mas não trouxe minha filmadora…" – enquanto Tomoyo falava, Shaoran e Sakura apenas sentiam vontade de achar um buraco onde pudessem se esconder. Naoko e Chiharu riam da reação deles e Yamazaki prestava atenção na declaração frustrada da prima da mestra das Cartas para Meilin – "eu nunca poderia imaginar que veria uma cena tão romântica na biblioteca logo cedo…".

"Sabe Tomoyo…" – Meilin disse colocando a mão na testa da amiga de olhos violeta – "acho que o namoro com Clow não está te fazendo muito bem…" – balançou negativamente a cabeça – "você sabe que sempre que esses dois ficam sozinhos eles…".

"Meilin!…" – Shaoran chamou atenção da prima, que riu sem graça – "Suponho que vocês estivessem nos procurando…" – olhou para Yamazaki e cia.

"Sim…" – foi Takashi quem respondeu – "Eriol estava pensando em fazermos um passeio pela cidade… ele disse que há um lugar que ele conhece… não muito longe daqui que é excelente para piqueniques…".

"Seria uma ótima idéia…" – Sakura se empolgou – "vamos começar a preparar as coisas…" – deu um beijo no rosto de Shaoran e saiu da biblioteca acompanhando as meninas.

Ele suspirou e olhou para Yamazaki que o observava com um sorriso.

"Sabe que… mesmo te conhecendo desde que éramos crianças…" – ele começou, fazendo o chinês erguer uma sobrancelha – "não consigo imaginar como você consegue dizer coisas tão bonitas para Sakura…" – caminhavam pelo mesmo caminho que havia sido tomado pela garotas.

"Bem,… eu também não sei…" – bateu levemente nas costas do amigo – "eu acho que simplesmente digo a verdade…" – abriu um sorriso debochado – "vai ser hoje?…" – o japonês apenas confirmou com a cabeça um pouco desanimado.

"Assim que chegarmos em Tomoeda…" – suspirou pesadamente – "Eu só espero não ficar muito nervoso e acabar inventando outra mentira na hora…" – Shaoran riu.

"Acalme-se Yamazaki…" – desciam as escadas – "faça como eu disse… não tente decorar frases… seja sincero…" – olhou para o amigo que continuava cabisbaixo – "não tem com que se preocupar… tudo vai dar certo…" – viu Sakura conversando com Wei enquanto eles arrumavam algumas cestas – "contanto que siga seu coração…".

Yamazaki ergueu a cabeça e percebeu o amigo um tanto disperso, balançou negativamente a cabeça com um sorriso. Às vezes custava a acreditar que este era o mesmo rapazinho que entrou na sala 2 da quarta série há oito anos atrás, carrancudo e mal humorado.

'As coisas mudam,…' – olhou para Chiharu que conversava animada com Naoko – 'talvez esteja na minha vez…' – sorriu quando a namorada olhou para ele.

A tarde se passou em um piscar de olhos. Todos se divertiram bastante, conversando sobre o presente e o passado. O dia logo acabou, Sakura e Shaoran estavam voltando do aeroporto, haviam acompanhado os amigos. Desceram do carro e não entraram na casa, contornaram-na seguindo para o jardim.

Pararam sobre a ponte do jardim. Shaoran a abraçou pelas costas, tendo a cabeça da noiva apoiada em seu ombro. Ficaram em silêncio, não precisavam de palavras naquele momento, apenas queriam aproveitar os minutos de paz que tinham. Shaoran aproximou lentamente sua boca do ouvido de Sakura.

"Eu… te… amo…" – sussurrou lentamente, pronunciando cada palavra como se experimentasse o sabor que elas têm. Sakura fechou os olhos e sorriu, virando-se para ele. Seus olhos se encontraram.

Era estranho como, não importando o tempo que passasse, a sensação que tinham ao mergulharem nos olhos um do outro, era a mesma que tiveram na primeira vez. O mesmo coração acelerado, o mesmo frio na barriga, o mesmo arrepio na espinha.

"Eu também… te amo…" – o envolveu pelo pescoço enquanto seus lábios eram arrematados em um maravilhoso beijo, cheio de ternura e desejo.

Separaram-se para recuperar o fôlego e ficaram olhando-se ainda ofegantes. Um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Shaoran.

"Eu estava pensando em irmos para Tomoeda na semana que vem…" – disse acariciando a face corada da jovem – "temos que olhar os papéis para nosso casamento… ver se seus documentos estão em dia…" – falava suavemente – "quero ver isso o mais rápido possível…".

"Tudo bem…" – o abraçou encostando a cabeça no peito do noivo e pôde ouvir o coração dele acelerado. Fechou os olhos e sentiu sua cintura ser envolvida por ele, sorriu e relaxou um pouco. Shaoran beijou-a na testa. Ficaram abraçados e o cansaço começou a tomar conta do corpo dela.

"Vamos jantar, minha Flor…" – sugeriu antes que ela acabasse dormindo. Concordou com a cabeça e entraram.

Na quarta-feira à noite… 

"Oi Eriol… Como estão os preparativos?…" – Shaoran falava pelo telefone com o amigo da biblioteca.

"Tudo certo,… os documentos ficam prontos amanhã…" – ele tomou algum fôlego – "Tomoyo já reservou o templo para o sábado,… já contratou o serviço de buffet,… a empresa de vídeo, já preparou suas roupas, escolheu as músicas da festa, já…".

"Eriol… eu sei que Tomoyo está fazendo um bom trabalho… você não precisa me dar a lista completa das tarefas que ela está realizando…" – interrompeu-o rindo um pouco.

"Ela está me deixando maluco, meu caro descendente…" – suspirou.

"Me desculpe pelo trabalho que estou dando a vocês…" – pediu.

"Não se preocupe,… mas acho melhor desligarmos…" – Shaoran pôde imaginar o sorriso que Eriol tinha no rosto quando viu Sakura parar na porta da biblioteca.

"É acho que tem razão…" – sorriu para a noiva que o olhava confusa.

"Eu sei que tenho…" – o mago se gabou.

"Você não muda mesmo…" – balançou a cabeça negativamente – "nos vemos no sábado…".

"Sim… tchau…" – Shaoran desligou e ficou olhando para o aparelho por alguns segundos. Ergueu a cabeça e se levantou seguindo para a porta.

"Quem era?…" – ela perguntou vendo-o se aproximar. 

"Eriol estava comentando o entusiasmo de Tomoyo programando coisas para nossa ida à Tomoeda... disse que ela o está deixando maluco..." – ele suspirou – "Mas não é para nos preocuparmos com isso, não?..." – ele a enlaçou pela cintura.

"É bem típico da Tomoyo fazer esse tipo de coisa…" – mostrou-se um pouco constrangida – "aposto como já tem um monte de roupas novas e fantasias me esperando…" – suspirou pensando nas horas que provavelmente passaria sendo filmada pela prima. Ele sorriu e a abraçou.

"Você fica uma gracinha com aquelas roupas que a Tomoyo faz…" – disse debochado.

"Gracinha você vai ver…" – fez biquinho e cruzou os braços ainda sendo abraçada pelo rapaz.

"O que você vai fazer?…" – tentou beijá-la, mas ela virou o rosto – "não vai dizer que você ficou brava por causa disso?…".

Ela não respondeu. Apenas continuou de cara virada, com uma expressão de raiva. Se ela estava mesmo brava ou apenas querendo provocá-lo, Shaoran não pôde dizer. Apenas tentou beijá-la mais uma vez. A garota tentou desviar o rosto novamente. Ora, aquilo já estava ficando um tanto infantil por parte dela. Fora apenas uma brincadeira. Não havia razão para que ficasse daquele jeito.

"Ora Sakura,… você sabe que eu estava só brincando…" – se afastou um pouco dela fitando o rosto perfeito da noiva, com uma expressão que definitivamente não combinava com ela – "eu só falei aquilo porque você fica linda de qualquer maneira…" – olhou para ele, mas não desfez o bico – "mesmo envergonhada e usando aquelas roupas cheias de fitas e babados que a Tomoyo insiste em fazer para você…" – não virou o rosto, mas evitava encarar as gemas ambarinas do rapaz, ele se aproximou devagar – "minha flor,… não fica brava comigo…" – percebeu que ela se segurava para não sorrir.

Ficou admirando-a em silêncio, ela o encarou e viu que os olhos dele pediam permissão para se aproximar. Abaixou os olhos por um instante sem conseguir evitar sorrir, encarando-o em seguida.

"E tem como ficar brava com você?…" – perguntou descruzando os braços e erguendo-o devagar passando os dedos pelo peito dele, subindo até envolver completamente o pescoço. Aproximaram-se lentamente. Ele tocou suavemente os lábios dela, aprofundando o beijo quando ela os entreabriu. Separaram-se e saíram da biblioteca de braços dados, seguindo para a sala de jantar.

No sábado de manhã, uma correria um tanto anormal para uma simples viagem era vista na mansão Li. Sakura tomou seu café calmamente, havia acordado mais tarde que os outros habitantes da casa. Via Shaoran correr de um lado para o outro, alguma coisa estava muito suspeita naquela atitude dele. Balançou a cabeça.

'Deve ser apenas impressão minha…' – terminou de tomar o suco de morango e foi até seu quarto terminar de se arrumar, suas malas já estavam no carro. Prendeu o cabelo em uma trança e passou uma sombra verde e um brilho nos lábios. Deu uma olhada em sua imagem no espelho. Sempre achara bonitas as roupas chinesas, mas ultimamente era só isso que vinha usando, cada vez que saía com Meilin compravam vários conjuntos e vestidos. Estava usando uma calça corsário amarela, com detalhes em vermelho e uma blusa, de mangas curtas, com as mesmas cores. A blusa tinha um ramo de nadeshikos bordados no alto das costas. Sorriu.

'Vou sentir falta dos meus _'kimonos'_…' – pensou suspirando. Deixou o quarto em seguida, encontrando Shaoran que a esperava na porta da mansão. Partiram para o aeroporto.

Ao desembarcar, Sakura ficou surpresa ao ver Yukito esperando-os. Acompanhou-os de Tokyo a Tomoeda de carro. Shaoran se mostrou um tanto agitado durante o trajeto, mas sempre que ela perguntava o que estava acontecendo ele dizia que estava tudo bem e mudava de assunto.

"Tomoyo pediu que quando chegássemos, fôssemos direto para a casa dela,…" – disse quando estavam entrando na cidade – "mas vamos para casa primeiro… deixamos nossas bagagens lá e depois…".

"Faremos o seguinte… você fica na casa de Tomoyo… e eu levo nossas malas para a casa de seu pai…" – Shaoran a interrompeu – "ligo para casa avisando que chegamos e depois vou para a casa de Daidouji também…".

"Mas Shaoran…" – ela tentou argumentar.

"Ora Sakura…" – sorriu e passou a mão no cabelo dela – "serão apenas alguns minutos… e assim vocês podem conversar sem problemas…" – deu um delicado beijo em seu rosto – "depois também Eriol está trabalhando agora… deve sair do expediente daqui a vinte minutos…" – olhou no relógio – "sabe que me sinto desconfortável estando sozinho com você e Tomoyo…" – Yukito parou o carro na frente da casa de Tomoyo – "acabo sendo deixado de fora da conversa…".

Ela suspirou e concordou com a cabeça um pouco pensativa.

'Definitivamente tem algo estranho acontecendo…' – pensou despedindo-se de Shaoran com um selinho. Viu o carro partir e virou-se para entrar na casa da prima. Tocou o interfone.

"Bom dia,… o que deseja?" – disse uma voz pelo aparelho.

"Bom dia… eu sou Sakura Kinomoto e gostaria de falar com Tomoyo, por favor…" – pediu.

"Um instante Srta. Kinomoto…".

O portão foi aberto e ela caminhou até a entrada da casa onde a prima a esperava, como sempre fazia.

"Bom dia Tomoyo!…" – cumprimentou-a.

"Bom dia Sakura… entre vamos…" – a puxou animadamente para dentro da casa – "temos tantas coisas para fazer… e tão pouco tempo…".

"Pouco tempo para quê Tomoyo?…" – teve a pergunta ignorada pela prima que continuava tagarelando enquanto a arrastava para seu quarto. Quando Tomoyo finalmente soltou Sakura, dentro de seu quarto, trancou a porta e foi até o armário, pegou um grande pacote cuidadosamente embrulhado em papel de seda e o depositou sobre a cama. Começou a empurrar Sakura para o banheiro.

"Calma Tomoyo… o que você está fazendo?…" – segurou as mãos da prima, que a olhou com um brilho de animação no olhar diferente de qualquer que já teve. Sakura até teve medo – 'O que ela está aprontando?…' – se perguntou ligeiramente encolhida.

"Pode contar para ela Tomoyo…" – Meilin apareceu vindo do banheiro – "não vamos conseguir arrumá-la se não contarmos…".

"Meilin… você não ia para a casa de campo em Chao'an ontem?…" – encarou espantada a chinesa.

"Ora Sakura,… se eu tivesse ido para Chao'an não estaria aqui agora…" – ergueu os braços.

"Mas… mas…" – respirou fundo – "podem me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?…".

"Nós temos que aprontá-la…" – Tomoyo começou. Sakura fez uma expressão que dizia: 'Aprontar-me para quê?…' – e foi Meilin quem respondeu.

"Aprontá-la para seu casamento…" – a garota de olhos verde-esmeralda ficou em estado de choque. Imaginava que Shaoran estava aprontando alguma coisa, mas não imaginou que fosse algo tão sério.

"…Kami Sama…" – foi a única coisa em que conseguiu pensar antes de desmaiar, sendo amparada pela chinesa.

No final da tarde na entrada do Templo Tsukimine… 

Sakura esperava ansiosamente o momento em que entraria no templo para a cerimônia. Ela vestia um _kimono_ de seda branca com estampa de _sakuras_ rosas, as mangas tinham finos traços em azul formando o contorno de uma flor de cerejeira, entre as várias flores. O _obi_ era azul celeste com _nadeshikos_ delicadamente bordadas em fio também rosa. Tinha os cabelos presos em um belo coque, por palitos em 'x', permitindo que a franja ficasse solta.

Estava bastante nervosa. Apertou um pouco mais forte a mão de Fujitaka que tentava, em vão passar a ela tranqüilidade.

'Onde está o resultado do meu treinamento em artes marciais?…' – se perguntou respirando fundo, repetidas vezes.

"Minha filha…" – Fujitaka a chamou dirigindo-lhe um singelo sorriso, ela fitou o pai sentindo-se estranhamente mais tranqüila com o olhar que o patriarca da família Kinomoto lhe dirigia – "por que de todo esse nervosismo bobo?…" – ele tinha a voz suave.

Ela se acalmou um pouco e começou a pensar no motivo de estar sentindo toda aquela ansiedade.

"Você tem dúvidas com relação ao que sente por Shaoran?…" – ela negou – "Tem dúvida dos sentimentos dele?…" – sorriu e negou com a cabeça – "Tem dúvida de que seu destino e sua felicidade estão ao lado desse rapaz?…" – ela tinha lágrimas de felicidade nos olhos e abaixou a cabeça negando. Fujitaka a abraçou embalando a filha em seus braços. Ela se afastou um pouco e erguendo a cabeça, secou o rosto sorrindo.

"Obrigada papai…" – o abraçou com força – "por ter sempre estado ao meu lado,… por ter sempre me apoiado…" – sentiu o pai lhe abraçar também – "por ter zelado sempre por minha felicidade sem se importar onde eu fosse encontrá-la…" – se afastou olhando-o nos olhos – "por ter me dado tudo o que eu precisava para ser feliz durante toda a minha vida… eu nunca lhe dei nada para retribuir tudo o que o senhor fez por mim…" – ele segurou o rosto da filha entre as mãos e beijou-lhe a fronte.

"Você me presenteou inúmeras vezes Sakura…" – disse carinhosamente – "mostrando-me seu sorriso em todos os momentos em que precisei vê-lo…" – secou o rosto da filha cuidadosamente com um lenço – "mesmo sendo um presente simplório… sempre foi mais que o suficiente para mim…".

Os tambores do templo começaram a soar, iniciando a cerimônia, a noiva caminhava graciosamente pelo caminho que levava até o noivo, que estava também em vestes japonesas, acompanhada de seu pai. Um tapete de pétalas de flores de cerejeira em seu caminho, um belo sorriso nos lábios e uma nova vida se desenvolvendo dentro de si.

**_*****************FIM*****************_**

****

 N/A – Eu nem acredito que consegui terminar… isso é tão emocionante… eu me sinto muito feliz nesse instante… Espero que tenham gostado…

Eu acho que só posso agradecer ao apoio que vocês tem me dado…

Por favor,… eu gostaria mesmo que deixassem um comentário com suas opiniões sobre esse fanfic… 

Muito obrigada a quem deixou seu comentário:

DianaLua, Laine, Harumi Sato, AnGeL nAnDa, Jenny-Ci, Rosana, Mary Marcato, lupi_ati e Cherry

E também Rô (seus comentários certamente são os mais encorajadores que eu recebo, valeu por ter acompanhado essa estória), Felipe N.E.O.Q.E.A.V. (Fe, você sabe que eu te tenho no meu coração há muito tempo… obrigada por me agüentar), Atlantte (meu amigo sumido, que sempre que aparece me dá uma mãozinha) e Miaka Hiiragizawa (minha salvadora de todos os momentos, espero poder retribuir o que você fez por mim…)… vocês me ajudaram, me agüentaram, e com certeza, me deram muita força para seguir em frente… Dedico esse capítulo a vocês…

Thanks também aos meus dois novos amigos… Andréa Meiouh e Felipe S. Kai (valeu pela ajuda nesse capítulo…).

Beijos e até meu próximo trabalho…

Yoruki Mizunotsuki.


End file.
